Teleport Malfunction
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: A sudden teleport malfunction at the Institute traps 20 champions at the Summoner's Rift. Follow these champions as they survive on the Rift, and experience romance they never thought they would ever know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My first try at a League of Legends fanfiction. Review and thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 1**

Quinn groaned as she rubbed her head. "What..." her voice died as she took in her surroundings. Champions were scattered around her at the Rift. Why wasn't she at the fountain if this was a match? And...there was more than ten champions! She spotted Katarina du Couteau, Elise, Kha'zix, Garen, Jarvan...

She saw a man in purple with beautiful sienna eyes. _Wait..._ That cape, the knives. It was Talon du Couteau. Without his hood. Strands of chocolatey brown hair fell over his eyes as he stared back.

Flushing, she mentally slapped herself. _He is the assassin of Noxus. Don't do this to yourself, Quinn._ She stood up and whirled around, turning her back on the silent man and the other disgruntled champions. "Valor!" she whistled.

A large blue eagle swooped down, cawing. Quinn sighed in relief. At least Valor had been teleported with her. _I don't know what I would do without him, she thought._

 _"_ Quinn," a gruff voice jolted her from her thoughts. She looked up, and saw Garen staring at her. "Do you know what's going on here?" Quinn shook her head, turning to see the others. She could spot others she hadn't seen before. Syndra, Zed, Riven, Yasuo, Shyvana, Kalista, Thresh...

"I believe we have been transported to the rift on a malfunction," Quinn finally said. Garen nodded in agreement. "Let's go group with the other Demacians... away from those _Noxians._ " Quinn felt obliged to point out that he and Katarina had been very talkative in the past few days at the Institute, before they got here, but held her tongue.

The two made their way towards a confused Jarvan and Shyvana. "Garen?" Jarvan asked, "Why...how?"

"I'm not sure," Garen replied. "This is what I am going to find out." Shyvana snarled, "Could this be the Noxians' doing?" Quinn shook her head. "I doubt that. They seem just as confused as we are." Katarina was staring at the other champions with narrowed eyes and Talon was standing casually, turning his head this way and that, assessing everything he saw. Shyvana raised her eyebrows.

"Well-" Quinn amended. "As confused as assassins get." Shyvana snorted but didn't say anything.

"Alright," Jarvan said. "Let's all spit up and scout the rift for anything unusual. Garen and I will take the top lane. Shyvana, look around the jungle. And Quinn-" he turned to her. "Stay where you are best-the bottom lane. Everyone, avoid the dragon pit and baron pit. I don't know if they are there and aggressive." The dragoness, Captain of the Vanguard, and ranger nodded.

Quinn turned only to find herself staring Talon du Couteau. He still hadn't put his hood on."Wh-What do you want?" she cursed herself for stuttering. Talon's eyes glinted. "Meet me at the Baron Pit and midnight," was all he said. As he turned to leave, Quinn muttered, "Why don't you put on that damn hood of yours?" He paused. "What was that, _Little Bird_?" Quinn ground her teeth, "I said, why don't you put that damn hood of yours on?" He chuckled but did so. "I expect to see you there, Little Bird."

Quinn's heart flipped at his laugh. She shook her head, flustered. Shoving past him, she marched towards the bottom lane. Muttering curses, she whistled to Valor. "Scout around bot lane, Val, and see if there's anything unusual." Cawing, Valor swooped away, keeping his eyes out for anything strange on the rift.

Quinn rummaged through the bushes, sighing. _Out of all the men who could make my heart flip, it had to be_ _ **him**_ _? He's a Noxian. A Noxian assassin. Might as well get over this stupid heart flipping._

After checking the bushes, Quinn stretched and looked at the sun. It was setting rapidly. "I should probably get back to mid lane." (Mid lane is where she was teleported) She trudged towards the river, whistling. Valor settled himself down on Quinn's shoulder, ruffling his feathers. "Find anything, Val?"

He cawed, shaking his head. Quinn sighed. Nothing unusual. So how did they get here? All she knew is that there must have been a malfunction with the teleporters.

Upon reaching Midlane

Garen, Jarvan, and Shyvana were already there, waiting. "Well?" Jarvan asked expectantly. "Nothing." Quinn replied heavily. Garen shook his head. "So...we have no leads."

"No." Jarvan said, clearly annoyed. "Maybe its just the teleporters had a malfunction and thats it. The summoners may have us out soon." That's all they could believe, anyway. "Well," Quinn cleared her throat. It was getting pretty dark, and they had no fire. "Maybe we should get food and start a fire." Shyvana nodded. Collecting some stray woods, she breathed a bit of flames onto it, setting the wood ablaze. "Now, food." Quinn turned to Valor. "Val, you think you can find some sort of food for us?" Valor spread his wings and flew off.

About an hour later all four of the Demacians were full of deer(as was Valor, he deserved it). Jarvan lay on the ground, sighing. "Better get some rest. We don't know what will happen tomorrow. Maybe we can see who else was teleported here." Shyvana scooted next to Jarvan, shyly using his arm as a pillow. Purring, Shyvana was soon asleep, as was the Prince. Garen had tidily lain himself down, turning on his side to sleep.

Once Quinn was sure that nobody was awake, not even the slightest, she tiptoed her way down the river, to the ragged pit where the Baron was supposed to reside. Perching herself on a jagged rock in the pit, she held her breath and looked around. A slight breeze whizzed past her ear.

"You let your guard down too easily, Little Bird." Talon whispered, his blade on her neck, drawing just the slightest bit of blood. "Stop." Quinn managed to spit out. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Talon's arm dropped. "You're no fun prey." he tutted. "Alright. What do you know about us champions being teleported here without notice?" Quinn growled, "Is that it? If it was, then-" Talon sighed. "Why are you making this so hard, girl?"

"I have a name, you know." she retorted.

"Why were you looking at me?"

The question caught Quinn off guard. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Why?" Talon repeated. His face was skillfully hidden under his hood, hiding his sienna eyes and chocolatey hair.

"W-well, because-" she was cut off by a tremulous shriek that shook the pit. Her eyes widened. She was familiar with that sound. "The Baron," she breathed. "It's going to spawn!" A purple, snakelike creature slithered around the sides of the pit.

Backing away, Quinn bumped into Talon, who was stock still. Then, he grabbed her arm and began tugging her away from the pit, but no fast enough. The two were thrown backwards.

Then the Baron of the Summoner's Rift shrieked, rattling their bones, as its tail whipped.

 **That's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed, review and tell me what you think, to help me make my writing better! ^.^**

 **The champions used in this story will be: Shyvana, Jarvan, Garen, Katarina, Quinn, Talon, Shen, Akali, Kalista, Thresh, Riven, Yasuo, Elise, Kha'zix, Zed, Syndra, Twisted Fate, Evelynn, Pantheon, and Leona.**

 **League name-Shyshooter125**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the cliffhanger? Yes? or nah... (P.S. Sorry I couldn't include Darius and Lux! I wanted to, but i think 20 champions is the perfect even number... but let me know if you think 22 champions is okay...)**

 **Chapter 2**

The Baron's tail snaked out beneath the ground and cut through the earth like it was yogurt(don't ask why, just let it be yogurt). As if it had a mind of its own, the tail lashed out and wrapped itself around Quinn, who let out a scream that had been settling on her chest for the past few seconds.

Acid bubbled at the Baron's maws, hissing and spitting at Talon, who was glaring at the tail. He threw a dagger with quick precision. A squelching, sinking sound was heard as the dagger sunk into the Baron's purple skin. Shrieking, the Baron dropped Quinn, who landed in Talon's waiting arms with a _ffump._

Without waiting for her to recover, he began to run, as the Baron let out a barrage of green acid spitballs, making the water sizzle and steam on contact. It's tail stretched out in one last attempt-

"Rgh!" Talon grunted as he leapt over the tail, kicking it away. Making it out of the river, he stood with Quinn in his arms, panting slightly. His arms unconsciously tightened around the Demacian woman, causing her to squeak and blush.

"P-put me down!" she let out a _umph_ as Talon obliged, letting her fall unceremoniously on her butt. "Not like that!" she complained, but he took no notice as he sat himself down awkwardly.

Quinn sniffed the air. It smelled like burning clothes and...blood? She patted herself down, making sure she had no burns from the Baron's acid. No. She turned towards Talon slowly.

"Talon, are you h-"

"No." he returned bluntly without letting her finish. "You Demacians are too caring to be strong." Huffing, Quinn scooted closer to him defiantly. "Let me see if you have any burns," she repeated. "I smell burning clothes and blood." Realizing that he would not be able to defy the purple haired woman, he sighed and grumbled, "Whatever."

Blushing as she looked him over, her eyes traced his abs and muscled arms. Shaking her head, and trying to dispel the heat on her face, she said, "Let me see your feet." Talon hesitated. "Let me see your feet! Would you stop being so proud for one minute and let me _help_ you?" Quinn grumbled. Sighing again, he exposed his feet.

Quinn gasped. They were red and angry, blistering and bleeding. "How-" "Don't you remember that there was acid in the river?" Talon spat. "Water doesn't just wash away the acid immediately, you know."

With her mouth shaped in a silent, "Oh", Quinn managed to get out, "Put you feet in the clean river water. I-I think I have bandages in my quiver." Talon raised his eyebrows but stuck his feet in the fresh river water. He hissed slightly, but stood still.

Rummaging through her arrows, Quinn found a small roll of bandages at the bottom of her quiver. Squatting down, she gently lifted Talon's left foot. She wrapped the white fabric around tightly until all red blistering skin was covered. She grasped her small hunting knife from her hip and cut the fabric, tying it off. She repeated this on his other foot with just as much, maybe even more, care.

Glancing up, she realized Talon was staring at her. "W-what?" she mumbled. Talon looked at the sky. "It's getting light," he said. "You should get back to your Demacians." He was right. The sun was rising and she had to get back to Jarvan and the others fast.

Standing up, she began walking away. "Don't strain your feet too much," she called. "Meet me here again tonight so I can replace your bandages."

Twisted Fate twirled his cards around his fingers, leaning on the side of the dragon pit. He was alone, and he liked being alone, unlike all those years ago when-

He shook his head, sighing.

 _Plop!_

He lifted his head as he saw nothing, but a ripple in the water. It could be the scuttle crab, or maybe it was-

"Fate." a female voice rasped, invisible, near him.

His heart twitched, just a bit, when he remembered back when she used to do this.

"Evelynn."

 **Ta-da! End of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed, review and suggest stuffs! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided I will not put extra champions in. WRONGPAIRING and Guest, I apologize. I might make a separate DianaxVarus story and a DariusxLux story, but no promises.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Evelynn."

In a dark red haze a woman with dark blue skin appeared right next to him. "You still remember?" she cackled. Twisted Fate turned away. "What do ya want, Eve?" Evelynn's fingers traced his jawline. "Well, I was wondering, _Fate,_ why we are here. You _are_ the master of teleporting around." she purred mockingly.

"I don't know any more than you do, _Evie._ " Fate returned her mocking tone. "Humph," Evelynn grumbled. "Now what am I going to do? Well, maybe I can find the others from the Shadow Isles that were teleported here..." she mused. "I'm still here, listenin' to all this, ya know," Fate said quietly.

"Oh, I know, dear, but does it look like I care?" she murmured. "You wouldn't follow me...would you?"

Shrugging, the Cardmaster smirked. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"You were always like this," Evelynn huffed. "Never giving me a clear answer. Just like that time when I asked you if you lo-" realizing what she was saying, she turned away quickly. Fate grabbed her delicate wrist. "What was that, Evie?"

Shaking her her, Evelynn growled, "Nothing. I said nothing. Now release me!" Twisted Fate smiled but let go of her. "Didn't sound like nothin'."

Laughing, the Widowmaker disappeared, leaving Fate alone. "But," she whispered. "If you want to find me, I reside on the red side near the wolves."

Quinn quietly tiptoed back to her spot on the ground in the midlane. Sighing, she collapsed on the spot, curling up and settling into a nice position...

Moments later, a hand touched her shoulder and jolted her "awake". Groaning, she thought about all the sleep she could've gotten if she hadn't listened to Talon. _Talon._ She blushed slightly at the thought of him.

"Quinn?" Jarvan's voice brought her back to the Rift. "Are you well? Your face seems red." Quinn quickly replied, "Oh, no, your highness, I'm fine."

"Call me Jarvan." was all he said as he went to wake Garen. Shyvana was already awake, staring poutily at Jarvan. "Did we _have_ to wake up so early?" she questioned the prince. "Unfortunately, yes, Shyv," he replied. "Today we are going around the rift to meet all the other champions and find out what they are doing."

"It won't take all day to do that, will it?" Shyvana huffed. Jarvan chuckled as he shook Garen's shoulder. "Alright, Shyvana, I'll carry you on my back for a while." Shyvana's face turned bright red. "O-oh, you don't need to do _that,_ but..." Jarvan shook his head. "Nonsense. Can't have my soldiers tired, can I?" Flushing, Shyvana turned away to hide her increasingly heated face. "I-I suppose." was a she managed to say.

Quinn laughed quietly at the scene. _They should just admit their feelings for each other already. Hasn't it been seven years since they met?_

Garen, now fully awake, heaved himself to his feet and said, "Well, we should eat and get going." He grabbed his sword and began to walk into the jungle. "I'll be back in a bit." he called behind him.

Sighing, Garen Crownguard rustled through the bushes and searched around for some meat or, he thought, maybe fish in the river. "Aha!" he whispered quietly as he spotted a clump of rabbits nibbling on a tuft of grass under the faint sunlight. But before he could do anything, eight precise daggers pierced the rabbits' furs as they hit their mark.

Garen cautiously walked forward, examining the daggers. He knew who they were from too well. "Katarina," he complained, knowing she was out there, "I was going to get those rabbits to eat for my comrades and I!"

"Oh please," Katarina du Couteau stepped out of the bushes near the blue buff(blue side), "Making all that sound? If you'd tried you'd scare off all of those rabbits."

Grumbling, Garen glared at the red headed assassin. "Now I have to spend an even longer time looking for meat." Katarina shrugged. "Good luck," she smirked. "Why, thank you," he returned mockingly. Laughing, Katarina playfully leapt onto his shoulders, digging two daggers into his shoulder armor, but not deep enough for it to touch his skin.

"Or," she whispered in his ear, "Would you rather share the rabbits?" Garen turned his head, his nose almost touching hers. "What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously. "You have to come back here," Katarina said. "At noon, to sparr with me, and...talk." her eyes darted away from his for a moment as she finished her sentence.

"Talk, eh?(He used the tone when he taunts Katarina in game, when he says, 'Demacia...')Alright," Garen agreed. Smirking, Katarina handed the bulky man four rabbits. "That should be enough to not get suspicious, hmm?" she chuckled. "Well, Crownguard, I'd better see you here at noon or I'm gonna hunt your ass down."

Letting out a heart-flipping chuckle, Garen smiled. "Wouldn't dare to think about it."

After eating, the four Demacians set out to find the other champions that had been teleported to the Rift. "I wonder who we will find?" Quinn mused. "I hope we don't run into the Noxians," Shyvana huffed. Quinn and Garen's hearts twisted slightly at her tone. Biting her lip, Quinn said, "Maybe we'll run into someone from Ionia! I saw Yasuo earlier, I believe, though he is exiled..."

Riven stared at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe this was the time to think about Noxus. About her exile. About what she would do. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead.

"You can't run from yourself, Riven. I've tried." A deep male voice interrupted her thoughts.

Twisting her head, Riven saw a man with distinctly Ionian height with a paintbrush like hairstyle and deep brown eyes. "Yasuo," she said. "Here to take your revenge?" Yasuo let out a dark laugh. "You'd think that's what I'd do, if you weren't me." Raising her eyebrows, Riven asked, "What do you mean?"

Yasuo sighed. "I'm tired, Riven. Tired of being an exile, of knowing I killed Yone, of knowing everything but nobody else does." He sat down quietly by Riven. "I only have the wind left by my side, Riven. When I was first exiled, my only desire was to hunt you down and make you pay for what you did to my life, for what you did to the Elder. It was all your fault that Yone was dead. But now, I've seen you, I know what you have done, and how you are now an exile. I have learned many things in my exiled years, Riven. But what I have not learned, is what you feel about this whole-" he waved his hand slightly-"situation."

Riven stared at him. "Oh, Yasuo..." she murmured. "I regret some things I did for Noxus, I will say that. Killing your Elder-that was something I wish I hadn't done. But that was when I was in Noxus. Now I am an exile. I cannot think of how you felt when when he died, and I know I can't ever say anything, or do anything, that will let you forgive me. But-" she stopped abruptly. "This may sound ridiculous, and I will not stop you if you say no, but, I was hoping, maybe we can forget about the past, move forward...and, become friends." The word sounded strange on her tongue. Friends. A word rarely used in Noxus.

Yasuo was silent.

"I'm sorry." Riven sighed. "Let's pretend this never happened, okay? I will go, and we don't have to remember this moment." Heaving herself up, Riven grabbed her sword and began to trudge down the river to the mid lane. Yasuo's warm, calloused hand grasped her wrist.

"Wait."

She paused, preparing for the worst.

"Perhaps, we can walk away from the past. You're right, Riven. I may not ever forget what happened or forgive you, but maybe I can. I can overcome the anger and replace it. Perhaps we can be friends. Then the wind will not be the only thing standing by me." Riven turned, gaping at him. "Y-you mean, we _can_ forgive each other, be friends?"

Yasuo nodded. "If it isn't too much, I'd like to be with you while we are trapped here. Maybe I can learn to trust you more, and learn who you are."

Without thinking, Riven rushed at him, landing on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, yes! Thank you, Yasuo..." Realizing what she was doing, she awkwardly pulled back, red in the face. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Yasuo himself was a little pink in the face. He, Yasuo realized, had not been hugged by an attractive woman in years. Wait... attractive? _Too early for that,_ Yasuo scolded himself.

"I-it's fine..."

Smiling, Riven grabbed his hand. "Well, let's go to the mid lane, shall we?"

"Well, this isn't something you see everyday," Jarvan said, raising his eyebrows at Riven and Yasuo, with Quinn, Garen, and Shyvana behind him.

 **Whew! I think that was the longest chapter so far! I hope you like it, because I do! And I feel like when Katarina and Garen are alone they are more playful, based off of the taunts Garen tells Katarina in-game. I always thought of Yasuo as kind of worn from the accusations and revenge. Don't know if you agree, its just what I think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I did some thinking...and I'm going to replace Pantheon and Leona with Darius and Lux. (Sad face) I hope this makes some of you happier. Maybe I will do a few separate stories for some ships that were not included. PM me or leave a review if you want a separate story for your ship!**

 **Chapter 4**

Luxanna Crownguard was wandering around the red side of the rift, near the Gromp. "Huh," she mused. "Wonder why I'm here. I don't feel any connection with a Summoner..." As she stepped near the bush of the blue buff, a sharp axe yanked her in and she heard a dark laugh. "Just my luck," Darius said. "I happened to pull in the pretty little Demacian."

Riven flushed. "Oh...didn't expect to run into anyone...heheh..." she giggled nervously. Yasuo's hand gripped hers harder. "What are you Demacians trying to do, stuck in the rift?"

Jarvan raised his eyebrows. "We are exploring the rift to find all the champions who have been trapped here. My estimation is more than 12 champions are here, though I do not know the exact number."

Yasuo nodded thoughtfully. "Come to think of it...Riven, how many champions have you seen, other than me?" Riven tapped off champions on her fingers. "I think I caught sight of Katarina, Talon, that Cardmaster, and I think I saw that blonde girl-her name was...Lux? Luxanna! Yes, her."

Garen's eyes widened. "My sister? Where is she? I had no idea she was teleported here. Did she look fine?" Riven laughed. "Didn't take you as someone to panic over your siblings. Yes, she looked fine. Incredibly bright and innocent as usual. But...she's like, what, 20?"

"25," Garen grumbled. Riven stared. "Wow," she said. "That makes you like, what, 30? And are you sure she hasn't slept with anyone yet?" Garen's face turned red. "I'll make sure she hasn't," he growled. "What about you?" Riven asked curiously. "Found any 'true love' yet, Crownguard?"

For a moment, a picture of a laughing Katarina popped in his head. Shaking his head, he muttered, "No." Riven smiled cheekily. "Aw, too bad, I think Katarina's loveless right now too, and she's around your age, I think she's 28 now!" Flushing, Garen glared at her. "Why are we talking about this?"

Quinn shrugged. "I think it was because you were waaaaay to protective of Lux." Sighing, Jarvan broke up the bickering 'children'. "Alright, lets make this fast. Riven, Yasuo, do you know anything about us and the others teleported here?"

They shook their heads. "No, afraid not," Riven responded. "But, may we accompany you? I'd like to see who has been trapped here as well." Jarvan turned to his comrades. "Should we?"

Shyvana huffed. "She's a former Noxian! Should we trust her?" " _Former._ " Quinn exaggerated. "I say yes. She seems quite...preoccupied with Yasuo back there." Riven was playing with Yasuo's hair, stretching on her tip toes to reach it. Shyvana still didn't look happy about it. "Shyv, you can ride on my back, okay?" Jarvan bribed the pouting dragoness. "O-oh okay," she stuttered.

"Alright," Jarvan said, turning back to Riven, who immediately straightened and flushed. "You can come with us. Just don't cause any extra trouble, please." Riven smiled. "We won't, right Yasuo?" He nodded. Sighing, Jarvan began to walk towards toplane, with everyone trailing behind him, Shyvana comfortably snuggled on his back.

Lux whirled around. "Darius!" she complained, sending out a Light Binding and kicking him as hard as she could in the shins. "You couldn't _warn_ me first, huh?" Darius, dumbfounded, merely stared at the woman. Why was she not scared, or trembling in fear? It seemed comical, with the Lady of Luminosity pouting at him, hands on her hips.

"I'm not one to give _warnings,_ girl." Lux's face turned red. "I'm not a girl! I'm 25! You're like, what, Garen's age? So you're only 5 years older!" Darius raised his eyebrows. The girl was only five years younger? More mature than he thought. He'd always been intrigued by the blonde woman, and this was his chance to figure out where her precious Demacians were.

Sighing, he looked at the girl, and asked, "Care to explain where all your Demacian friends are?" Huffing, Lux plopped herself on the ground. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." As lady luck would have it(hahaaaa TF reference right there. Yes? No? okay..), it began to rain. Hard.

Both Darius and Lux were slowly getting soaked, but Darius's armor kept him drier than Lux's did. Shivering, she turned away, standing up. "Well, if you're not going to kill me here, I'm just going to die of hypothermia." As she walked away, Darius growled at the thoughts has was having, eyes tracing her drenched form. "Luxanna." she stopped, turning around.

He walked over to her, roughly grasping her wrist and dragging her under a ledge. "Stay as dry as you can." Tossing her his cape, he sat himself down as far away from her as she could, which was only a foot or so. Before Lux could question why he was doing this, he growled, "Can't have a Demacian die of hypothermia. Pathetic. If you die, it will be by my hand and this axe." he patted his weapon. But they both knew he was lying. That wasn't the only reason why he had 'helped' Lux. But she said nothing, merely wrapping herself in his cape, finding herself strangely comfortable.

Jarvan groaned as it began to rain. "I know a ledge near the red side's blue buff. We can take shelter there." The whole group hurried to the red side, rushing to the blue buff.

"Oh," Lux said, scooting awkwardly next to Darius. "Didn't expect to see you guys here,"

 **That is the end of chapter 4. I actually think this story is turning out pretty well. WRONGPAIRING, I hope you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RIGHTPAIRING: Actually I am kinda beginning to enjoy writing Darius and Lux. And besides I have so many damn ships I can just make a whole new story with the same problem with 20 different champions xD**

 **Also I'm updating this story a lot because all I have in my life right now is homework, eat, sleep, and do this fic...I live a sad life. But also I have a ton of ideas and I just to get it down.**

 **Chapter 5**

Garen could barely contain his anger. "LUXANNA CROWNGUARD," he roared. "WHAT, MAY I ASK, ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT-THAT 'HAND OF NOXUS'?" Lux stared at him defiantly. "First," she began, "I am twenty five years old! I have freedom! And, FYI, I wasn't doing anything bad with Darius!" she blushed as she finished.

Luckily Garen was too angry to catch the blush. "Darius," he snarled. "Move AWAY from my sister. Now." Darius snorted. "I'd rather not. I'm not going to get soaked just because I'm listening to you." "Or, _maybe,_ you just want to sit next to my sister, who _is off limits._ " Garen retorted.

"Garen!" Lux complained. "I'm not a child anymore! I can do what I like! Even if it has anything to do with Darius." Garen narrowed his eyes. "Lux," he said. "If you do not move away from that _oaf_ in the next five seconds I-"

" _That is enough,_ " Jarvan bellowed. " _I don't care if Lux is sleeping with Darius right now, just move over and let us all under the ledge. Right now we are all trapped in the rift. There is no Noxus or Demacia. NOW SHUT UP!_ " Shyvana who was still snuggled on his back, was baring her teeth, clutching Jarvan's chest.

"But," Garen began, "Why would Lux ever sleep with a man like th-"

"Because I'm **not**!" Lux lost it. "Darius just happened to pull me in with his axe near the bush! Now stop blaming him! He didn't do anything wrong!" she wrapped Darius's cape tighter around her. Jarvan looked ready to blow again. Taking note of this, Quinn quickly ushered everyone under the ledge. "Let's all argue about this _under_ the ledge, shall we?"

Sighing, Garen reluctantly sat himself down next to Lux. "Does anyone know what time it is til noon?"

Quinn looked up at the sky. "It should be noon in about half an hour," she calculated. "Why?" Garen shook his head. "No reason," he quickly replied. She narrowed her eyes but didn't push it. Garen was soon distracted by the fact that Lux was literally sitting on Darius's lap, though the two didn't seem to mind. In fact, they were bickering over whether Lux should give Darius's cape back to him.

"But it's warm!"  
"And I care because?"  
"Because I'll be cold if I don't wear it!"  
"You're not going to die."  
"What if I do die? Of hypothermia? Have fun paying for my funeral!"  
"You are so infuriating. Give me back my cape!"  
"No!"  
"Give it-"  
"Nooooooo!"  
"Alright, alright, woman! Keep the damn cape! You're going to pay for winning this argument."

Garen gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe Lux was talking so leisurely to the Hand of Noxus. If the rest of Demacia found out about this, she would be exiled without a thought, unless Jarvan managed to pull a few wires. A sudden angel part of his head shoved a thought into his brain. _But you're meeting Katarina at noon. She's the deadliest assassin in Noxus, and you're going to spar and talk with her? Hypocritical, Garen..._

Around fifteen minutes later, the rain had cleared and everyone was up and stretching their cramped muscles. "Eep!" Lux stumbled as she fell into Darius's waiting arms. "Watch how your stretching," he said gruffly. "You can't just fall into people while you stretch, Luxanna."

Huffing, Lux muttered, "Well, sor-ry..."

A while later, Garen quicky spit out an excuse, "I'm going to go scout around the blue side. I should be back in an hour." Jarvan raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Alright, but don't go anywhere and get caught."

"Kat," Garen called. "You'd better have something good to talk about. I have to be back on the red side within the hour."

"And why, may I ask, were you on the red side, Dear Demacia?" Kat leapt from the ledges above.

"We ran into Darius and Lux," Garen grumbled. "And they were a bit close for comfort." Katarina laughed. "Didn't take Darius as one to go for a petite girl like Lux."

"He'd better not," Garen growled fiercely. "Lux is too young for it, and Darius is from Noxus. He is a vile oaf, I tell you." Katarina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Garen. If they do get together, they'll keep it secret, I'm sure."

He sighed, raising his sword. "Let's spar, then, shall we?"

A few minutes laterrrrr

Katarina was breathing hard, Garen pinning her under him with his sword at her neck. Grinning, she wrapped both legs around his waist and flipped them over. Laughing, she collapsed on his chest. "Wow, you seem like you've been training."

"So I have," Garen breathed gently. Katarina, realizing what an intimate position they were in, blushed and untangled herself from Garen's chest. "So," she said. "I said we were going to talk. Let's talk."

"Have you ever wondered what it was like to be in love?" Garen asked quietly as they sat by the river. Katarina flinched. "Yes," she whispered."Even now, I wonder if I'm in love with one man I know..." "Who?" Garen questioned. He felt a protective flare in his chest, but it was different from the way he felt about Lux.

"I'd rather not say," Kat stood up abruptly. "Look, shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?"

"Kat-"

"Please," Katarina turned away. "Go."

Confused and broken, Garen walked away, wondering if he was in love.

 **Daaaamn Garen, better get your girl back fast!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are you guys enjoyinggg~?**

 **Chapter 6**

Katarina du Couteau slammed daggers continuously into a tree. _Father was right,_ she thought, thinking of the time when she had earned her scar. _Women let emotions into her way too often._ _Her father paced the room. "Maybe I was wrong," he muttered. "I should not have trained you to be an assassin. A woman always lets emotions get in her way of the kill."_

 _Her father was normally a kind man, but when something was failed or done wrong, he angered easily. "Father-" Katarina began._

 _"No." Marcus du Couteau growled. "I'm sorry, Kat, but this-"_

 _Katarina held back tears. Don't cry, she told herself. I deserve this. I nearly failed the mission, put me in jeopardy._ _ **I deserve this.**_

 _In that moment, Katarina's heart stoned. Her tears, which had seemed so close to the surface, evaporated. A blank, emotionless look overcame her face._

 _"Father," she repeated in a monotone voice. "I will no longer let emotions cloud my assassinations. Put me on another mission. I swear I will not fail you."_

 _Seeing the change in his daughters composure and voice, Marcus sighed. "Katarina, please, leave, go to your quarters. I will tell you about your next mission tomorrow."_

 _Katarina du Couteau had locked away her emotions. Or so she thought._

A pressure filled Katarina's eyes; something she had not felt in years, years where she had killed without mercy. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no..."

But it was too late. Tears began to stream down Katarina's face, a foreign feeling which she now welcomed. She thought she had no longer felt, was no longer human.

But...Garen. He made her _feel._ He made her happy in a way she hadn't felt since she had played with Cassiopeia when she was human, and when they were young children.

He made her heart flip. He made her lips curve up. He made her stomach flutter.

Garen Crownguard had made her fall in love.

* * *

Garen slowly trudged his way back to Jarvan and the others. _What is wrong with me?_ Garen wondered. But he knew. He knew, but he didn't want to know.

Katarina.

She made his heart flip. She made his lips curve up. She made his stomach flutter.

Katarina du Couteau had made him fall in love.

* * *

Quinn immediately noticed the subtle change in Garen. "Garen?" she asked. He tilted his head towards her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Garen murmured. "There's nothing wrong." Furrowing her brow, Quinn tried to figure out what was wrong. Garen didn't get depressed easily. Like his sister, he saw the light in many things. But there were two things that could make him sad. One, Lux.

Two, he was in love, and had no idea how to deal with it.

 _Garen Crownguard was in love._

The man who had fought countless wars and only seemed to let Lux and Jarvan in his heart.

He loved someone.

And Quinn was sure she knew who it was.

Later that evening, Darius had announced that he was leaving to find other places to settle. "I'm not staying with you Demacians," he sneered. "And I'm not staying with that Noxian exile and Ionian."

Lux had quickly stood up after that. "I want to come with you," she said. "I want to find something useful so that we can escape the rift. Even if it is meaning that I have to go with Darius. Plus, we'll probably cover ground faster."

Darius argued, "I never said you could come with me!"

"Well, you didn't say I couldn't come."

That cut him short. Sighing, he grunted, "You'd better not hold me down." Smirking, Lux replied, "I wouldn't _dare_ slow the Lord Darius down." Strangely, Garen did not argue and refuse to let Lux accompany the Hand of Noxus. Lux frowned at him. "Garen," she said quietly. "Are you alright?" No response. She sighed, turning back to Darius. "So, when are we going?"

 _This is going to be a long, long night,_ Darius thought acidly. "We leave tomorrow," he finally said. "I'm not waiting for you if you can't wake up."

* * *

An owl hooted as Quinn silently slunk her way to the place where she had tended to Talon the night before. "Talon," she whispered. "Are you here?"

A small grunt assured her that the silent assassin was there. "I only came because you left before I could refuse," he growled. Quinn laughed, a sweet sound that sent his heart skipping. "Of course," she smiled. "Now, let me see your feet."

Sighing, the assassin revealed his feet to the waiting woman, who slowly unwrapped the old, soiled bandages.

"The skin seems to be healing nicely," Quinn noted. "You should be back to full recovery in about two days. Which means," she smiled cheekily. "You have to come back here two more times." Talon groaned, but didn't feel to annoyed. More, well, amused and...nervous? And happiness...and maybe a touch of fondness. And something, something he couldn't put his finger on.

Talon had never felt so much emotion towards one human being. Sure, he felt hate, he felt a brotherly caring towards Katarina, but he kept it all locked away safely, safe from his assassinations. "Why," he murmured, to nobody in particular, "Do you make me feel this way?"

Quinn's face began to heat up. "W-what do you mean?" Talon gently grabbed both her wrists and pulled her closer. "Why do you make me feel so many emotions? What is this feeling that makes me want to stay near you, be with you, and let my heart beat as fast as it wants near you?"

"I-I think...that the emotion you are talking about," Quinn gulped, pulling away. "Is known as...uh...love...uh, look, I need to get back, get as much sleep as I can." She began to stumble her way backwards.

"Quinn," he muttered. "Don't go." The loneliness in his voice made her hesitate. Slowly she returned to her spot next to him and awkwardly hugged the man, taking in his warmth.

"Can we stay like this?" she murmured. "Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Little Bird."

 **yaaaaaay that was awkward... anyway, suggest some ideas to introduce the other champions and ships, cuz i runnin' outta ideas xp**


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized I've been saving these chapters under Teleport "Malfuction". Much grammar. Too good 5 u. ;P (Listening to I Love You by omfg as I write)**

 **Chapter 7**

Quinn slowly sank comfortably into Talon's arms, who was slightly awkward, as he had never held a woman like this before. He felt rather tongue tied as he stared at the beautiful woman in snuggled in his lap.

 _"Can we stay like this?" Quinn murmured. "Please?"_

 _"I'm not going anywhere, Little Bird."_

The words echoed in his head. He couldn't believe he had said that. He should have pushed her away, and left her. He thought about what General du Couteau might say at this scene. The general was an unpredictable man, and might've had to reactions. One, he would disband Talon in disgust for holding a Demacian woman like this. Two, he would slap his back and say, "Nice going, got yourself a woman, huh?"

Talon preferred the latter.

Looking down on the purple haired woman, he gently stroked her cheek. Her lips curved into an angelic smile that made his heart stumble. "Oh, Little Bird," he murmured. "Why are you making it so hard for me to walk away to keep you safe?"

* * *

Kha'zix the Void Reaver took a deep sniff of the air. Tilting his head to the side, he snarled confusedly. There was an intoxicating scent that was lingering. He desired to be near the maker of the scent.

He did not want to harm it, which made him click his claws frustratedly. He should follow the scent and kill and evolve.

But why did he not want to kill the scent and evolve? Why did he want to be near it, and be in its comfort?

Why?

* * *

Riven awoke in the pitch darkness. Sighing, she curled her knees to her chest. Looking to her left, she could faintly make out Yasuo sleeping soundly, snoring every once in a while. Riven smiled at the sight, reaching out to touch his arm, which was sticking out towards her direction.

It was warm, and comforting.

She curled around his arm, and surrendered to sleep once more.

* * *

Lux groaned as a rough hand shook her awake. "Up, Luxanna," Darius grunted. Lux slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them. Realizing Darius had slept shirtless and had taken his armor off, she blushed and looked at the sky.

The sun was barely peeking up from the trees. "We had to wake up this early?" she grumbled. "No later?"

"Nope" was his only reply. Frowning, Lux slowly heaved herself up, stretching and cracking her knuckles. "Well, might as well get up and at 'em. Are we going to eat breakfast?" she questioned. "We'll get breakfast on the way," Darius replied as he dressed, snapping on his armor. "No complaining." he added as Lux opened her mouth to object. Snapping her mouth shut, Lux sighed. "Could you at least call me Lux, and not Luxanna?"

"Alright, _Lux,_ let's go, shall we?" Darius smirked.

"Very well," Lux returned in a mocking pompous tone.

"Ladies first," Darius returned.

"As you wish, _Lord_ Darius." laughed Lux.

When Lux laughed, Darius fought the urge to smile. His lips twitched but stayed under his command. "Alright, lets stop joking around and actually get places," he said, marching off in the direction of the middle lane.

"You're no fun," Lux pouted. "The Hand of Noxus is not all about _fun_." Darius pointed out.

"But still, it wouldn't hurt you to be a little bit funny!" she replied. He shrugged. "Eh."

"You big bulky men don't do much but grunt, do you," Lux teased. "Well, if you do want to be like that, then at least look for breakfast. I'm starved." Obliging, Darius began to look around for a food source.

Suddenly the two could not move.

They couldn't lift their feet.

Looking down, Lux realized they were in a spider's trap.

A trap fit for a queen.

A Spider Queen.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I was kinda writer's blocked, but still wanted to upload a chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and maybe suggest some stuff?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn, writer's block hurts...**

 **I hope this chapter doesn't seem incredibly bad or anything...**

 **Chapter 8**

"Well, well," Elise the Spider Queen laughed. "Look at the two flies who have clumsily made their way into my web."

"Elise," Darius spat. "You were transported here? What rotten luck."

Elise merely smiled. "Ah, the fly is feisty, eh? Well, I'll fix that." She spat a blob of webbing towards Darius's mouth. "Nrrgh!" he growled, now unable to speak. "Nrrrgh!"

"Hey!" Lux cried. "Don't do that! It's not nice!" Elise smirked. "And I care because?" Lux's face contorted angrily. "Oh," she growled. "You don't want to see me angry, do you, Spider Queen?"

Lux's entire body glowed as she released herself from the spiderwebs with her magic.

" _Elise,_ " she boomed, her voice sounding incredibly terrifying, " _In the name of Demacia, I shall punish you. SEE MY TRUE FORM!_ " she roared as she let out the most powerful Final Spark yet. It burned every web in sight. Elise's spiderlings shriveled as she screamed, falling to the ground. Grass and trees were lit aflame as the light beam purged all darkness.

Darius's webs were burned away. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the Lady of Luminosity. Her eyes were wide and multicolored, reflecting all the colors of light. She seemed terrifying, yet...beautiful.

Yes, Darius found the Lady of Luminosity, from Demacia, beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous.

Eventually the burning light faded as Lux relaxed, panting. The beam had left a clear mark. Burns lay everywhere and a whole, thick line had been etched into the ground. Lux's legs failed her as she collapsed into Darius's arms.

"Take a break, Lux," he whispered into her hair. "You've done enough." Understatement of the Rift much.

Elise was on her knees, her eyes twisted shut as she hissed, all her legs severely burned. "You," she coughed, voice dry and hoarse, "do not have so much power. I refuse to believe it." Suddenly, a dark form leapt forward out of the burned woods.

"Where is the scent?" Kha'zix hissed. He slowly made his way towards Elise, who had managed to flutter open her eyes slightly. "Elise," he murmured. "Your scent." Elise stared. "Pardon?" Kha'zix repeated, "Your scent, it leads me here."

Elise raised a scorched eyebrow. "And that means? You want to kill me, to evolve? Well, too bad, Void Reaver." Kha'zix shook his head. "It is...strange. My instincts tell me to follow your scent. But I do not desire to consume and evolve, merely stay near you. As, as...what do humans call it...a comfort?"

Elise's eyes widened. "Comfort," she whispered. A word she had never used. The Spider Queen never needed comfort. But she couldn't turn the Void Reaver away. His claws were turned slightly inward, almost seeming shy. His antennae twitched as his eyes flicked around. It was kind of cute, actually.

"Ah, Kha'zix," she said. "Help me up, please." The purple creature stepped forward cautiously before holding out his claw. Gently grasping it, Elise pulled herself up. "We shall take our leave," she said quietly, cautiously reaching out to gently pet his head. Kha'zix let a deep, rumbling sound emerge from his throat, which she realized was purring. The Void Reaver was _purring_ under her touch.

Well then.

While all of this had gone on, Darius had quietly carried Lux away to safety. Stroking her hair, he whispered, "Lux, are you still with me?" In response, Lux groaned and wrapped her arms around Darius's neck, pulling herself closer to him. Her cheeks turned pink as she snuggled herself in his chest, molding herself into him.

"Rest now," he mumbled before he settled himself on the ground, with Lux still clutching his neck.

* * *

Jarvan slowly sat up, stretching and yawning. He shook Garen's shoulder. The bulky man sat up, giving Jarvan a glance. Jarvan's eyes widened as he saw the quality of his best friend.

His eyes were sunken and dark bags lay under his eyes. His cheeks were hollowed out and suddenly, the Commander of the Dauntless Vanguard looked twenty years older than he did. The man looked gaunt, as if he had been haunted.

"Garen," Jarvan said quietly. "There's no more excuses. What is the matter?"

Garen sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Nothing you need to know," he replied.

Jarvan shook his head but didn't press the issue. Turning to Shyvana, he gently grasped her arm. It was warm, and right now all he wanted was to snuggle up with Shyvana. Though that wouldn't be appropriate. Shyvana wouldn't want a man like him. She would find someone else, not matter how much the thought hurt him.

"Shyv," he whispered. "Wake up."

* * *

Thresh hissed, looking up. He sensed souls. A soul that was close to dying. Another healthy one next to it. Which champions were they?

Well, he'd have to find out, eh?

* * *

Twisted Fate slowly made his way to the red side near the wolves. "Can't believe I'm doin' this," he grumbled to himself. But he had nowhere else to go. All he could do now was to go to Evelynn for help or accompany her with whatever she was doing.

Knowing her, she could be doing anything.

She could be stalking other champions.

She could be calmly sitting near the wolves.

She could be-

"Right behind you," Evelynn whispered, appearing behind Fate. He slowly turned his head to the blue skinned woman. "As always, sneaky as ever." he chuckled.

"Would I ever change?" she smiled slightly. "Well, I expect you're here to stay."

"Right you are," Fate said. "Aren't I always?" Eve replied, leading him to the wolves. "Surprisingly, the wolves do nothing even though they are not under control of the Summoners." The wolves sat there, sleeping and snorting.

Fate rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course the wolves are peaceful," he sighed. "Of course they are."

"Surprised?" Evelynn laughed.

"Very," he returned her smile.

 **Always wanted to give Lux an angry untamed side. Wish come true!**

 **And also, Guest: Katarina and Talon are adopted siblings-they would not think of each other in a romantic way, only sibling wise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anya Ishikawa: Gosh, thanks for that whole hunk of info! And yes, I finally figured out the button "Horizontal Line" xP. It only took me like 6 chapters...**

 **popcherrypop: thanks for the idea! I used it in this chapter, and it turned out great!**

 **Chapter 9**

Shyvana groaned as she curled even tighter. "Don wanna wake up," she mumbled. "Lemme sleep 'bit longer..." She grabbed Jarvan's arm and pulled. Not expecting it, the prince stumbled and fell onto her modest chest.

"Mph!" Jarvan's face turned bright red as he realized what was happening. Shyvana did not react but her face turned a slight shade of pink. "Mmm..." she mumbled. She clasped the prince to her bosom, not letting go.

"Uhhhh, Shyv?" Jarvan asked, his voice muffled by her chest. "Would you, ah, let go, please?"

Shyvana cracked open an eye. "Oh!" she gasped, immediately letting go. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't really thinking, please, forgive me-!" She sat up awkwardly, flushing a bright crimson.

"I-it's fine, Shyv, don't worry," Jarvan smiled gently. Shyvana looked around. "Actually, I think I should worry. Where's Quinn?"

* * *

Quinn slowly opened her eyes as she felt sunlight filtering in through her eyelids. Wait, sunlight? Just as she was about to jolt up, Quinn realized that Talon had snuggled around her, and he was asleep. A small smile graced his features as he snored.

Quinn smiled. Then frowned. Surely someone had noticed she was gone. She'd have to make an excuse for her absence. "Hrmm?" Talon mumbled, cracking open an eye. "Quinn?"

"Right here," she whispered.

"You should be going back to your friends, shouldn't you? I'm surprised you didn't leave me." Talon said.

"Oh, I couldn't leave you, with your little smile and your adorable snoring," Quinn teased, blushing. Talon laughed, a rare sound. "Wait, I smile? In my sleep?" Quinn smirked. "A very _adorable_ smile, may I add."

Talon groaned. "That's embarrassing..." Quinn laughed. "I'll be going," she said. "But first-" she leaned down and gave Talon a kiss on the cheek. She jogged off, leaving a blushing Talon behind her. "See you soon, Talon!"

Quinn slunk in front of Jarvan and the others. "Where were you, Quinn?" Jarvan growled. "You had us worried!"

"I went to look for food," Quinn replied, doing her best to look sheepish. "I didn't find anything..."

Jarvan sighed. "Alright. Now, we have to wake Yasuo and Riven. We didn't get to meet all the champions. It also seems that Lux and Darius have already left." Quinn nodded and Shyvana stalked over to the two exiles. "Wake up," she hissed. "Now."

Riven groaned as she sat up. "You have to be that harsh?" she grumbled.

"Well, _Noxian,_ I don't exactly take a liking towards you," Shyvana snapped. "Now wake your boyfriend up before I make him."

"First, I'm a Noxian _exile,_ and second, he's not my boyfriend!" she huffed. Rolling her eyes, Shyvana walked away, calling, "Just get him up!" Sighing, Riven turned around and gently shook Yasuo's shoulder. "Yasuo," she whispered. "Wakey wakey," she sing-songed.

"Mrrrrrgh," he grumbled. "I hate waking up early..." She giggled. "Well, too bad, sleepy head, unless you want Shyvana to rip your head off. Personally, I'd rather keep my head and wake up early." she joked. Yasuo laughed sleepily as he shook his head, untied hair flying.

He skillfully tied his hair, and turned to Riven, who was watching him. "What?" he asked awkwardly.

"N-nothing." Riven stammered, blushing. "It's just...your shirtless." Yasuo look down. "Oh," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry." He grabbed his shirt(actually, what is his top called? Someone halp) and quickly dressed.

"Ready to go," he said, standing up. He grasped Riven's hand and walked with her towards the Demacians. Riven glanced at Quinn. She looked...daydreamy.

Riven knew what that meant.

As the group began to walk, Riven pulled Quinn to the back, whispering, "Let's have a little girl talk, shall we?" Quinn blinked. "About what?" she asked. Riven grinned. "Well, you've obviously been seeing someone."

Quinn flushed. "W-what?" she stammered. "No, I haven't!" Riven crossed her arms. "Well, where were you this morning, hmm?" she questioned the ranger. "I told you guys, I went to look for food!" Quinn lied.

"Yeah sure," Riven rolled her eyes. "Now, tell me, who are you seeing? I won't tell." Quinn's eyes darted left and right. Realizing she had no escape, she grumbled, "You swear?"

"I swear."

"Well, I-I went to see Talon last night, and accidentally fell asleep," Quinn blushed. Riven wiggled her eyebrows. "Oooh, didn't know that Talon would ever fall for a Demacian! And you guys are already like this?" she crossed her fingers together.

"Well, we aren't like that-yet-I think..." Quinn's face burned. "I kissed his cheek, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it? I mean, I don't think he likes me _that_ way, does he? It's hopeless."

"Oh, Talon is just shy," Riven dismissed Quinn's worries with a wave of her hand. "If he hadn't told you to go away or killed you, he must really like you."

"You think?" Quinn said doubtfully. "I _know_." Riven replied. Quinn's spirit lightened. "I hope your right," she said. "I'll meet him tonight, and ask him. Now, what about you, Riven?" she asked mischievously. How are you and Yasuo doing?" It was Riven's turn to blush now. "W-well its not like that..."

"Oh?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Has it gone farther than I thought?" Riven looked away. "No! I mean, he's not really showing much feeling towards me..."

Quinn grinned. "I think I know how to fix that." Without warning, Quinn shoved Riven, who yelped as she fell face first onto the dirt, scratching her arm on a sharp twig. "Ow!" Yasuo immediately paused his conversation with Jarvan and rushed over to the Noxian exile.

"Riven!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Riven winced. Blood trickled out of her arm continuously. "It sure doesn't look like your okay," Yasuo replied, concerned. "We need to stop the bleeding." He lifted the woman up and carried her bridal style, holding her close to his chest. "Can we head to the river?" he asked Jarvan. "We can see if there are any champions there and wash Riven's arm." Jarvan shrugged. "Sure," he said.

* * *

Syndra sighed as she floated towards the river. She paused and turned as she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. "Who's there?" she called.

"Syndra," Zed said as he stepped out of the bushes. She inclined her head and summoned two orbs beside her. Hopping on one, she gestured for the Master of Shadows to have a seat on the other sphere. "Do you know what happened?" she asked as Zed gingerly settled himself on the purple ball.

"I do not know," Zed replied. "But it should have something to do with the Summoners." Syndra nodded. "I thought as much," she said thoughtfully. "Though, I thought it was quite rare to have a malfunction of an sort in the League."

Zed sighed. "It is rare. Just our luck that we had to be transported here." Syndra scooted closer to him. "Do you know how many champions are here?" Zed shook his head. "I do not know, but I sense that Shen is here. With my luck, Akali will be here as well." Syndra laughed. "Luck. Do you really believe in that? It is all fate." Zed shrugged. "Believe what you want," he replied. "I have no control over what you think."

"Maybe you do," Syndra breathed quietly. Zed looked at her. "I did not hear that. What did you say?" Syndra shook her head. "Nothing," she said quickly. Zed's eyes narrowed. "You said something. And I wish to know what you said, Syndra." his voice resonated from his mask. The Dark Sovereign shook her head furiously like a small child. "Nothing, nothing." she repeated. Zed thought it was kind of adorable the way she denied things. Her cheeks puffed out and her face always flushed. She would look away and scrunch herself up into a tight ball.

"Syndra," he repeated gently. His hand touched her leg. "Tell me," he whispered. Syndra blushed. "Do I have to?" she pouted. "Mhmmm," Zed replied, tracing a pattern on her leg. Syndra sighed. "Fine. I said, 'Maybe you do'. Happy?" she turned away, her back facing the Master of Shadows. He sat stock still, processing the information and attempting to not say "whut" as a response.

Syndra sniffed and looked back at the ninja. "I shouldn't have said anything," she muttered, sniffing. Hopping off her orb, she began to walk away as casually but quickly as possible. Zed suddenly found the urge to move and grabbed her arm. "Syndra."

He pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in a warm hug. Syndra let loose, finally finding the courage to shed tears. "All these years," she whispered, sobbing. "I have never felt emotions. But, I met you, and you became my _friend,_ I just couldn't not like you." She pulled away, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and ran away, with a stupefied Zed calling her name.

 **Damn. This was...a nice chapter, I think. Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review to tell me what you think! Also, I guess I think that even if Syndra is powerful, she can have some breakdowns because she doesn't really know emotions..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I guess I did do pretty well with chapter 9. Thank you all for your support ^.^**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: you can jump around every time, but just-just don't stub your toe. I don't wanna be sued xD**

 **Chapter 10**

Riven found herself rather comfortable in Yasuo's warm arms. She sighed and tried to ignore her throbbing arm, which was slowly bleeding onto Yasuo's skin and her arm bandages. Yasuo looked down at her and smiled. "You'll be okay," he whispered, pulling her even closer to him.

Riven patted his cheek. "Of course I will," she smiled. "It won't kill me. I can barely feel it now." Yasuo returned her smile and brushed a strand of silvery white hair away from Riven's crimson eyes. She blushed lightly and looked away.

Suddenly Jarvan paused as he spotted a figure in the distance, running in their direction.

Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, was running. And _crying._ "Erm," Shyvana said awkwardly as Syndra nearly ran into them. " _Leave me!_ " she bellowed, using her ability, Scatter the Weak to blow them backwards with crackling purple energy.

The entire group stood in silence as the silver haired woman ran off, back in the direction she had come.

* * *

Zed sighed, trudging in a random direction, which happened to be where his senses told him where Shen was. Syndra. She had literally told him that she loved him. In a sense, anyway. Zed was not familiar with the feelings that he had towards Syndra.

In all his years, he had never felt so...warm towards anyone. Except a long time ago, when Shen was his "brother". He needed to find Syndra. He needed to find her, and tell her, she shouldn't be afraid.

"Zed," a deep male voice jolted Zed from his thoughts. "You are here, as well." Shen, the Eye of Twilight, stepped out of the bushes, with Akali silently walking next to him.

"Shen," Zed glared. "And your girlfriend, too." Akali rolled her eyes but did not move from her position close to Shen. "What if he is, what if he isn't?" she grumbled. "What difference does it make, Zed?" Zed smirked under his mask and drew himself into a fighting stance.

"There is no one to stop us," he said, facing Shen. "Come fight me, _brother._ You shall not be an orphan long!" he laughed. Shen's face did not change, but his fists clenched. Akali gently wrapped her hand around his fist. "Don't, Shen. This is only making it worse."

Shen turned to her. "Stay back, Fist of Shadow," he said monotonously. "This will be the last battle between the Master of Shadows and I." Akali's gentle hand tightened. "Oh, so if you die, I'll never hear you say my name," she ranted bitterly. "I'll never see your face. I'll never see you on the Rift. _I_ will be the one burying your body. I'll never feel your hands near mine. I'll never hear your reassurance again.

"This is how it is, isn't it?" she laughed harshly. "Fist of Shadow-" Shen started.

"I _care,_ Shen!" Akali cut him off. "Oh, maybe you don't, but I do. What do I care what you think right now? For all I know, when I turn around, you'll be dead, with your head at my feet.

" _Understood,_ " she mocked. " _Tread carefully._ What happened to you, Shen? What happened to the man I knew? _I don't know you, so just go ahead. Go fight Zed. Kill him, or die trying._ " she threw one of her kamas at his feet. All of her calm demeanor was gone.

"Good bye, _Eye of Twilight._ "

Then, the Fist of Shadow turned her back on the man she thought she knew, the man she loved, who she thought was no more.

* * *

Yasuo gently washed Riven's injured arm, holding her carefully. "Does it hurt?" he kept asking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," was always Riven's answer. "Honestly, you don't have to be so worried!" she smiled and leaned on Yasuo's chest. "I'm safe right here." They sat there in silence. Jarvan and the others had already gone ahead. Yasuo had told them that they would catch up later.

Then, in his total guy idiocy and density(girls can relate) he decided that this was about as romantic as it would get and asked the Noxian exile a life threatening question.

"Riven," he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Riven's face turned a brilliant shade of red. "Wh-what?"

Yasuo shook his head. "Never mind," he said bluntly, "Forget I said anyth-" He was cut off by Riven's warm, chapped lips on his. Fireworks exploded in his stomach. Nothing existed but her. Her warm body wrapping herself around him like a blanket, hugging him close.

She tasted like cinnamon.

Riven pulled away gently, smiling. "That was nice," she breathed. _Better than nice,_ she thought to herself. Yasuo was still in slight shock, his cheeks dusted pink. "What's wrong?" Riven purred. "You didn't like it?" Her stomach twisted and turned at the thought of rejection.

"I didn't enjoy it," he said slowly. "I _loved_ it." He kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. "Did you know," he whispered between kisses, "You are the most beautiful and only woman I have ever kissed?" Riven smiled. "No," she said. "And I'm glad I know now."

* * *

Thresh slowly made his way towards the two souls he had sensed earlier. They look tantalizingly delicious.

Suddenly, a greenish glow surrounded the Chain Warden, and a ghostly woman appeared with spear in hand. "Thresh," she echoed. "Why are you coming to collect the two souls?" He laughed. "That's what I do, dear Kalista."

"The soul you seek is not dead yet," Kalista warned. "You have no right, especially because it is a champion." Thresh whipped his chains around. "I do not care," he hissed. "Try and stop me, dear Kalista."

* * *

Darius sat worriedly next to Lux. She had not moved for the whole day, except for her constant shivering, and she was running a high fever. He should find the Demacians, Darius reasoned. He had heard that Quinn was a healer back in the day.

Darius gently picked up the blonde woman and began his search for the Demacians.

"Don't worry, Lux," he whispered. "I won't let you die."

 **Dun dun duuuun! Yay, first kiss of the story! Also, does anyone know who the two souls Thresh senses are? xp**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trilia-Hellscream: I think Kha'zix is an insect of some sort, so spider insect isn't that bad...**

 **FROZENbender: thank you for your criticism. Glad you like my story!**

 **SaturneOTMW: its spelled "dying". But who cares, we're all too young to care about spelling. Also, hint hint, who was next to Lux, *coughcoughcough* *gags* *chokes***

 **Chapter 11**

Elise sighed and settled on a silky soft cobweb bed she had made. Patting the spot beside her, Elise gestured for Kha'zix to join her on the bed. "Relax," she murmured. "Nothing will happen." she winced as she rubbed against a burn that Lux had kindly given her.

"That accursed Lux," she growled. Kha'zix twitched his antennae. "Do you want me to kill her?" he asked helpfully. Elise sighed. "Oh, I wish," she said, pulling Kha'zix close to her. "But the Summoners would punish me severely if you did. And you would, too." Elise rested her head on Kha'zix's(damn look at all those apostrophes). "Are you tired?" she asked sleepily.

Kha'zix turned to her. "I do not fully understand the word 'tired'." he said. Elise smiled. "Take a nap, I will show you," she purred, pulling Kha'zix's head onto her soft chest. He purred in delight as he shut his eyes and slowly relaxed.

* * *

Garen silently traveled around the map, moving as fast as he could without breaking a sweat. He knew nobody would notice his disappearance immediately, for he had not said a word while he was with the rest of his comrades.

He stopped and sat on a rock near the Red Brambleback on the blue side. It was the last place on the map where he had not explored. "Katarina," he called out huskily. "I know you're here." He heard a muffled sound from the bush.

"What do you want, Crownguard?" It sounded like she was crying. Her quiet snuffling made Garen's heart ache. "Kat," he started hesitantly. "I'm so sorry," he ended lamely in a whisper. Katarina stepped out of the bush, her eyes puffy and red.

"That's all you got?" she laughed quietly. "You went around the whole map-" she hiccuped. "To say _that_?" Garen looked away. "Yeah," he scratched the back of his neck. "Pretty bad, huh?" he took a deep breath.

"Kat, I'm sorry. I know why you left the other day, why you cried. _I_ did that. And I wanted to say sorry. I don't want you to be broken. You are truly a friend that I care about, but I don't know if you feel the same, but-

I love you."

Katarina sat, dumbfounded, as she stared at the bulky man, who's face was slowly building up in shades of pink and red. "Y-you _what_?" she asked, trembling. Garen drew himself to his full height, and repeated, "I am in love with Katarina du Couteau."

Her hands flew to her lips. "Oh, my god, Garen," she was crying again, but this time, a smile lit up like a rainbow after a storm on a rainy day on her face. "Do you know how much trouble we will get into?" she flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I love you too, Garen Crownguard." she whispered in his ear.

She urgently pressed her mouth to his, wanting to make sure this was all real, and not just a dream, a dream come true.

Garen eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close and enjoying her warmth.

Katarina had been kissed before, yes, but this, this was so much more heartfelt. Garen's innocence, his light and love, seeped through her, drying her tears and sending tingles through her body. Reluctantly she pulled away, only to be kissed again, and again.

"Uhm, am I interrupting something?"

Katarina jumped from Garen's arms and turned to a Talon with his eyebrows raised. "Kat, what will Marcus say about this?"

Katarina stared at him imploringly. "Talon, you won't tell, will you?" she cocked a brow. Talon sighed. "The things I do for you," he groaned. "Only because I can relate." Immediately, Talon wished he had never said anything. _Damnit, Quinn,_ he thought fondly of the ranger.

Unfortunately, Katarina and Garen were on the case in an instant. "You can relate?" Katarina asked cheekily. "How so? Do tell, dear brother." Talon glared. Then sighed. Then glared again at his sister. Garen stared at Talon. "It's bad enough that I'm pretty sure Lux is in love with that idiot Darius. Are you telling me another Demacian has fallen for a Noxian?"

Katarina poked him. "Speak for yourself," she said. "Right," Garen coughed uncomfortably. "Other than my situation." He sat himself down on a rock and Katarina plopped herself on his lap. "C'mon, Talon, you can tell," she smiled convincingly.

Talon shook his head but growled, slowly and surely said, "I guess you would say I'm 'seeing' Quinn." Garen sighed. "Of course it's Quinn. Who else would it be? Shyvana is obviously too smitten with Jarvan."

"Well," Katarina said cheerily. "We're all traitors to Noxus now, technically, and soon Darius will be too, once he gets the balls to kiss Lux." "WHAT?" Garen roared. "Darius is not kissing my sister!" Katarina rolled her eyes. "Please, hon, by the time you see them again, they'll be all over each other."

Garen's face flushed. "Luxanna is too precious for that kind of thing!" he said, fists clenching. "That man will not lay a single kiss on my sister!" "Are you sure?" Katarina asked coyly. "You don't know what they're doing now, do you? They could be having a heavy make out session right about now." she sing songed, laughing.

* * *

Shen gingerly picked up Akali's kama, feeling his chest tighten slightly. Akali had just left him. Zed looked at him. "You're not going to go after her?" he asked. "Shen, you were always a failure in women." Shen glared at him. "How are you doing with Syndra? You let her run away _crying._ " Zed glared back. "At least she didn't storm off in a terrible rage. I can fix what I've done. The chances are unlikely for you, however."

Shen roared as he lunged at Zed, anger at full rage, heart set on getting Akali to love him again.

 **Yay...? I hope this wasn't such a wonky chapter that everyone thinks its terrible ~.~**


	12. Chapter 12

**popcherrypop: oh yeah, they're called kamas...and nice ideas, maybe I will mix them with my own! And yeah, I guess I should get more detailed, but sometimes I'm lazy and my mom gives me food...heh...**

 **I want to thank you all for giving me all this support and giving me these ideas. This really means a lot to me and motivates me.**

 **I also might start another short fanfic, either with PanthxLeona, JinxxEkko, LeesinxSona, MasterYixIrelia, or VarusxDiana. Tell me which one you guys want to see!**

 **Chapter 12**

Kalista smiled as she prepared her spear, shifting into a fighting stance. "Come at me, Thresh," she laughed. Thresh grinned and threw his scythe at her, grazing her shoulder as she leaped aside. "You're going to have to try harder if you're going to hit me," she taunted.

Gritting his teeth, Thresh tossed his hook out once more, this time wrapping around her slender waist and pulling him to her. For a moment, the battle between the eternal spirits paused. "I got you," he smiled. He grasped her slim wrist(which he realized, fit into his hand quite well, he thought awkwardly) and flayed her backwards. Grinding her teeth, Kalista wondered why she had been so hesitant when she was near the Chain Warden.

 _If you carry me, I will support you,_ she remembered him say once. It was a while ago, when she had moved into the Shadow Isles and after they had played as a team in the bot lane that was successful. Grinding her teeth, she felt her cheeks warm up, a feeling she hadn't felt in centuries. She shook her head and threw her spear forward with deadly force and accuracy, so Thresh had no choice to take the blow, stumbling backwards.

"You're falling apart," Thresh taunted, speaking of her emotions, unlike when he did this in-game, when he spoke of the champion's soul. "What to do with the pieces?" Kalista smiled sweetly. "Why, help me pick up the pieces, dear."

* * *

Zed easily sidestepped Shen's anger-attack. "I would help you with your woman," he laughed. "But I'm too busy with my own." Growling, Shen gritted his teeth as he stepped back. "Is that so, Zed? Then how about you-"

" _Will you **idiots**_ _stop fighting and shut up, too?!_ " an echoing female voice rang in their ears. Turning, the two ninjas saw Syndra and Akali with their hands on their hips, glaring at the men. Immediately, the two stopped fighting, standing up straight and scratching the backs of their necks.

"Uh, Syndra, look-" Zed began. Syndra stalked over to the stammering man and began dragging him to a faraway bush, his heels digging in the dirt. Shen snickered but then backed away as he saw Akali storming towards him. "Oh, don't think you're getting off the hook, sir," she snapped. "Come here."

Shen took a deep breath. "Okay, but give me five minutes, will you?" Akali frowned but nodded. "Five minutes." She sat herself on a rock as Shen dashed away. Minutes later, he returned, not changed but nerves were dancing everywhere in his body.

"Akali," he began, taking off his mask, revealing shaggy black hair and a strong jawline. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. It had been years since she had heard him say her name, and it lightened her a bit. "I know you hate me now, but, please-" he held out a Doran's ring, kneeling down. "Take this as a token of my love and compassion." Akali gaped, her face flushing. "Shen! Wha-what? Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Oh, Shen, I'm so lucky to have you. You are so handsome, and I am happy you are with me. But, I don't use mana, so I don't think this would be very useful to me..." Shen looked away awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Lady Akali..."

"Jeez, Shen, at least look at me," she giggled, taking off her mask as well. She held out her hand, smiling. "I accept Shen, I love you too!" Shen smiled, his mask crinkling upwards. He slowly and gently slipped the ring on her finger. "Now, kiss me," she whispered.

Nervously, Shen looked down. "Akali, I must warn you, I have never kissed a maiden..." she laughed. "You're so cute, Shen." she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms went around her waist. She pulled away gently. "Shen," she murmured, blushing. "Do you want to make love to me?" Shen's nose began to bleed heavily, collapsing to the floor and she gasped. "Shen? SHEN!"

 _(Pause here: that hilarious scene was from a comic I read on deviant art. Here are the links in order: art/Love-of-Legends-4-Ring-317692545,_ _art/Love-of-Legends-9-Mana-325795679,_ _art/Love-of-Legends-12-Kiss-329738144,_ _art/Love-of-Legends-16-Ring-Finale-335310284. Enjoy! It's on DeviantArt)_

Akali slapped his face. "Shen, wake up!" Shaking his head, Shen sat up. "I'm sorry Akali, that was a very sudden question." Blushing, he pulled her down onto his lap, resting his chin in her silky brown-black hair.

* * *

Lux shivered. Darius's words swam in her head. _"Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let you die."_ Was that real? Or was she just dreaming? She didn't know anymore. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Her eyes opened. A rainbow of light littered her vision. Garen's face blurred over her vision.

"Luxanna," he smiled warmly. "I love you."

Her mother, from years and years ago.

"Luxanna," she smiled warmly. "I love you."

Her father, from years and years ago.

"Luxanna," he smiled warmly. "I love you."

 _Darius appeared._

 _"Luxanna," he whispered. "I love you."_

This vision was different. It wasn't fuzzy and distant like the others. It was closer and clearer. It wasn't the past. It was...the future?

Did Darius love her?

Or would he leave her like her mother and father did?

Did _she_ love him?

 **That is chapter 12! A bit rushed, but it'll do the job, i think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**RIGHTPAIRING: ok ok I'm sorry, I know the AkalixShen thing was sudden, but I really really wanted to use the inspiration of that comic from DeviantArt...as for the Lux lore, PM me and tell me what it would be more like, please! I'll reedit Chapter 12.**

 **Guest: Glad you like my story!**

 **I am also going to upload another fanfic. It should be up about a day or less after this chapter comes out.**

 **Chapter 13**

Jarvan paused and looked back. His eyes trailed from person to person, taking a head count. Shyvana, Quinn, Riven, Yasuo…

Garen?

"Where is Garen?" the prince asked his dragoness companion. She laughed. "Don't be silly, he's right-oh my gosh, where is Garen?"

Jarvan sighed. "Exactly." He raised his voice so everyone could hear. "Did anyone see Garen leave?" Riven and Yasuo swiveled their heads to behind them and in front.

"Garen left?" Riven asked confusedly. "I didn't notice." Yasuo nodded in agreement. Shyvana mumbled, "Maybe it's because you two are too busy making out to notice anything at this point."

Riven blushed and hugged Yasuo's arm. "Wh-what? N-no!"

Yasuo laughed. "They caught us," he patted her head affectionately. Planting a kiss on her head, Yasuo asked, "Should we go look for Garen? Or continue?"

Jarvan rubbed his forehead. "I suppose we should go look for Garen. That man can get lost anywhere, I swear it. He got lost in my room once, when we were little."

Shyvana laughed and pulled on the prince's arm. "Let's go look for him," she said. "Riven and Yasuo, you can go in the other direction, and try to look for Garen whilst kissing."

Riven turned her nose up before grabbing Yasuo's arm and pulling him away. "Let's go, Yasuo. She's just jealous she hasn't kissed Jarvan yet."

Shyvana's face filled with a bright crimson as she looked at Jarvan, whose face was turning a slight pink shade. She looked away.

"It's-It's not what they say," she tried to cover up what Riven had said. Jarvan smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay," he said. "Now, let's go look for my dear old friend, shall we?" Shyvana smiled. "Let's," she said.

* * *

Syndra dropped Zed on the ground in the tri bush with a huff. "You're heavy," she complained. "What in the world do you eat, Zed?" "It's not fat, it's muscle!" Zed retorted. Syndra laughed. "Okay, sure." She gingerly sat herself down next to Zed.

"Now, I had a talk with Akali. Are you really that much of a dense idiot, even when you were young?" she asked.

Zed frowned. "I was never a dense idiot!" Syndra glared. Zed sighed. "I was a little, okay?" Syndra huffed but accepted his response. "Do you have anything else to say?"

Zed groaned. He hated apologies. They seemed so easy, but they just didn't come easily to him, no matter how easy it should be. "I'm sorry, Syndra," he finally managed. "I'm sorry I caused you to cry and to run away."

Syndra smiled and patted his cheek. "That's a good Zed," she cooed. "Akali told me it was hard for you to apologize. Now, you get a surprise!" Syndra leaned over and brushed her lips against his mask. It was barely accountable as a kiss, but Zed flinched anyways.

Syndra floated to her feet, pulling Zed up with her. "Now," she announced, "You can go if you want. Or, you can stay with me while I go around the Rift."

Zed pondered for a moment. "I suppose I will have to stay with you," he said, without much reluctance. Syndra smiled. "Great! Now, let's go, before you go back to Shen and start fighting like idiots once more."

* * *

Twisted Fate slowly sat himself down next to Evelynn, sighing. "I feel like an old man now," he joke quietly. Evelynn laughed. "Because you probably are, Fate," she said fondly. Fate chuckled. "If I'm old, Evie, then that makes you..."

Evelynn grinned and placed her hand over his mouth. "Not nice to reveal a ladies' age, dear." Gently Fate took Evelynn's hand and pulled her onto his lap, breathing in her sweet sugary scent. Blushing, Evelynn asked, "Why?"

Tilting his head, Fate returned, "What do ya mean, why?" She shifted to look at him. "Why are you so kind to me, after what I have done?"

Fate simply smiled. "It's just the way it is, hon. The Widowmaker will always be here." he placed his hand on his chest. "But, I don't know if I'm in here." he gently put his other hand on Evelynn's breast. "I don't deserve you," Evelynn sighed. "I am not human, Fate. I am not good for you. I may have been human once. Maybe that is why I was selfish enough to let you stay by me. But this time, I won't let it get in my way."

She pushed Twisted Fate away. "I don't deserve you," she repeated. Fate chuckled, pulling her back. "It's the other way around, Evie. _I_ don't deserve _you._ " his embrace tightened. "You're a creature of the night. Eternal, elegant. And I, here I am," he laughed. "A mere human, dreamin' about bein' with the Widowmaker."

Evelynn stared at the man. "You think it is I that is too elegant, a mysterious creature of the night?" she shook her head in disbelief. "You must be crazy, Fate," she whispered. "But I like your crazy." She leaned in, and that night, Fate lost himself in her warmth, and her love.

 **About my new fanfic, here's the summary: _Jinx McCannon is being transferred to S.R. High, or Rift High, or Summoner's Rift High, whatever, she didn't care. But she sees couples kissing, crazy teachers, strict teachers, nice teachers, weird kids...and one handsomely, perfectly crazy kid with a white mohawk. Oh, and Prom is next week!_**

 **Is it interesting? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**My new fanfic, Rift High, is out! Go check it out, if you want!**

 **And also, kittaylor524, if you want Rengar and Nidalee, go read Rift High!**

 **Chapter 14**

Quinn sighed in relief. Jarvan had seen her in the head count, but he hadn't noticed her slip away while they were looking for Garen. Perfect. Now, to find Talon. She had told him she would see him later, after all.

She whistled. "Valor!" she called. The Demacian Eagle swooped down onto her shoulder. "Would you mind carrying me up to the trees? Then you can go eat." Valor cawed and gripped her shoulders.

Moments later, Quinn had dropped onto the treetops and was peering down at where she had sighted Talon. Apparently, he was talking to Garen and Katarina. "Wow, Garen," she muttered. "Very Demacian of you."

Shifting slightly, Quinn moved closer to hear what Garen was complaining about. _Crrrrack!_ Quinn had enough time to think, _OH shit,_ before the branch under her snapped.

Quinn landed in Talon's lap with a loud, "Umph!" Wincing, Talon glared at the woman in his lap. "Could you be any heavier?" he asked, as if he had expected somebody to fall from the sky. He shifted slightly so that both of them were more comfortable. "Sorry," Quinn breathed, looking at him.

She gently sat up and stared at Katarina and Garen, who were staring back, dumbfounded. "Quinn," Garen finally managed. "What are you doing here?" Quinn huffed. "I could ask you the same thing. Everyone's looking for you! They all split up to look around for you."

Garen groaned. "Great." Katarina patted his shoulder. "You'll think of something, mm?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Garen here, is probably one of the worst people to count on when it comes to imagining things and lying." Katarina paused. "Well then, hon, your screwed."

Garen glared at the red head. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. Katarina laughed. "No problem." Garen couldn't help but chuckle at her, and her moment of innocence. Quinn, on the other hand, looked ready to barf. "Can you guys take this romance scene elsewhere?" she grumbled.

Katarina looked at her and smirked. "And what will you and Talon do while we're gone, hmm?" Blushing furiously, Quinn shrank back into Talon's chest, who was simply sitting there in silence with his face under his hood.

Quinn turned to Talon, her face still bright red. "You're not going to say anything about this?" she questioned. He shrugged. "You're so quiet." Quinn pouted. Talon sighed. "Why can't I just be quiet?" Quinn shrugged. "Sometimes its just...awkward, I guess."

Talon raised his eyebrows. "Does this make it less awkward?" he pulled down his hood and revealed his sienna eyes and chocolatey hair. His face was slightly pink but there was no emotion on his face. Quinn smiled. "Yeah."

Katarina winked. "Oooh, Talon, haven't seen that face since you were 13!" Talon glared at his foster sister. "Shut up," he grumbled. Katarina laughed. "Ahhh, getting feisty, huh? Well, I'm sure Quinn can fix that."

Quinn turned an even brighter shade of red, and stuttered, "W-what-why would you even think-no!"

Talon, on the other hand simply stayed silent and wrapped his arms tighter around Quinn's waist. She sighed. "I wish I could get away with being silent..." Talon laughed. "It's just not you," he said, patting her head fondly.

Pouting, the purple haired woman shoved her face into his chest and stayed there. Katarina raised her eyebrows. "You have quite an attachment there, Talon."

* * *

Elise slowly cracked open her eyes, sighing. She felt a comfortable weight on her chest and looked down. Kha'zix was nestled next to her, purring every so often. When was the last time she had slept so...peacefully?

It must have been decades ago. Or maybe when she was still human.

Was Kha'zix the source of this? But why? She gently shook the Void Reaver awake. "What is it," he hissed, shaking his head. "Oh," Elise said in surprise. "There's nothing wrong. Are you used to only waking up to threats?"

The Void Reaver nodded silently, twitching. "You are not hurt?" he asked. Elise smiled reassuringly. "No, dear, no." She petted his head in an attempt to relax the purple creature. He relaxed slightly, very slightly, before mumbling, "Shall I go hunt?"

Raising her eyebrows, Elise shook her head. Snapping her fingers, she easily summoned a small group of spiderlings. "Would you be a little darling," she spoke to the largest spider, "And lead the others to find a meal for us?" Hissing, the spider scuttled off, with the others in its wake.

"You do not need to hunt yourself?" Kha'zix questioned. The Spider Queen shook her head. "No, but at times I do hunt myself, when I wish to. It makes me feel...more alive." Kha'zix grinned. "Shall we go on a hunt, then, Elise?"

* * *

Kalista laughed as Thresh missed yet another hook. "Getting a bit rusty there, Thresh," she taunted. "I thought you were better than this." Snarling, Thresh retorted, "Your not doing your best either, Kalista."

This was true. She was doing better than Thresh, but she still missed a few spears every once in a while. Shaking the response off, Kalista threw spear after spear.

Hit, hit, miss, miss, miss, hit, hit, _hit, hit_ , miss...

She gritted her teeth. She kept missing, no matter how hard she concentrated on hitting Thresh's body. Why? A terrible time to hesitate. Thresh threw his scythe out once again, and because she wasn't moving, she was pulled forward.

Laughing, Thresh flayed her away, sending her into a nearby terrain. "Arrgh!" she hissed as a sharp rock pierced her armor and into her back. Thresh hit her again and again. The Chain Warden felt a slight twinge of guilt as she screamed in agony, the sharp rock digging deeper and deeper into her skin.

"Have you had enough of your fun, Thresh?" she panted, her breathing coming out raggedly.

"I've just gotten started, dear Kalista," Thresh smiled.

 **Well, sorry, it took me a bit to get this chapter out. But hope you enjoyed, leave me a review for suggestions or just comments in general!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I actually had a really good idea this chapter! I think.**

 **Kaneki Kench: Thank you for liking my story~I make my chapters about 1000 words or more, because I feel like its just right. Or, maybe one day, if I want, I will make a long chapter.**

 **SaturneOTMW: haha you got me. I did get it from the ashextrynd one shot...**

 **Chapter 15**

Darius hugged Lux closer to his chest as he moved slowly through bushes and trees. He had to find someone to help the Demacian girl, or, he feared, she would die. Why was he so concerned that he would die?

He shrugged off the feeling. Right now he wasn't going to let the blonde die. Maybe later. He squinted forward. There were two figures in the distance, sitting together. Who were they?

As he neared the two, he realized that they were Shen and Akali. Akali was...sitting on his lap? Well. "Hey," he called. Shen's head snapped up, staring at the Hand of Noxus.

"Darius," he said curtly. "What business do you have here?" his eyes traveled down to the shivering girl in Darius's arms. "Is that the Lady of Luminosity? Why is she...?"

"I don't know," Darius growled. "Does your girlfriend know? I hear she worked as a part time nurse." Akali said, "Put her down." As the bulky man set the blonde down, Akali pulled out a bag from between her breasts.

"You keep that in there?" Shen yelped in disbelief, flushing. Akali turned to look at him. "Where else would I put it?" she knelt down next to the unconscious girl. After what seemed like an eternity to Darius, the nurse ninja looked up.

"She is perfectly healthy," she said, her brow furrowing. "It is not a physical sickness. It is something with the mind, or the soul. If it does have to do with the soul," Akali continued, "I suggest you find Kalista or Thresh. I saw them fighting around here somewhere, but I do not know if they are still there."

Darius grunted and picked up the petite girl again. "Where did you last see the two spectra?" Akali pointed. Nodding, Darius headed off in the direction she had pointed to.

"The best of luck," Akali called after him. "It would be unfortunate to lose someone you care for so suddenly."

Clenching his fists, Darius muttered. "I don't care for this girl." _Do I?_ His thoughts did not go any farther as he walked forward a few more yards. A sickly green haze drifted around, and haggard whispers clawed at his ears.

An echoing female scream pierced the whispers, followed by a dark laugh that Darius recognized from previous games he had participated in. Thresh and Kalista were fighting, all right.

Darius snuck into the bushes near the two as well as he could. Kalista was pinned against the wall with her back spewing loose souls as she 'bled'. Thresh was mercilessly attacking the spearwoman with his scythe, lashing again and again, but Darius could tell that the Chain Warden was not putting his full effort into torturing the female Spectrum.

Kalista panted, "I guess you leave me no choice, Thresh." She lifted a weak finger and beckoned the Chain Warden. He laughed but inched closer to her face. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

A dark green glow illuminated between the two Spectra. Then, it vanished. Thresh blinked. Nothing had happened. But when he looked at Kalista once more, his chest felt tight and heavy at her broken state. "What did you do to me?" he snarled.

Kalista smiled sweetly at him. The Chain Warden's chest jumped. "I gave you what I had left. Something called, Soul Mate's Kiss." Thresh's eyes narrowed. The female Spectrum said, "I feel your pain. You feel mine. We cannot be parted or our hearts will feel indescribable pain. It is much like what humans called, 'marriage'. Only female spectrum are capable of this-the males must be chosen."

Thresh had heard of marriage. And he did not at all like the thought of him being married. Though, at least it was with Kalista, not one of those whorish champions...wait what?

Darius stared. He had not known of this ghostly custom. What were they going to do now, have a sappy kiss and have ghost babies? Not wanting to see that happen, Darius cautiously stepped out of the bushes.

Four glowing green eyes glared at him. "Darius," Thresh hissed. Darius smirked. "Delighted to see you too, ghost face." Kalista stared at the bulky man but turned to Thresh and said, "Would you at least get me off this dreaded rock, dear?"

Thresh pulled Kalista forward into his arms. He pressed his hand over the injury that the pointed rock had given her. The loose souls fought against his hand but seeped back into Kalista, mourning and howling.

"Well," Darius said curtly. "I only came here to see if you knew what was wrong with Lux." He held her out to the two Spectrum, who stared at her body intently. "Her soul, is lost," Kalista echoed quietly. "This Luxanna Crownguard's soul has found no reason to return to this place known as Earth."

Darius's hands clenched around the blonde girl's arms. "There is no way to reverse this effect?" Thresh said, "There is only one way, one that I do not approve of."

Darius raised his eyebrows. "Someone must find her worthy enough as a wife. Her soul must have a soulmate, as you saw between Kalista and I," Thresh paused, glaring at the man. "But in a more, how humans would phrase it, romantic way. By choice."

"Hey!" Kalista complained. "Did I forget to mention that the Soul Mate's Kiss only works if the other actually _agrees_?" Thresh turned to new 'wife'. "Are you saying somewhere in this body, my soul _agreed_ to be your soulmate?"

Kalista huffed. "Yes." Thresh rolled his eyes, his greenish glow turning slightly blue in embarrassment. Kalista noticed this and petted the top of his head, standing on her tip toes. "Cute," she laughed. Thresh glared at her, his glow turning even bluer.

Darius cleared his throat. "So, your saying I need to find someone to love her, and someone she loves back." Thresh stared into Darius's dark eyes. "She already knows who she loves," the Chain warden said slowly. "You just have to find out who. He is nearby."

With that, Thresh swept Kalista into his arms and walked away

 **Ooooooooo... I think I liked this idea...maybe?**


	16. Chapter 16

**KawaiiPyroo: thanks for the tips!**

 **SaturneOTMW: hahah I'm going to keep you in suspense!**

 **RazorC: yep!**

 **Guest: thanks! I like it too as I wrote it**

 **Chapter 16**

Quinn found herself slowly sinking into Talon's chest, slowly and sleepily. She heard his calm heartbeat... _thump thump, thump thump..._ as Quinn mumbled something unintelligible and wrapped her arms tighter and tighter around him, she felt his heartbeat quicken little by little.

She smiled, though she knew he could not see it. Quinn heard the muffled conversations between the Noxian Assasin and his adopted sister, with Garen occasionally butting in.

Slowly she lifted her head up and looked at Talon straight in the face, eyeing him carefully. The man's face kept its calm composure but his face turned a bit pinker than before. "What is it, Little Bird?" He asked. Katarina wiggled her eyebrows. "Oooooh, you've already got nicknames and all that sappy shit. You're better with women than I originally thought, Talon."

"Shut up," he grumbled. "You're embarrassing me." Quinn giggled. "I like it when you're embarrassed, it's cute and funny." She blushed.

"Okay, this is getting weird now," Katarina said. "Garen and I are going now, I'm going to help him think of something before he gets caught and looks like a stupid fish when attempting to lie." She poked the Might of Demacia, who was complaining, "I don't and won't look like a dead fish when I lie!"

"Youre just going to leave us here?" Quinn asked. "Pooh. I wanted to embarrass Garen." She laughed.

Katarina laughed. "You certainly have a great reputation with other women, Garen." Garen raised his eyebrows. "And my reputation with you is?" She blushed. "Shut up."

They continued to bicker as they left the ranger and assassin alone on the ground. "So," Quinn said comfortably, rolling onto the soft dirt, "Now what?"

Talon snorted. "You expect me to know? Why would I-" a scream erupted from the woods, followed by a deafening roar. "Actually," he said, standing up and pulling Quinn to her feet, "I know exactly what we are doing."

* * *

Shyvana screamed as the Dragon cut a deep gouge onto her left leg. Then her eyes narrowed as her rage grew. "I was going to go easy on you," she snarled, "But I guess this isn't the case."

Jarvan was busy slamming the lance on the Dragon's head, which it did not appreciate. The Dragon roared as it turned from Shyvana to Jarvan. Shyvana's body erupted in flames as she morphed into her dragon form.

" _Get you filthy claws **off my prince**!" _ she roared. Jarvan paused, blushing as he realized what she had said. Then he shook his head and slammed his lance downwards, shouting, "Demacia!" and surrounding the dragon with molten, cracked earth.

Shyvana slammed into the dragon, knocking it into the walls around them. Shrieking, it attempted to rise again, but Shyvana raised her wing and a bolt struck from the sky, causing it to shrivel away into the water, screaming.

"Apparently," she said calmly, returning to human form, "My summoner spells from the last game I played still work. That was my smite." she added at the end. "I see that..." Jarvan said slowly.

He made his way to the dragoness, who was beginning to stumble slightly. "Shyv, your leg." he said, reaching out to support her. "Put your arm around me, let's find Quinn so she can wrap you up."

"But I don't need-" Shyvana began to complain, but involuntarily collapsed against the prince's chest. "S-sorry." she mumbled, blushing. Then she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her. Jarvan simply picked her up bridal style and began to carry the wounded woman up the river.

* * *

Quinn twined her hand in Talon's as they rushed towards the sound, which was near the Dragon's pit on the river. Peering from the bushes, Talon saw a man in golden armor carrying a woman in flaming red armor.

"Shyvana and Jarvan IV." he whispered to Quinn. She groaned. "Oh no," she said, looking at Shyvana in Jarvan's arms. "She's wounded. That means Jarvan is looking for me because I'm the best healer out of the Demacians here at the Rift."

Talon looked at her. "Seriously?" Quinn glared. "It's not as if Noxus has healers these days." Talon shrugged. "True. Should you come out of the bushes and help?" For a moment Quinn pondered. "Would you come with me?"

Talon stared at her. "Are you crazy? You would be exiled for treason! And if Noxus finds out, I will too." Quinn pouted. "I know Jarvan. He wouldn't. Not when Garen is, too! Garen is his childhoot best friend."

Talon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Jarvan would ever find out about Katarina and Garen's relationship?" Quinn nodded. "He always finds stuff out." she said enviously. Talon sighed but said, "Alright, I'll come with you. But what exactly are we?"

Quinn paused. "Hmmmm...Oh, I think I know!" she blushed furiously at her thought. _No turning back now, Quinn. Not even Val can stop this now._ The Ranger leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Talon's mouth.

Unfortunately, the assassin was _not_ expecting a kiss from someone who made his heart jump every time she laughed, so he fell backwards, tumbling out of the bush, lips still locked with Quinn's, groaning. And, of course, they rolled right into Jarvan and Shyvana.

"Quinn!" Jarvan exclaimed. "I was looking fo-" he noticed Quinn was not alone, and was very much kissing a certain Noxian Assassin. "Quinn!" he repeated, but angrier. A lot angrier. Quinn gasped and pulled away from Talon, whose face was very, very red. He quickly flipped up his hood to hide his increasingly heating face.

Quinn's arms were still wrapped tightly around Talon, and she did not let go. "Y-you said you needed me?" she asked, blushing. She was lucky Shyvana was unconscious, or the dragoness would have her head.

Quinn poked Talon. "Why would you fall out of the bush?" she whispered. "Were you that surprised? Didn't you want to kiss me, too?" she sounded hurt. "Y-yes! I mean, I suppose, but not right then!" Talon stumbled over his words.

Jarvan tapped his foot. "I'm right here."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Well, hi Jarvan, as you may have noticed, I got a boyfriend in the past half hour or so."


	17. Chapter 17

**SaturneOTMW: I shall take thine idea~**

 **I want to thank all of you for giving me so much support on this story. Even if you don't review thank you for following and favoriting. I'll do my best to write your expectations.**

 **Chapter 17**

Kha'zix sat motionless in the bush, hissing for Elise to stay quiet and she shifted. "Do you see anything?" she murmured in his ear. The Void Reaver shook his head. _Crunch!_ His head snapped up as he saw a large brown boar trundling through the forest.

"Boar," he said quietly. Elise nodded as she readied herself. Snarling, Kha'zix leapt from the bushes. landing on the boar, who shrieked and bucked backwards. Elise shot forward a mess of cobwebs.

Writhing helplessly in the sticky webs, the boar shrieked in terror and rage as Kha'zix brought down his claws for the kill. His claws skittered against hard metal, sending him stumbling back. Lashing out, Kha'zix aimed for the figure in front of him.

Nothing. In its place was a shadow. Literally. Then it disappeared in a puff of dark magic. "Zed," Kha'zix hissed. Somewhere not far away, Zed laughed. "I don't appreciate you hunting what I hunt, Kha'zix."

A wave of purple energy knocked Elise and Kha'zix backwards. "Don't forget about me," an echoing voice reverberated in their ears. Syndra floated above them, landing gently on the ground next to Zed.

Elise hissed. "You imbeciles dare attack us?" she snarled, preparing another glob of stick cobwebs. "Do not interfere with our time together, even if it is hunting!" The Spider Queen shot her cobwebs out, attaching Syndra to nearby terrain.

"Gah!" Syndra growled, wriggling. Zed gritted his teeth. Kha'zix sent a twisting clump of spikes at Syndra, who shut her eyes, waiting for the blow. _Riip._ Zed stood in front of Syndra, arm bleeding out in front of him.

"Zed," she gasped. The ninja said nothing but charged forward, dissipating into a shadow, which split into four clones, leaping at Kha'zix, who hissed and slashed blindly at the shadows.

Elise could do nothing but watch as the Shadow Ninja marked the Void Reaver. Seconds later, Kha'zix was severely wounded, the red orb on his head exploding, making a disgusting squelch sound. (Zed's mark pop just sounds really disgusting to me...)

Kha'zix lay on the ground, twitching. "E...lise," he murmured before passing out. Her eyes filled with angry hot tears at the sight of her broken lover. Screeching, she sent another cocoon at Zed, hitting him with a barrage of Neurotoxins, followed by a Volatile Spiderling.

Zed stumbled back, burns peppered all across his body. "Rrrgh," he hissed. Elise backed away, gently picking up the Void Reaver's broken body. "Don't come back," she hissed, morphing into a giant spider, with little spiderlings carefully carrying Kha'zix.

Then, she crawled away into the darkness.

"Syndra," Zed said, slowly making his way to the Dark Sovereign. "Sorry it took so long." He gently picked her off the wall, carrying her bridal style. Syndra smiled at patted his cheek.

An awkward moment passed. "Uh," Syndra said, "You can put me down now?" Zed shook his head. "I can't. Elise's webs are on my fingers...I can't let go of you!"

Syndra shifted, but her back and bottom was stuck securely to his hands. Zed closed his eyes. Suddenly, a dark shadow clone appeared in front of the two. "Cut the cobwebs and free me from Lady Syndra." Zed commanded.

The shadow sliced at the dangerously thin layer of webbing. Then it bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke. Syndra smirked. "I'm a Lady now, hmm?" Zed suddenly found the sky a lot more interesting than before.

Syndra hopped from his arms and sighed. "I'm still sticky," she complained. Pulling at her friend's arm, she said, "Let's go to the river and wash up." Zed willingly followed, picking at the sticky strands on his armor.

Syndra lifted her headdress from her head, shaking her hair out. She slipped off her gloves and boots. She took off her little thin pieces of armor until she was left in a tight purple bikini.

Zed looked away politely, his face heating up. "You don't need to look away," Syndra smiled, wading into the cool river water. "You need to wash up too, don't you?"

She rubbed at her clothing with her hands and the water, the sticky webs floating off into the water. Zed sighed but took off his blade straps, gently placing them on the ground.

He slowly began to take off his armor. Soon all that was left was his mask and trousers. He hesitated as he fingered his mask. "You don't need to hesitate," Syndra said quietly. She was silently observing him, her cheeks tainted with a perfect pink.

Zed's hand fell to his side as he sighed. "Nobody has seen this face in at least a decade," he said at last. "Not even me." Syndra frowned worriedly. 'You haven't seen your face in ten years?"

The ninja shook his head. Syndra slowly waded out of the river, standing on her tiptoes to caress his face. "Are you afraid?" she whispered. Her voice sent shivers down Zed's spine.

"Are you afraid...are you afraid of seeing who you once were?" she murmured, her fingers at the edge of his mask. "You were not always one with the shadows, Zed."

Syndra's fingers grasped the tip of his mask. "I know," the ninja replied hollowly. "Sometimes...a part of me wishes I never betrayed the Kinkou order." Syndra slowly lifted the mask a centimeter.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she whispered. The mask inched up again, revealing a strong jawline with fair skin. "Every human yearns for his past. Every living being regrets one thing, no matter how big or small."

The mask revealed chapped, pursed lips.

"The Shadows know no regret," Zed attempted weakly. The mask lifted more, revealing blushing, marred cheeks and a scarred nose. "You have a heart," the Dark Sovereign replied gently. "The shadows are merely clones. They know nothing."

"But I am nothing without them," Zed whispered. Blazing red eyes with tears saw the light, burning into Syndra's purple ones. "We all have a purpose. With or without our power." Syndra murmured.

White, snowy hair fell over teary, bright red eyes.

"Then what is mine?"

With that, Zed collapsed into Syndra's warm embrace. "What is mine?" he repeated. Syndra gently lifted his chin, bringing his face closer. "Look to the future," she whispered. "Not the past."

Her soft lips gently met his chapped ones, her tongue tickling the thick scar running over the left part of his lip. "Look at those in front," she murmured. "Not behind."

 **Wow that actually made me cry a little.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SuperHeoSonic: I'm glad you like my story, but it won't take all night long to read it, I think.**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: Why thank you!**

 **RIGHTPAIRING: xP**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Chapter 18**

Twisted Fate sleepily opened his eyes as daylight prodded his lids. Groaning, he fully opened his eyes and he sat up, taking in his surroundings. A blue skinned woman sighed as he shifted. She mumbled something unintelligible as she hugged him, pressing her barely clothed body against his. "Mmmmm." she muttered.

Fate blushed as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "It's mornin'," he whispered to her. The Widowmaker cracked open an eyelid. "I know that," she said before shutting her eye again. "Let me sleep.

"Unless," she purred, "You want to carry me around."

Twisted Fate laughed and patted her head, standing up. "No can do, Evie," he said. Evelynn pouted. "You're no fun, Fate." she reluctantly opened her eyes to observe him putting on his pants, shirt, hat, and cloak.

"Put your clothes on, Evie," he said, looking away. She laughed. "It's nothing you haven't seen, Fate." Evelynn shamelessly sat up and stretched, revealing her bare form, only a purple colored cloth covering her chest and part of her legs.

Fate blushed furiously as he pulled his hat farther down on his head. "J-just get dressed, Evie."

She puffed out her cheeks. "You're no fun, Fate..."

* * *

Garen sighed as he sat down on the soft earth. He slowly began to take off all his armor, starting with his shoulder pads. He let out a "uhhhhg" of relief as all his armor was peeled off, leaving him in a white shirt and grayish trousers.

"Is all that armor really that heavy?" Katarina asked, sitting down beside him. She scooted behind him, pressing her hands on his back. "Hmmm," she mused. "Your back muscles are all tensed, dear." The assassin began to rub gently on Garen's stiff back.

Sighing, Garen relaxed slightly. "Thanks," he mumbled. Katarina merely smirked and replied, "You owe me something later."

Garen sighed. "What did I expect?" he chuckled, sending vibrations up Katarina's hands. She laughed as she leaned of his back, feeling his warmth. "Is there anywhere else you would like me to help you with?" she purred.

Blushing, Garen turned to her. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, whispering, "I'd just like to take a short nap."

She put a hand on his chest, stopping him from laying down. "Ah-ah," she said. Garen frowned at her.

"You missed." Katarina leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. " _Now_ you can sleep."

* * *

Talon frowned at Quinn. "I didn't agree to that!"

Quinn shot him a look. "Would you rather not be my boyfriend?" Talon shook his head. "I didn't say I didn't want to, I just said I didn't agree!"

Quinn huffed. "Alright then Talon."

Jarvan's eye twitched. "Are you done here?" he spat venomously. "Or are you two going to continue as if _nothing is wrong_?" Quinn stole a look at him. "Well, besides the fact that Shyvana is injured, not really."

Sighing frustratedly, Jarvan gently lay Shyvana down. "At least help her."

Quinn quickly began to pour fresh river water onto Shyvana's wounded dragoness tensed unconsciously, fists clenching. Quinn tentatively patted her arm. "Shhhh..."

Jarvan watched on quietly as they ranger tended to his bodyguard. His eyes darted to the shadowy assassin beside her. "Talon," he said curtly. "You do realize Quinn can be exiled for treason if anyone finds out?"

Talon looked at the prince from under his hood. "I'm not an idiot, princess."

Jarvan clenched his fists but took a deep breath and blew out. "I am going to ask you to leave and not accompany Quinn."

Talon cocked an eyebrow. "Who died and made you king?" he snickered at his joke. Jarvan ground his teeth angrily. "Quinn." The ranger turned. "Yeah, I know, but, I just...can't leave him."

Jarvan said, "You have no choice, Quinn. I will have no choice but to exile you when we find Garen-"

Quinn laughed. Jarvan stared. She was laughing? "This is not a laughing matter." he growled. Quinn smirked. "You're not so chummy with your best friend now, are you? Do you know where Garen is right now?"

Jarvan hesitated. "And you know?"

Quinn smiled sweetly. "Oh, just walking around with Katarina right now. He also got the balls to kiss the woman, and I must say I have to congratulate him on doing that."

Jarvan stared, mouth open and gaping at the purple haired woman. "E-excuse me? Garen would never-" Quinn dismissed his stutters. "He's always had it for that red head. But what he wasn't sure of was if she was for him too."

Jarvan shut his mouth, standing rigidly at the thought of the Might of Demacia and the Sinister Blade having a relationship. "Why would both you and Garen betray Demacia like this?" he asked Quinn stiffly.

"It's not what we chose," Quinn smiled weakly. "It's what our hearts chose."

Talon cleared his throat. "I have a proposal."

Jarvan and Quinn turned to look at him. "Marcus has been looking for a suitor for Katarina," Talon began. "She is 28, and he expects to have an heir. But he is not denying the fact that he can marry his daughter off to a Demacian for peace, at least for a little while. Swain will be a problem, as will LeBlanc, but we'll work out the kinks. I'm sure the King Jarvan will accept the _peace treaty_ for Noxus and Demacia."

Quinn sat silently, staring at Talon. "You are saying that Katarina and Garen should get _married_?"

"For the peace treaty of Demacia and Noxus, yes."

Jarvan scratched his chin. "I suppose that would work...but what about you two? It's not like you can suddenly declare a relationship days after they possibly get married. Peace between the two won't be settled completely."

Quinn grasped Talon's hand. "We'll wait as long as it takes," she said firmly. "I won't lose him."

"That was cheesy as hell," Talon muttered, but held her hand tight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter was mostly focused on Demacia and Noxus~this one will as well.**

 **Chapter 19**

Jarvan gently sat down on a rock. "Does Katarina know about any of this?"

Talon shook his head. "By Noxus, if she knew, she would go in a flying rage. I don't know about now, but God, she would've tried to murder the nearest guard on the spot." Quinn asked, "And that's okay?"

Talon snorted. "You try calming an angry red-headed assassin. It's not nice."

Quinn smiled innocently. "Does that mean if I dye your hair red, it will be hard to calm, you down?" Talon chuckled and tousled her hair. "Sorry, no."

Quinn pouted. "Awww...anyway, do you think Garen would agree to this?"

Jarvan laughed. "Honestly, he would say yes because it was his 'honor' and 'duty' to protect Demacia, but considering this, he knows inside he's doing it also because he really likes Katarina."

Talon snorted. "Wonder how they think that nobody in the League knows. Illaoi's comment towards Kat is 'No love is impossible. My god demands you folow your desires', and her taunt to Garen is 'Honor? Duty? Ha! What your heart demands is all that matters!'"

Jarvan thought about that. "How have I never noticed that before?" "Maybe because you're a bit too dense about love, especially about that dragoness of y-" Talon was cut off by Quinn, who sharply slapped her palm over his mouth.

She glared at the assassin fiercly, sending a nervous shiver down his spine. "Fine, fine," he muttered.

* * *

Darius ran his fingers through his hair. He had spent the past day thinking hard about what Thresh had said earlier.

 _"She already knows who she loves," the Chain warden said slowly. "You just have to find out who. He is nearby."_

The words dominated his thoughts. Luxanna already knew who. He was nearby. He should find him and bring Lux back. So why was Darius feeling so...annoyed? No, not annoyed. Angry? Not quite.

"Arrrrgh!" he slammed a fist into the dirt. Lux wailed in her coma, wiggling in his lap. "Shhhh," he whispered as gently as he could. Darius slipped a rough hand under her head, laying her down on the soft earth.

"She's like a child," he muttered. _A little angel child._

No, no, she wasn't an angel. A vixen, that's what she was. Darius had never before been attracted to women or flirted, unlike his ridiculous brother. Lux was strange. He had a strange surge of adrenaline whenever she was hurt. Right now, it was driving him crazy.

Why did she use so much of her energy? What was the point? Just because he was tied up in Elise's webbing didn't mean she had to use all of her energy and nearly her life. He wasn't exactly worth saving, considering he was from Noxus and she, Demacia.

Could it be possible? No...but, in this case, it was worth a shot. Her life was on the line. One kiss wouldn't hurt, right? Maybe it would bring her back. If that happened, the logical part of his brain argued, Noxus and Demacia will go into complete chaos after finding out a Noxus and Demacian have a romantic relationship.

He sighed loudly. His heart rate was spiking up rapidly as he stared at the blonde mage.

"If this actually works," he muttered, "Lux, you're gonna owe me one."

He gently lifted Lux slowly and gently. His eyes lingered on her pink, chapped lips. "Here goes nothing," he growled.

He tentatively inched towards her, biting his lip. This was ridiculous. He, Darius, was nervous? _It's just a woman,_ he told himself. Before he could lose his nerve, Darius pressed his lips onto hers, taking in her sweet scent.

She tasted like lemons and candy, sweet and sour.

Just like his feelings for her.

Her lips began to grow warm, warmer, then so hot he had to pull away.

He gently set her on the ground and stood up, backing away.

Lux's eyes flashed open, revealing multicolored irises dancing in the light. A bluish light seeped into her skin, sending her writhing in quick, jerky movements. Darius took a tentative step forward. "Lux," he whispered to no one in particular.

A blinding light enveloped the mage, forcing Darius to shut his eyes.

After he opened his eyes, Lux was no longer shining, but a shivering form on the ground. "Darius?" she breathed.

He smiled weakly, thinking, _well, here comes the chaos with Noxus and Demacia..._

"What happened?" Lux asked, stumbling to her feet. "Where-Elise, and Kha'zix, the Rift, I-"

Darius gently covered her mouth. "Slow down," he said. "You've been in a serious coma for days."

"Mmph!" she pushed his hand away. "What happened then? H-how did you get me out of the coma? And don't tell I 'just happened to wake up'." she added. Darius flinched. How was she going to take the truth?

Darius sighed. "Kalista told me that your soul, apparently, did not have a purpose here anymore. In order to get rid of this and have your soul come back, you had to find who you loved.

Thresh also told me that 'he' was nearby, so I spent a day thinking about it. You were dying, so I-I did that last thing i thought I would do-"

He stopped, glancing at the blonde mage, searching for a reaction on her face. Nothing.

"I kissed you," he finished hurriedly. "And you woke up."

Lux turned looked at him deep in the eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, pulling him close. "Thank you." She buried her face in his chest, and began to cry.

* * *

Yasuo sighed as he plopped down on a rock. "Riven," he said, "Any sign of Garen?"

The white haired woman shook her head. "No."

"Ugh," Yasuo grumbled. He playfully reached up and pulled on Riven's waist, sending her flying into his lap. "Oh, you," she mumbled. "You little-"

"I smell prey," a female voice hissed. "The spider I, and you... _the fly._ "


	20. Chapter 20

**LiquiDSoL: Thanks for telling me what you think-it's just that most of these champions aren't the 'lovey dovey' type, if you get what I mean.**

 **SaturneOTMW: Glad you liked it xD**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: Whoa, calm down there, pls**

 **Chapter 20**

Thresh twitched as he felt a soul return to its owner. "Darius finally figured it out, the dense bastard," he muttered. Kalista snorted. "Don't be so hard on him. He is human, as we were...once."

Thresh laughed. "That does not matter. Humans have made too many excuses."

"Mmmmm," Kalista trailed her fingers down his chest. "Don't you ever get tired of stealing souls?"

"Why would I?" Thresh snorted. "That is ridiculous. I just want to get out of this damned Rift and go back to my residence at the Shadow Isles. Damned Summoners can't even teleport us to and from the Rift correctly."

Kalista pouted. "You aren't going to take me?" she purred. Thresh's flames turned bluish as he stuttered, "I-I suppose you can reside with me, if you insist." Kalista laughed as Thresh sat himself down on a nearby rock. "Oh, I _insist._ " she mused, sitting daintily on his lap. "S-stop it, you vixen!" Thresh hissed, turning even bluer.

"Oh, I'm a vixen now, mmm? Well, I'll make your time at the rift worthwhile," the female Spectra smirked. She leaned forward until their faces were almost touching. "Maybe." she pulled away, leaving Thresh feeling like all his souls were jumping around in panic.

"W-what do you mean, maybe?"

* * *

Shen sighed as he stood up, pulling on a sleepy Akali's hand. "C'mon, get up," he muttered. Akali moaned but complied, standing up. "It's not the same without waking up to and electric yordle," she admitted.

"Yeah?" Shen said absentmindedly. "Wonder how the champions are doing, the ones outside of the rift...Kennen must be doing terribly, without your food, 'Kali...we should get out of here, fast." "But how?" she asked frustratedly, kicking at the dirt. "The way of the Kinkou will not help us here." "Maybe not," Shen said, "But we can find the others that can help. Come on, 'Kali."

Both ninjas dashed forward and speeds the human eye could not follow. "We'll find the Cardmaster, hopefully," Shen told Akali, "He knows teleportation. Perhaps-" "He will know how to get us out of here?" Akali finished. "Exactly," Shen smiled beneath his mask.

* * *

Shyvana twitched, mumbling gibberish. Quinn's eyes darted to the dragoness. "She's going to wake up," she whispered. "And she's probably going to be mad as hell." Jarvan raised an eyebrow. "I've never actually seen Shyvana at full rage," he admitted. "Probably because she can't get mad at-" Talon was once again cut off by Quinn's hand. _Don't you even dare,_ her eyes seemed to say.

"Whatever," he muttered, not sure why Quinn didn't want Jarvan to know how Shyvana obviously had for the prince. Shyvana groaned and cracked open an eye. "Jarvan?" she asked through dry lips. "Right here," Jarvan said immediately, almost too quickly.

"Water," she whispered urgently. Jarvan reached aside and pulled out a waterskin, gently tipping it towards the dragoness's eager lips. She drank until there was not a drop left in the flask. "Sorry," Jarvan said, embarrased, "I may or may not have drank some." Shyvana gently reached out and patted his arm, winking. "It's fine," she smiled. "The prince needs all he needs, after all. I'm just the body guard."

"You're not _just_ a body guard to me," Jarvan argued. Shyvana snorted in disbelief. "Your father had an incredibly hard time accepting me as a friend. He still thinks we are merely acquaintances."

Jarvan frowned. "Then I will force him to accept it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Hello, King Jarvan III you're talking about here," she said sarcastically. "He's also my father," Jarvan said. "He should understand, whether he likes it or not."

"That's real nice and all," Talon said, "But I really want to get out of this Hellhole called Summoner's Rift, see if the marriage between Noxus and Demacia will work, and get it over with."

Shyvana's head shot up. She immediately settled herself in a sitting position, glaring suspiciously at the others. "A _marriage?_ Between Noxus and Demacia?" she hissed. "Why was I not informed of this? Did King Jarvan III leave this out during my briefing?"

Jarvan raised his hands up. "No, actually," he said, surprised by her ferocity. "Talon told us that Marcus du Couteau is looking for an heir, and he knows that he can marry Katarina off to a Demacian to create peace between Noxus and Demacia for a little while."

Shyvana raised her eyebrows. "And that Demacian would be? Has it been decided?"

Quinn waved her hand. "Well, it's obviously going to be Garen. I mean, she wouldn't expect anyone else. Actually she doesn't even know about this. Apparently Marcus never told her about his thoughts."

Talon nodded. "There is a chance my sister will accept the marriage, if it's with Garen. I doubt anyone else would do."

Shyvana shrugged. "Well, if it's _only_ for peace between Noxus and Demacia, I suppose I can accept it..." Quinn snorted. "Right."

The dragoness's eye twitched. "It is not only for peace?"

Jarvan shook his head awkwardly. Shyvana looked outraged. "Why is it that a Noxian and a Demacian can be wed, but I cannot be allowed to confess-" she stopped, realizing what she was about to say. Shaking her head, she zipped her lips. Jarvan looked absolutely puzzled.

Quinn and Talon sighed at the prince's density level. "I'm wondering how Demacia will fare off with that bonehead," Talon sniggered. Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't say that!"

"And you!" Shyvana rounded on the ranger. "Why are you so comfy cozy with your little Noxian friend? The marriage has not yet been decreed!"

Quinn sighed. "Shyvana, it's not that hard. Just-just wait and see what happens. In order for all this to happen, though, we have to get out of the Rift."

* * *

Darius cracked open an eye. "Crap," he muttered. "Must've fallen asleep."

Lux was gone. Where could she have gone? The mage could not have gone far in her condition. Darius heaved himself up and began to search for the Demacian girl. For a moment, he had no idea where she could be. Where would he start?

Then, a sweet, high, melodious voice filled the forest.

"Monday _left me broken,_

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping,_

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open,_

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love,_

 _Thank the stars its Friday,_

 _I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday,_

 _Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday,_

 _I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love..."_

Peeking through the bushes, Darius saw Lux sitting next to the river, staring at the rippling water. She was singing. The song she sang pierced the Noxian's heart. _Waiting for love,_ the words echoed in his head. He took a cautious step forward as the mage continued to sing,

 _"We are one of a kind irreplaceable,_

 _How did I get so blind and so cynical,_

 _If there's love in this life we're unstoppable,_

 _No, we can't be, defeated..."_

"Lux," Darius's rough voice interrupted her, sending her jumping up. "Darius! I-I thought you were still sleeping! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Darius laughed and shook his head. "No, I woke up myself. I was looking for you...when I heard you sing." He walked up to her and placed a finger under her chin. "Look up," he whispered. "There's nothing wrong."

She looked up, eyes watery and reflecting colors in the light. "Yeah?" she said quietly. "You think?"

"I know," Darius murmured. Lux leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth, and he didn't resist, only holding her closer.

* * *

Yasuo narrowed his eyes, pulling his sword from his sheath. "Hasagi!" he sent a whirlwind towards the hissing voice.

Elise leapt into the air as a spider, landing as a human in front of the two exiles. "Two exiles," she purred. "Perfect. Nobody will notice your absence." She grinned and shot out two blobs of webbing at the exiles, who used their swords to slash it away as best they could.

"What do you want, Spider Queen?" Yasuo growled. Elise raised her brows. "Oh, nothing really," she said sweetly. "Only your organs for our meal." "Our?" Riven questioned. "Who's your friend?"

Elise smiled. "None of your business, Exile of Noxus."

Riven's face twisted into a dark snarl that sent Yasuo's spine shivering. "I know my purpose," she hissed, her voice beginning to echo. The broken runic sword in the woman's hand shuddered and reforged, glowing green, pulsing with runic energy.

"Do you know yours?" Riven dashed forward, a light runic shield flashing around her. As she neared the Spider Queen, Riven let out a shout and raised her sword to the air, sending out a shockburst of energy aroung her, stunning Elise.

"Gah!" Elise snarled, backing away, send out exploding spiderlings and toxins. Riven brushed them off annoyedly, dashing forward and slashing out three consecutive times.

"Riven!"

"Riven!"

"Riven, stop!"

She shook her head, looking back at Yasuo, who looked horrified. The dark look burned away from her eyes, the sword returning to its original broken state. Turning around, Riven gasped at the sight.

Elise lay in a bloodied heap, mangled and twisted in any grotesque way anyone could imagine. "Wh-what did I do?" Riven whispered, dropping her sword. Yasuo took a tentative step forward. "No," Riven back away, nearly tripping over Elise's body. "No, Yasuo, stay away!'

"Riven," he tried, gently making his way towards the frightened white haired woman. "It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is," she whispered. "I cannot control myself."

"It doesn't make you a bad person," he reasoned.

"You don't know," Riven shook her head, whipping her hair. "You don't know what I've done during war. I killed your Elder, for goodness' sake!"

Yasuo smiled tiredly. "But I forgave you, didn't I? Don't you think it's time to start fresh?"

Riven trembled as he embraced her, wrapping her in a comforting warmth. "Bu-but I don't know how to-to control.. _this_." she stared at her hands and sword on the ground. "We'll figure it out," Yasuo whispered into her hair. "We always will. Now, let's go and find Garen."

* * *

Kha'zix twitched. Where was Elise? She was due back much too long ago. Had she gotten lost? No, that was ridiculous. The Spider Queen did not just get lost. Nor did she ever decide to postpone their meals.

"Find," he decided, crouching and readying his wings towards the direction he had seen his lover leave. "Find Elise," he hissed. Sniffing, he tensed. Something was off. "No time to waste," he snarled, leaping forward a huge distance into a thick clearing.

An object-no, a body-lay on the ground in a heap on the dirt. "Elise," Kha'zix hissed frantically, scenting a faint smell of lavender near the bloodied mess. Scuttling forward, Kha'zix got a clear sight of the Spider Queen's useless, mangled body. "Elise!"

Leaning forward, he heard a faint heartbeat, pulsing slowly and was very unstable. The only way he could fix this...

Kha'zix flinched slightly as he bit into the Spider Queen's arm, biting his own arm to draw his blood. The Void Reaver pressed his bleeding arm against Elise's. Closing his eyes, Kha'zix concentrated as hard as he could to begin fusing his healthy blood with her failing body.

Opening his eyes, he realized one small hole in her arm would not work. Working quickly, he cut a slit at her stomach near the female womb and began to fuse blood there, where most of the damage was taken.

"Live, Elise," he muttered. "Hurry."

After what seemed like hours, Kha'zix tiredly pulled away, staring at the Spider Queen, waiting.

And waiting.

Elise's eyes flashed open. "KKkkhaaaaaa," she hissed, retching.

"Elise!" Kha'zix hopefully crouched forward. "Yes," she replied in a raspy voice. "I'm here." She vomited on the ground beside her. "Sick, but fine."

She rubbed her stomach. "Thank you, Kha'zix. May-may I try something new?" she gestured for the Void Reaver to move closer. She pressed her soft mouth on his hard, unsuspecting mouth.

Kha'zix cocked his head curiously, feeling oddly happy. "What was that?"

"It's something humans call a kiss," Elise replied. "I like it," Kha'zix smiled, revealing his pointed teeth.

 **Eyyyyyy I tried for a long chapter. You like the length? Btw, can you guess what's happening to Elise? ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SaturneOTMW aka RIGHTPAIRING: I CAN DO THAT TO ELISE CUZ I CANNNNN IM TILTINNNNG...Jk...**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: heheeeee :3... and when who kissed was epic?**

 **Sakom Raiya: ;D**

 **SuperHeoSonic: You never knooooOoooo000wwwww**

 **Heh I also realized I have really been abusing Elise...**

 **This is more of a bits and pieces chapter.**

 **Chapter 21**

Katarina peered through the bushes cautiously. "C'mon, Garen," she said impatiently. "Go back to your friends before they find me, too."

The bulky soldier sighed, grumbling as he trudged forwards out of the bushes without a thought. "Garen, you're so loud," Katarina snorted affectionately, pecking him on the cheek. "Now, hurry up and go."

He obliged, marching towards the group of arguing Demacians. And was that...Talon?

"But Garen might not agree, and Lux might-" Quinn stopped, hearing loud footsteps. "Garen!" She gaped at him, looking him from head to toe. "You-you're not hurt?" He shook his head, sitting down next to Jarvan, who raised his eyebrows. "Garen, where have you been! We've been looking for you, Yasuo and Riven are still out there looking for you."

Garen shrugged. "I've been busy. Why is Talon here?"

Talon cleared his throat awkwardly. "We should find Yasuo and Riven," he said, ignoring Garen's question. Garen frowned. "When did he become part of this group? Shouldn't he be with Katarina?" he eyed Quinn, who looked away, fidgeting.

Jarvan sighed and Shyvana snarled annoyedly. "No, he showed up with Quinn from the bushes in..a rather...interesting position." Jarvan explained. Garen raised an eyebrow at Quinn, who blushed furiously and inched closer to Talon awkwardly.

"I-It wasn't like that! Jarvan made it sound a lot worse than it actually was..." the Ranger trailed off. "Oh, whatever, let's just go!"

Shyvana snorted and began to walk, herding the rest of the group to a random direction. "Do we have any clue where we're going?" Garen asked suddenly. Shyvana glared at him. "You have ideas, Commander? Do tell," she smiled sarcastically.

Sighing, Garen said, "Carry on, _General._ "

After about half an hour or so, the group paused to take a short break. "Shyvana, do you smell anything?" Quinn asked. "Valor says that he saw a few human shapes not far from here while he was looking for food."

Shyvana took in a deep breath, shutting her eyes. "Yes..." she drew out the word, tilting her head to the side. "Two...a little farther away there are more people..."

Jarvan patted her shoulder. "Good job, Shyv," he said. "Where should we head off to?" Shyvana blushed and pointed North. "That way," she said.

"Let's go then," Jarvan started off in the direction the dragoness had pointed, holding her hand as they walked side by side. Quinn, who was behind them with Talon, sniggered,"They should get a room."

Garen was walking a little farther off, looking straight ahead. Looking at Talon with Quinn, he felt a slight pang of loss for Katarina. He wondered where she was now. For all he knew she could be all the way across the map, or no more that five yards away.

Garen preferred the latter.

* * *

Elise crouched on the ground, clutching her stomach. "Ow..." she muttered, clawing a 'stitch' that she had made from webs. Kha'zix was sleeping soundly beside her, purring and twitching.

"Ugh," she muttered. Was this what it was like living with a male? The male always sleeping? She prodded Kha'zix's side gently with one of her less injured legs. "Wake up," she whispered, before wincing and retching slightly.

"Still sick?" Kha'zix mumbled thickly, cracking open his eyes lazily. He had become accustomed to her waking him up with her legs, no longer jolting awake in search of a predator. "Still sick," Elise agreed, sighing. She lay down in a fetus position with Kha'zix wrapped around her. "My fault?" Kha'zix asked, slightly worried.

"I don't think it is..." Elise muttered. "I hope its not."

Kha'zix stood up, leaving Elise cold and uncomfortable. "I shall go hunt," he hissed. Elise rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Nonsense. Stay here. I will just send some of my spiderlings to hunt. Stay."

Kha'zix cocked his head. "I hear..." he said quietly trailing off. "I hear life nearby...not quite human..."

Elise frowned. "What do you mean, you hear life?" "Heartbeat," Kha'zix clarified. "I hear heartbeats. It helps me hunt, as does smell. But I do not smell the life, only the heartbeat."

Elise felt even more confused. "Is your hearing better than your smell?"

Kha'zix shrugged. "Both are even. I have evolved to the same level."

"Huh," she muttered. A warm tingly feeling filled her stomach but flitted away as quickly as it came. "Well, if we get out of the Rift, maybe we can solve the hearing and smelling problem, along with this disastrous stomachache. I swear, I haven't gotten sick since I was human."

"Or find a nurse," Kha'zix said helpfully. Elise glanced at him. "And where in the world would I find a nurse?" She paused, remembering that in the emergency hallway she had seen Akali, The Fist of Shadow, work there for volunteer hours.

She sighed. "Well, then, we should try and find Akali," she told the Void Reaver. The Void Reaver smiled and clumsily leaned forward for an attempt at a kiss. Elise giggled as she gave him a peck on the mouth. He purred, and tugged her arm. "If we want to find, we must leave."

Elise shrugged and heaved herself to her feet. "Let's go then."

* * *

Twisted Fate felt his hair tickle and raise up on his neck. "D'ya feel that?" he whispered to Evelynn. She nodded quietly, turning invisible. "The night is my veil," she whispered raspily. "Show yourself, you have no place to hide."

Two dark shapes slipped out of the bushes. "Shen and Akali?" Twisted Fate raised his eyebrows. The ninjas nodded, glancing at each other. "Twisted Fate," Shen said. "And...Evelynn?"

Evelynn smirked as she revealed herself, adding in a bit of red smoke for dramatic effect. Fate laughed. "Evie, that's not scarin' anyone."

Evelynn pouted, "It might not scare you, but it might frighten others." Akali laughed quietly at the exchange, finding that the pouting Widowmaker was a hilarious sight. Shen was slightly amused but got straight to business.

"Twisted Fate," he said, "Do you happen to have the ability to leave this Rift?"

The Cardmaster, unfortunately, shook his head. "No can do," he sighed, "I can teleport to anywhere I darn please on this Rift but nowhere else. Summoner's Magic just doesn't let me, even in this situation."

Evelynn frowned. "Fate, I thought you had more power than that!"

He shrugged. "What can I do?"

The Widowmaker sighed but turned to the ninjas, "Well, do you have ideas on how to get out of here?"

Shen shook his head. "We were hoping that Twisted Fate would be able to teleport." Akali sighed and said, "Well, we'd better think of something quick. We don't know how long we've been here. When we got here, I believe it was January 30."

"Huh," Twisted Fate mused. "Must be February by now, Valentine's coming up. Wonder who will get the new skin."

Evelynn raised her eyebrows. "What, do you want it?" Twisted Fate blushed. "No, was just curious!" The Widowmaker laughed.

"Akali," a hissing sound rustled from the bushes. The female ninja whipped around the glared at where the sound was coming from.

"Who's there?" She asked calmly. A dark purple form leaped out, landing with a twist of purple magic billowing around him. "Kha'zix?" Akali frowned. What was the Void Reaver doing here?

As hard as it was for Kha'zix to say it, he managed, "I need your...assistance."

Akali raised her eyebrows. "Very delicately put," she commented sarcastically. "What is it?"

Kha'zix replied, "Elise. She's sick."

Shen thought this was incredibly fishy. "The Spider Queen has taken ill?" He asked cautiously.

Kha'zix nodded. "Stomach sickness."

Akali immediately had a theory pop into her mind, but quickly shook it away. That was highly unlikely that it would happen. "Bring me to her," she said. Shen quickly said, "I'm coming with you."

Akali rolled her eyes but smirked. "Fine."

Kha'zix led the two ninjas to a clearing that smelled uncomfortably like blood and meat. "Kha'zix," Elise called, sitting up in a curled position, looked up. "You found her?" She spotted the green clad ninja and another behind her.

"Oh," Elise commented, "Shen is with her as well."

Kha'zix nodded and crouched next to the Spider Queen. "She will help," he told her, scooting closer until she was in claw's length. Akali raised her eyebrows. "Now, will you tell me what's been going on with Elise? When did she start getting sick?"

Kha'zix frowned, trying to remember. "After she woke up from being injured by Riven," he finally said. "I fused my blood with hers where the injury was most severe." He pointed to Elise's stomach. "There."

Akali sweat dropped. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on but did not want to tell the two. She glanced at Shen, who had no idea what she was thinking. "Ugh," she muttered. "Men."

Quickly recollecting herself, she asked, "Anything else? She's only been getting sick and vomiting?"

Kha'zix nodded. "Is there also something wrong with me?" He asked. "I can hear a heartbeat that is not anybody's here, but I cannot smell it. It is not fully human." "He says that his smelling and hearing is at the same level," Elise added.

Akali groaned. Oh, she knew what was going on, alright. But she had to make sure. "Elise, can you lie flat on the ground on your back?" she asked calmly. The Spider Queen obliged.

The ninja pulled her bag from between her breasts (making Shen blush again) and began to 'investigate'.

Fifteen minutes later, Akali had confirmed her theory. "Elise," she asked, "What do think about children? Just curious," she added as the Spider Queen glared at her suspiciously.

"Hm," Elise pondered the question. "I have not been near children very often," she admitted, "The only children I have are my spiderlings. From what I have heard, though, is that they give you a purpose to live." She sounded almost wistful, and Akali's heart ached in sympathy. One day, she would want to have a child.

"Well," Akali said awkwardly, "Um, I believe when Kha'zix infused blood near your stomach it reached your womb and-" she coughed, "Uh, you are most likely carrying Kha'zix's child. that's why you can't smell the child but can hear the heartbeat, Kha'zix." the ninja hurried to finish her sentence.

Elise and Kha'zix sat in awkward silence, as did Shen and Akali. "What are we going to do?" Elise asked her lover hollowly. "I did not expect this."

Kha'zix frowned. "Are you unhappy?" He asked worriedly. "I am sorry," he mumbled. Elise shook her head. "No, no, I am not unhappy," she said quickly, hugging the Void Reaver. "This is just the first time the word 'baby' does not mean 'spider' to me..." Elise trailed off.

"I will do my best to help you, Elise," Kha'zix mumbled, embarrassed. Elise smiled. "I'm sure you will, dear."

Akali and Shen smiled at each other and held hands, happy that the two had gotten a somewhat happy ending.

"Wait..." Elise paused, ruining the silent moment, "Does that mean I have to go through childbirth? I am going to be a mother? Oh, what is the League going to do?" She hissed, annoyed. "They better not take away the child, whether it be mutant or not. I will rip out their eyes!"

Akali said quietly, "Elise, I am sure they will not so that...and it will take time for the baby to develop. You two just have to wait."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakom Raiya: Well, this is a rated T story...;P**

 **Da troll king: yaaas another Kha'zix x Elise shipper!**

 **SaturneOTMW: lol u were late to school?! Don't kill me ;_;**

 **Guest: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK...and lazy people like me**

 **Guest 2: Well, as I said, its rated T, and let's put a bit of sci-fi in here.**

 **TheWonderingGuy: Thanks!**

 **SuperHeoSonic: Good 5 you!**

 **namedmynamename: basically yeah.**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: ah, I see. Thanks!**

 **(Bloodengrave: bruh you gots to deals with my ideas xD)**

 **Chapter 22**

Zed blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was buried in silvery, flowing hair, nestled comfortably on the ground. _Shit!_ A slight breeze passed, rustling his snow white hair. Where was his mask? Fully awake, Zed slowly sat up, cautious not to arouse Syndra.

Memories flooded his brain. He groaned, remembering what had happened. He must have fallen asleep after Syndra had taken off his mask and he had...begun to cry. _You're a shame to the Shadow Ninjas. We do not show pain or mercy,_ Zed thought ashamedly.

Silently he stood, looking down at the Dark Sovereign, who had scrunched up into a pouty ball. "Hmmmmm," she mumbled, stretching out and yawning. "Zed?" she cracked open an eye. "I'm still here," Zed replied reluctantly. She smiled slightly. "Do you feel better?"

Pausing for a moment, Zed realized she was talking about yesterday. "I...overreacted." he said shortly. "I apologize for..what happened."

In a flash, he felt a burning on his cheek and he rubbed it tenderly. "Don't say that!" Syndra snapped. "Do not regret what you have done." Her eyes were stinging and she felt at the verge of crying, for some unknown reason. Her chest felt tight and she bit her lip, staring at the ninja. He tilted his head to the side. "Don't cry," he said tentatively. "I don't like it when you cry..."

Syndra glared at him. "If you cared, you would have said nothing!" She angrily wiped her moist eyes, summoning an orb to sit on and turned away. "Go." she said furiously. Zed tried to reason with her. "Syndra, please-"

" _Go._ "

Zed clenched his fists. "I'm not going anywhere," he said simply. Syndra growled slightly. "What do you not understand? I don't want you here."

"Seriously, Zed, give the lady some space," a deep male voice rang in the silence. Zed grabbed his helmet off the ground and whipped around to see a man in golden armor. "Jarvan IV," he said stiffly. More people began to step out of the shadows, which annoyed the Dark Sovereign. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply. "This is not a hotel where you walk in and out freely."

Shyvana, who had come up to stand beside the prince, snorted. "You do not own the Rift, Syndra. And, have you been crying?"

Syndra stiffened. Zed frowned angrily under his mask. He shifted next to the purple clad woman, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I do not think that concerns you," he said coldly. Shyvana sniffed and turned up her nose.

Quinn and Talon, who were silently fighting over Talon's cape, caught Shyvana's attention and she turned away from Zed and Syndra, yelling at the fighting couple. "What are you two doing? This is ridiculous!"

Jarvan patted her shoulder. "Shyv, calm down, it's okay."

The dragoness calmed slightly, shoulders still tense. "Humph."

Quinn rolled her eyes and stopped tugging on Talon's cape. Talon let himself smirk in victory over the ranger. "Beat you," he teased. Quinn smirked in return., "I'll get you back, don't you worry," she purred, tracing patterns on his chest. He blushed and looked away. "That's not a fair technique," he complained weakly. Quinn laughed. "Who said I had to play fair?"

"Anyway," Jarvan cleared his throat. "Shyv, I guess these two are the ones you smelled from earlier."

Shyvana nodded in agreement. "It seems so," she said. "Do you think they're planning anything?" Jarvan laughed. "The only thing they'll be able to plan right now is how to get out of the Rift."

Syndra and Zed, who had not really been listening to the others, were quietly sitting on purple orbs, whispering to each other. Shyvana hushed, tilting her head to hear the conversation.

"...go...leave...don't want..."

"Please...let me...I...don't...leave...you..."

Syndra pulled away from Zed, blushing. "One last chance," she warned, loud enough for everyone to hear. Zed nodded slowly, sliding off the orb. "One last chance," he repeated. The others were confused but said nothing.

* * *

Katarina peeked through the bushes. Garen was on the side, standing silently as everyone was looking at Syndra and Zed, who had just finished a rather interesting conversation. _Bet Zed didn't notice I was listening,_ Katarina smirked.

But she realized she had been holding her breath. Katarina let out a quiet breath, continuing to stare at the group intensely. Talon was standing way too close to Quinn. Her little brother was growing up, she giggled to herself. She wondered how how her sister, Cassiopeia, was doing. Recently, the half-serpent female had been making many trips to Shurima, saying that she was not up to anything bad. But Katarina had discreetly seen her sister taking a walk-slither? With Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands, the supposedly insane brother of Nasus. **(Now, pause here-yes, I ship Cass and Renekton, and I have no shame. Why don't you give that ship a try? ^.^)**

Katarina knew that Cass was with Renekton in secret. How does a snake sleep with a crocodile, you ask? She had no idea. Uncomfortable thought, if you kept pondering it, so Katarina let if off her mind. Her family was growing up, splitting into new branches of the Du Couteau tree. Chuckling quietly, she thought of the possible reactions her father would have when he realized his little Cassie was off and smitten with a man, an alligator god no less.

 _Poor old man,_ Katarina thought fondly. In her train of thought, she hadn't realized a certain man had crept behind her, startling the assassin. "Garen!" she yelped. "When did you get so sneaky?"

Garen laughed. "Since you became deaf," he joked. "What were you thinking about?"

Katarina snorted. "Dad's gonna be an old, alone man having grandchildren if Talon and Quinn keep at it," she laughed. "And I don't know how Cass would be able to have kids, but I'm sure she and Renekton will figure it out."

"Renekton?" Garen asked skeptically. Katarina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Shurima, crazy alligator god? That guy. He's 'secretly' dating Cassie. And by secret I mean almost all the female champions know."

"So why don't I know?" Garen asked, bewildered. Katarina sighed. "Because guys are stupid and dense. Like you best buddy over there. Can't see that the stupid dragoness is right there for the taking. He can't even tell that he himself his smitten with the girl."

Garen poked her arm. "Do not talk like that to the crown prince," he said sternly. Katarina rolled her eyes. "Well, you gotta agree with me there."

Garen hesitated but shrugged. "Do you want to come out of the bushes now? I'm getting kind of sore from crouching." "Oh, you stupid idiot," Katarina smirked. "I can't go out there. There's all those Demacians, and there's Talon."

She plopped down on the ground, immediately jumping back up, as she had sat on a root. "Ow!"

The root she had sat on moved. It moved! "Uh, Garen?" Katarina asked hesitantly. "Roots aren't supposed to move...right?"

"No, why?"

The root moved again, and the assassin followed the root up to a tree. A tree with eyes. "Maokai?"

The tree grunted but a female voice sounded from above. "Why are you here, Katarina? With the Might of Demacia, no less. The Summoner's Rift is not currently being used right now."

Garen frowned and turned around, looking up. "Zyra?"

The Rise of the Thorns was perched at the top of Maokai, snuggled in his branches. "Maokai and I come to the Rift when there are no matches." she finally explained.

Katarina leapt up. "Does that mean you know how to get us out of here?"

Zyra snorted. "No, girl. We stay here until we are summoned. Sometimes, we return to the actual world after some games. But its funny, we have not been summoned in a little less than a week."

"We cannot assist you with whatever problem you have. Now leave." Maokai growled. Zyra leaned forward, twirling some leaves in Maokai's branches. "Leave," she hissed. "Before I make you. You interrupted our photosynthesizing time!" She casually dropped a bud on the ground. It trembled and slowly began to open, but before the sapling could leave the bud, Katarina and Garen hastily backed up and left the two nature people alone.

 **(YES I AM ZYRAxMAOKAI ENTHUSIAST. ShIIIP IT WITH MEEEEEEE...I'm so sorry, I just had to add them into there, they don't play an important part xP)**

Quinn whirled around at the sound of loud bush rustling. "Garen? Katarina?" she asked, surprised but not angry. Shyvana, on the other hand, was very annoyed. "Another Noxian?" she groaned. "How many are here on this damned map?"

Talon merely chuckled when he saw the two tumble out of the bushes. "I thought Dad taught you to be more graceful, Kat," he joked. Katarina glared at him as she heaved herself up, helping Garen as well. "I thought Dad taught you not to mock me," she grinned evilly. "Oh, I'm so going to get you."

Talon sweat dropped.

"Ahem." Jarvan cleared his throat. "Katarina. Garen." He nodded to the Noxian and patted Garen's back. "We have an issue that we need to discuss. This involves Katarina as well."

Katarina raised an eyebrow but inclined her head. "Continue. I'm listening."

"Talon," Jarvan gestured for the man to speak.

"So, Dad told me and Cass he needed an heir soon," Talon began. "So since you are the oldest child in the family, he wants to marry you off." "Hold up!" Katarina interrupted. "He's not going to marry me off to some old Noxian scumbag, is he?"

Talon rolled his eyes. "No. He knows that he can marry you off to a Demacian for peace. He's thinking about negotiating with Swain and LeBlanc so we can make a peaceful marriage between Demacia and Noxus that will hopefully last longer than a day... Anyway, he asked me to search around Demacia for some people that would be good suitors for you. He trusted I would have the best judgement so that you wouldn't kill the guy on the first day."

Katarina was stiff and unmoving. "Did you find anyone?" she asked. Talon nodded awkwardly. "Wait!" Jarvan exclaimed. "Talon, you didn't tell us you've been sneaking around Demacia!"

"Didn't occur to me," Talon said simply. "Yes, Kat, I found one man I thought you wouldn't kill. Or rather, wouldn't be able to kill. I told Dad already. He agreed. You were supposed to find out about this the day we were teleported here."

"Who is the man? And how could he be powerful enough to be even with me?" the assassin asked frustratedly. Garen was also listening silently, burning his eyes at Talon. "Yes," he repeated. "Who is the man?"

Talon coughed. "The man I chose that I knew you would not be able to defeat...was Garen Crownguard."

"What!?" Katarina yelped, blushing. "I have to marry him?"

"Probably, if all goes well and we get out of here," Talon replied. Katarina slapped her forehead. "I don't want to get married," she groaned. "Even if it is to Garen! I'm too young to get married!" "You're twenty eight, Kat." Talon commented.

"You're not helping!" Katarina threw a dagger at him, which he easily sidestepped. "Kat, accept it, it's for the good of Noxus. At least he let me choose, and not just chose some random Demacian."

"True," Garen grunted quietly.

"Ugh!" Katarina buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Darius sighed as he flopped in the river. The running water began to slowly wash away at the grime and dirt that had built up in the past few days. He heard a sweet high pitched laughter. "Does it really feel that good to wash?" Lux asked. Her cheeks were red from looking at him, but she quickly undressed behind a bush and slid into the river. "Oh, it does feel nice," she admitted, sinking to her chin in the water.

It was nice and quiet until a giant wave of water drowned Lux. "Gah!" she spluttered. Darius was laughing. He was laughing! "Darius!" she yelped. "Did you do that?" "Yeah-who else?" he managed between fits of laughter. Lux pouted and kicked water at the man. "Take that!"

"You sound like Annie," Darius chuckled, calming down. Lux laughed. "Now you say I sound like a little girl who plays with fire. I'll show you fire!" she let out a Lucent Singularity, singing Darius's hair. "Hey!"

"You deserrveee it~" Lux sing songed, closing her eyes as she did so. As she opened them, she realized she was in the air. Naked. "Kyaaaaa!" she squealed, turning her head around. Darius was holding her by the waist. She slapping him. "Ow!" he rubbed his cheek, putting her back in the water. "I'm not wearing anything, stupid!" Lux was red-faced and covering herself, crouching in the water up to her nose.

"Hey, I'm not either," Darius said jokingly. "I think we've washed up enough. Let's get going."

"Yeah!"

 **^.^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Merry Christmas, and Merry Snowdown! In this story, the date is around the first few days of February, but I will put some snow and a little more love in this chapter.**

 **Amaterasu'S Soul: YESSSSS**

 **Da troll king: yaaaassss**

 **TheShadowOfZama: Thank you for taking the time to suggest those things, but I will have to decline them. This is a romance story only, for the champions who don't get loved very often :) I am not adding any new champions, I have stated in the beginning chapters. Thank you anyway :)**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: high five!**

 **Kage Sunaipa: Thanks! And I am totally down for DianaxVarus-if you go on my profile you'll see all my ships :3**

 **DrPeanuts: why thank you! And I love my bed too, don't worry**

 **ShioriAkasuna: Maybe, but I'm trying to focus on finishing this fanfiction and Rift High, my other fanfiction. Then, maybe I will write another story!**

 **Chapter 23**

Syndra opened her eyes and looked up as she felt small wet things fall on her hair. "Hm?"

She looked at the night sky as snow began to fall. "Zed," she whispered to the man sleeping beside her. "Look, it's snowing!"

Zed grumbled but opened his eyes. "So it is," he said. Syndra stuck out her tongue and felt a snowflake settle down on it. She giggled slightly. "I didn't know you were those people who would be so interested in something as insignificant as snow, Syndra." Zed commented.

Syndra huffed. "Snow is not insignificant!" "Explain," Zed retorted. Syndra turned away and sniffed. "You're a senseless brute."

"What else am I?" Zed asked, amused. Syndra stiffened. "I know you have feelings!" "I have hate," Zed said quietly. "That's what I used to think too, before I changed my mind a few days ago." Syndra said, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Zed suddenly asked. Syndra rolled her eyes. "No, I'm incredibly warm-" she began sarcastically. Zed hugged her waist and pulled her to his chest. "Are you warmer now?" he breathed.

"Y-yes."

* * *

Elise sighed heavily. "This is so annoying..."

Akali rolled her eyes but said patiently, "You won't have to carry the baby long, considering that you and Kha'zix are very close to insects."

Kha'zix was still sleeping on the ground, out cold. "Easy for you to say," Elise grumbled. "You don't have a lazy male to take care of." "Oh, please," Akali said. "Shen is so dense sometimes."

Shen was sitting next to Akali, still slightly sleepy. "What do you mean, I'm dense?" Shen asked. Akali threw up her arms in affectionate exasperation. "You see?"

Elise laughed slightly. "Men."

Small white flakes began to flutter from the sky. "It's snowing," Akali said serenely. "If I am correct, it is February now...month of love."

"Month of love, mmmm?" Elise mused. "I wonder who will get the Valentine skin this year. Varus's was horrifying." she shuddered. (C'mon, someone agree with me on that...)Akali chuckled. "I will agree on that one. Annie was adorable, though."

Shen stood up. "Is anyone hungry?" he asked awkwardly. Akali shook her head. "No, sit back down, Shen." "Oh, okay..."

Akali laughed. "You're so awkward, Shen."

"Ninjas are nothing but grace and silence," Shen muttered. Akali patted his head. "Very graceful."

* * *

Quinn sat up, feeling cold. "Ugh, it's snowing..." she mumbled. "Guess I should wake everyone up and get them moving."

Minutes later, all Noxians and Demacians had woken up, with Zed and Syndra still a distance away from them, sleeping. "We still need to find Yasuo and Riven," Jarvan said. "They still think we're looking for Garen."

"This is going to take forever," Katarina complained. "We have two bulky idiots, one annoying dragon, one Noxian assassin, and a ranger with a squawking bird."

A moment passed as everyone tried to figure out who was who. "I'm not an idiot!" Garen said indignantly. "You are," Katarina said, "Don't worry."

"Well, don't call the prince an idiot!"

Katarina smirked. "I can call him anything I want. He's not my prince."

"He soon will be," Talon said, "If you end up getting married to Garen."

This cut the red head off short. "Ugh," she muttered. "You're no fun. I have to get married. And why can't it be you, huh, Talon?"

"You're the oldest," Talon said, "Dad wants an heir." "You expect me to have a baby?" Katarina yelped. Talon laughed. "Preferably male," he added. Quinn slapped his arm. "Don't make this harder for her! Having a child is bad enough!"

Katarina flashed a grateful smile at Quinn. "Let's just go, and find the two, alright?" Katarina said. "I don't want to be traveling until nightfall."

Shyvana, still annoyed at being called an annoying dragon, began to sniff the air. "Quinn, have Valor search around," she commanded. Quinn nodded and whistled to the Demacian Eagle, who swooped off with a loud cry.

"He'll be back in about an hour, he'll be able to find us, wherever we are," Quinn said. Jarvan nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Shyvana tilted her head towards south. "I think I smell them that way," she said. "Though it is faint, so it may be where they were and they have already left."

Jarvan shrugged. "Worth a try," he said. "As long as nobody gets lost or hurt."

Quinn paused. "What about those two?" she gestured to Zed and Syndra. "Leave them be," Jarvan said. "I think they will be happier if we left them alone by themselves."

Shyvana began to walk south, followed by Garen, and then Katarina, so on. "Let's hope this doesn't take long," the redhead assassin muttered to Garen. "This is wasting my time-especially if it is to find Riven, that damned exile."

"You can't hate her that badly, can you?" Garen asked. "She turned away from the violence and war."

Katarina scoffed. "She turned away from fighting for Noxus. She left at her own, selfish will."

"Don't be so hard on her," Garen patted her shoulder. "Maybe when you see her, you'll think differently of her, eh?"

"As if," Katarina rolled her eyes. "In another world."

"There's a forgiving Katarina in there somewhere," Garen smiled. "Wouldn't hurt to use a Demacian rule once in a while-Forgive and forget."

Katarina sighed but said nothing. "Maybe." "That's a good girl," Garen laughed, and ruffled her hair. She blushed and looked away. "I'm not a dog," she said. "Where are we even going?"

Garen looked ahead. "I think that we're going to somewhere near the river?"

"Uuuughhhh!" Katarina moaned. "This is so boring, I need to kill someone!"

Garen shot her a look. "I mean, I want to kill something," Katarina amended. She shuffled her feet in the thin coat of snow that had settled on the ground. Garen held her hand, looking at the sky. "Lux used to love the snow," he said. "But I haven't seen her in so long, not counting when I saw her here. Maybe she doesn't anymore."

Katarina swung their clasped hands back and forth. "Well, she still loves you, mm?"

"I guess."

* * *

Riven stared at the sky, flat on her back, blinking snow from her eyelashes. Her breath puffed out in a wispy cloud. Before it disappeared, though, it twisted into a smiley face. "You're a bit gloomy," Yasuo said. "Does the smiley face help?"

Riven smirked. "Maybe." Her smirk faded. "It's February," she said. "That's why it's so cold, I think."

Yasuo nodded, laying down beside her. "I wonder what crazy skins Riot is going to think up of for some champions."

"Maybe they'll give you a pink sword that blows pink heart wind," Riven joked lightheartedly. Yasuo laughed. "I hope not."

An awkward silence clouded over the two. Riven was not one for close cuddling and sappy romance, and Yasuo kept his distance. "What are you thinking of?" Yasuo finally asked. Riven sniffed but said, "I hate this month."

Yasuo twisted his head to look at her. "Why? Everyone is so happy in this month."

"Well, just because everyone is happy doesn't mean I'm happy." Riven scoffed.

Yasuo raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so unhappy?"

Riven turned away, curling in a ball. "No reason."

"That's a lie." Yasuo said. "Don't lie to me, Riven."

Riven sighed. "What do you think people feel like, when there are couples everywhere, so happy, in love, and celebrating? The people who are alone?"

Yasuo furrowed his brow. "It never bothered me."

"You come from Ionia. You know what love is. You had a brother, for goodness' sake! And it was basically my fault that he's dead," Riven snarled. "And how are you here, with me? You do not hate me. But everyone out there, they know what happiness is. Some have never even experienced war. They're in their own bubble of happiness. And here we are, us exiles. How do you not hate this month?"

Yasuo was silent. "You say you hate this month because you are alone, and that nobody loves you?"

"Nobody would notice if I just disappeared." Rived said. Yasuo frowned.

"I would notice if you disappeared."

Riven turned onto her side to face him. "Would you?" she asked dully. "I'm not even that important to you."

Yasuo stared at her, grasping her wrists. "Never say that," he said harshly. "Don't say that you mean nothing to me ever again, Riven."

Riven's red eyes widened. "What-"

Yasuo leaned forward and kissed her. "Don't say you don't mean anything to me. You mean _everything_ to me."

Riven's cheeks glowed pink. "Bu-but-"

Yasuo stared at her, his dark brown eyes unblinking. "You said that nobody loved you. I think it's time to change that."

Riven opened her mouth and then closed it.

"I love you, Riven. Don't ever forget that."

Shyvana peered through the bush to see Riven and Yasuo on the ground, facing away from her. She heard a vague kiss sound, and she gulped. "Um, we may not want to intrude right no-"

Katarina barged out of the brush, interrupting the two exile's 'time'. "K-Katarina!" Riven pulled away from Yasuo, blushing. Katarina was not amused. "You left the army for this?" she snarled. "Where's your loyalty, Riven?"

Riven clenched her fists. "You..."

Yasuo sat up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Riven. You know what happens when you get angry."

Riven took a deep breath and let it out. Katarina, on the other hand, was being restrained by Garen, who had popped out of the bush. "Katarina, stop!" "Let me go, Garen! I need to teach that bitch a lesson!"

Garen slapped Katarina across the cheek. "Stop!" he roared. Katarina ceased her struggling, staring at the Demacian. "Garen?" she asked quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

The man sighed and let go of the redhead. "Have you come back to your senses?"

"I guess," Katarina muttered. The others had stayed in the bush, in fear of getting in the way of Katarina's temper. "I think it's safe now," Talon said, stepping cautiously out of the bush. Katarina whipped around, green eyes flashing.

"Or not!"

* * *

Lux giggled and looked up at the sky. Snow began to flutter from the thick clouds, dancing in the wind. "Snow!" she smiled. Suddenly her smile faded, and Darius, who was beside her, looked at her curiously. "What's the matter now?" he sighed.

"I remember the last time I got to enjoy snow," Lux murmured. "It was with Garen, so long ago...I was just a kid, a few years before I was taken to the military. We-we made a snowman. And Garen knocked it down, because he's a big dummy."

She sniffed, smiling sadly at Darius. "Well, when I see Garen, I'm going to make him regret that. I spent so long on the snowman!"

Darius smiled at the girl, who looked away. "Well, you get to enjoy the snow again, eh?"

Lux shook her head. "Snow's not going to be the same," she said. "I was at war last time I saw snow. Blood. Just, red, bloody snow."

Darius rested his arm on her head. "Well, forget about it," he said. "People live, people die. That's war."

Lux rolled her eyes and sighed as she felt his heavy, muscled arm settle on her head. "Your arm is so heavy you're going to bash my brains in..." she muttered.


	24. Freljord Special

**Hey guys! This is a special little chapter that involves only Freljord ships, as Da Troll King suggested. Enjoy! This takes place around Christmas aka Snowdown :3**

 **Kage Sunaipa: Xerath shall be forever alone...lel**

 **Da Troll King: Freljord ships yaaaayyyyy! But I have different ships from you-you shall see who they are :3**

 **HLZB: Why thank you. And well, Rek'sai and Skarner is a new ship to me o_o don't kill me pls**

 **RIGHTPAIRING: I SHALL PUT AS MUCH FLUFFINESS AS I WANT! :)**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: hahaaaaa**

 **THIS STORY HAS A LOT TO DO WITH POROS. I HAVE NO REGRETS.**

 **Freljord Special**

Brand sighed annoyedly. A blizzard had started as he made his way to the iciest corner of the Freljord. He wanted to turn back and get back to his quarters in the League, where it was as hot as he wanted.

But he couldn't. He hugged the present he had in his arms, sure that the thing inside would not ice over. He looked up, and smiled in relief. A tall icy castle stood before him, towering over everything in sight.

He stormed up to the door, almost melting the thick icy entryway. But before he could knock, the extravagant door swung open, reveling a woman in an ice headdress and ice dress. "Brand," Lissandra said. "What a...surprise to see you here."

"Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Brand asked, raising his (nonexistent) eyebrows. Lissandra laughed. "Very well, Brand," she bowed mockingly. "Come in, _dear._ "

Opening the door wider, Lissandra moved to the side to let the fire mage inside her castle. "Why is it always so cold here," Brand complained. "Why can't you make it hotter? I could help you with that." He grinned and raised a hand, lighting it ablaze. Lissandra snorted. "This place suits me just fine. But we can go to the living room and you can light the fireplace," Lissandra said, glaring, "Keeping the flame at a minimum."

Brand chuckled sheepishly as the two made their way towards a large, well lit room with an abandoned fireplace on the side with large, plushy purple chairs arranged around it. "Haven't used that in a while, have you?" Brand asked, amused.

Lissandra merely slid to one of the chairs, settling down. "I have no need for fire, other than to light my lanterns," she said coldly. "I don't understand why you need so much of it."

Brand laughed and set the fireplace ablaze easily. He sat himself down on the other purple chair, directly across from Lissandra. "I see you have something for me," Lissandra gestured to the blue box Brand still held. "Well, what is it?"

Brand sighed. He was starting to regret this. "I got something for you," he agreed with the ice witch's statement, "For snowdown."

Lissandra laughed. "Snowdown is a ridiculous holiday. However," she said, blushing slightly, "I will accept you gift."

Brand hesitated before inching so that he was _right_ in front of her. He gently placed the present into her lap. The present wiggled slightly. Lissandra stared at it curiously. "Just open it," Brand mumbled. Lissandra smirked at him and slowly unwrapped the present. Brand sighed angrily. "You're aggravating me."

Lissandra giggled. "That's the fun of it," she said, opening the top in a turtle like fashion. She finally opened the box, peeking inside. "Oh, Brand," she smiled, "You got me..."

A fluffy white furball pounced from the box, squeaking. It landed on Lissandra's chest and burrowed itself comfortably on her. "A poro?"

Brand looked away, suddenly feeling a lot hotter than he usually did. "I-I got it from Braum. He had a few poros to give."

Lissandra smiled, her cheeks pink. She didn't know why she felt so happy. "Thank you, Brand."

She leaned forward and pecked his cheek, almost causing Brand to burn the chair. "What do you want to call the poro?" Lissandra asked, petting the small white furball. Brand shrugged. The poro suddenly decided to hop onto the floor, snuggling between Lissandra and Brand.

"Brissy," Brand said suddenly. "For your name, and mine...?"

Lissandra smiled. "I like that."

"Merry Snowdown, Lissy," Brand teased. "Merry Snowdown, Brand," Lissandra laughed, feeling the most happy she had ever been.

* * *

Sejuani sighed, sitting up in her bed. She couldn't sleep, as much as she wanted to. Looking out the window, Sejuani thought, _There's a nice blizzard out there. Perfect for a terrible day like Snowdown._

Snowdown. A ridiculous day for celebrating those you loved and trusted. Sejuani snorted and got up, swiftly putting on her armor. She left with a lantern in her hand, heading for the stables downstairs. Bristle always kept her company when she couldn't sleep, which was rare.

As Sejuani approached the stables, she tensed. Something was off. Bristle wasn't the only person or animal here. There was a squeal, and she hissed. Was Bristle hurt?

Sejuani ran towards Bristle's stable. What she found was..

"Olaf!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The bulky man turned around sheepishly. In his hands were a pile of poro snax, with a poro or two scuttling around. Bristle was eagerly pressed against his side, sniffing at the snacks in the berserker's hands. "Had a bunch of poro snax," Olaf explained, "And I knew Bristle here liked them, and I had to get rid of 'em, so I decided to come here at night to-"

"And you didn't ask me first?" Sejuani roared. "Olaf, I thought you knew better than that!"

Olaf glared at her. "You don't tell me what to do all the time, woman."

Sejuani sighed and rubbed her forehead, sitting down on the other side of Bristle. Poros hopped onto her lap and squeaked. She gestured for Olaf to give her a poro snax, which he obliged. She fed the eager boar and poros, saying, "I'm having a serious migrane right now. I'm...sorry...for bursting out like that."

Olaf was one of the only people she ever really talked to and was not afraid of showing her emotions to. She spilled and ranted all her hatred and annoyance towards Ashe, the League, and sometimes her own soldiers. And apologizing wasn't her forte.

"No need to say that," Olaf waved off her forced apology. "I shouldn't have come here without asking you first."

Sejuani smirked slightly and the two fell into a comfortable silence with Bristle pigging out on poro snax.

"Sejuani?" Olaf asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Snowdown."

Sejuani smiled, closing her eyes. "Merry Snowdown, Olaf."

* * *

Ashe stared out the window. Her husband had left a few days ago without a word and had not come back yet. She had planned on having a quiet day for Snowdown with only Tryndamere, but he wasn't here.

A blizzard was building up, and Ashe could tell it was a heavy one. Squinting, she saw a bulky figure in the white landscape. "Tryndamere?" she gasped. She grabbed her cloak and darted out the door, walking quickly but not panicked as not to upset the castle. She threw the font doors open and began to run, not bothering with her hood. Her hair whipped at her face in the freezing wind.

"Tryndamere!" she called. Ashe spotted his figure in the distance. Her eyes widened when she saw him bend down. Was he hurt? She didn't know where he had been, and hopefully he hadn't been in a fight. "Tryndamere!"

As she neared him, Tryndamere looked up. He smirked at her. "Oi!"

Ashe collapsed next to her husband. "Are you okay?" she asked frantically. "Why did you-" she looked at his lap. "Oh!"

A cold, shivering poro lay in the barbarian's lap. "I found this little guy in the snow," Tryndamere explained, "That's why I bent down. Almost stepped on the li'l guy." Tryndramere laughed.

Ashe slapped him. "You idiot! You had me worried! Where have you been? It's snowdown, and all I wanted was a quiet day with you, and now here we are out in a blizzard."

Tryndamere scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, let's get back to the castle then. We can spend Snowdown with this little guy."

Ashe sighed as she reclined on a soft plushy couch near the fireplace. Tryndamere collapsed next to her, pulling her onto his lap. He plopped the poro onto her lap, who was now decently warmed up and looking for food.

Ashe laughed. "In a way, this is one of the better Snowdowns I've had."

"Yeah?" Tryndamere asked. He kissed her and rested his chin on her head. Ashe smiled. "Yeah."

 **POROS! :D Here's the Freljord fluff!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Haapppyyyy Neewww Yeeaaarrr! :3**

 **JesterHat: why thank you! I don't really plan anything, but before I go to sleep, I kind of "dream" up scenarios for the next chapter. Is that weird?**

 **Kage Sunaipa: welp basically XD**

 **RIGHTPAIRING: lol XD**

 **Da troll king: *blushes* oh, I'm not that great. Thank you!**

 **DrPeanuts: hehe ^^**

 **Lux Du Couteau: ._. well that's a bit grotesque isn't it.**

 **SuperHeoSonic: XD**

 **ThatGuest224: thank you!**

 **Guest: I might do more special chapters on certain holidays, but I'm not into those ships ._. I'm really sorry.**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: YAAAASSSSSS**

 **Chapter 24**

Elise gently prodded Kha'zix, hoping he would wake up. The Void creature stirred, blearily blinking at the Spider Queen. "What is it you wish, Elise?" he mumbled. Elise rolled her eyes. "You won't even look at me properly," she complained. "How lazy have you gotten since you started traveling with me?"

"I have adapted to this lifestyle," Kha'zix shrugged. "Being around so many life forms doing things for me has...changed me."

"Well," Elise huffed. "I woke you up so I could talk to you." "About what?" The Void Reaver crouched on his hind legs, cocking his head curiously at her. Elise pointed at her stomach. "This."

Kha'zix did not react. He simply said, "It is offspring. Different species will live, others will die. It is how reproduction works."

Elise bopped him on the head. "I know that, idiot! It's just-how are we going to..." she searched for the right word. "Nurture the child? If it lives?" Kha'zix stared. "If?" he asked slowly, rubbing his head where she had hit him. Elise nodded cautiously. Kha'zix clicked his claws. "No offspring of mine will die in the womb," he said. "It is a weakling and undeserving if it does die."

Elise glared at him. "Maybe you'll feel differently after the 'offspring' is born. Akali said she/he will be born within a week, considering I am part spider and you, voidborne." The Spider Queen's stomach was swelling already-which she absolutely hated. She was less mobile and had to rest herself constantly. "I'm useless right now," she muttered.

Kha'zix pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "You won't be for long," he tried to reassure her. Elise sighed again. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Not saying anything, she began to play with cobwebs, stretching out silky white strings and forming them into random shapes. "Akali and Shen should be back soon," she finally said, breaking the silence. "They went in search of food."

"They are accompanying us?" Kha'zix asked. Elise replied, "Until the baby is here." "So many humans around," Kha'zix mumbled irritatedly. Elise rubbed her cheek on his head. "They'll be gone soon," she said. "And when we get out of here, we can be even more alone, if you wish."

* * *

"Well," Riven said awkwardly, "It seems you guys found Garen. With...another...ah, person."

Katarina glared at her. "Oh, I'm 'another person' now, huh?" Garen's hand gripped her arm tighter. "Do we need to settle this privately?" he hissed through his teeth. Katarina stared at him, green against blue. "No," she growled.

"Stay," Garen said sternly. He then let go of her and walked back to the bush where everyone else was cowering. "You don't have to be scared," he said, slightly confused. Talon annoyedly stalked out. "Easy for you to say," he retorted, "She wouldn't hurt _you._ "

Katarina turned around slowly. "Excuse me," she said sweetly to her adopted brother, "Did you say something? Care to repeat it?" Her voice was sickly sweet, rotten honey dripping down a candy cane.

Talon shook his head. "Nothing at all, sister," he smirked. Katarina's eyes slimmed into slits as she hissed, spitting at him. Garen pinched the bridge of his nose. "You had to do that," he grumbled. He trudged over to Katarina, making sure she was locked in his arms so she couldn't charge at Talon. "Seems like you've got it all covered," Talon called. Garen glared at him. "I'm on the verge of letting her go," he threatened. Katarina smirked. She mouthed, "Three...two...one!"

Garen released the assassin, and she darted forward, two blades outward and deadly. Talon leapt back, narrowly dodging the redhead's left blade. "Katarina, stop!" "Who's stopping me?" Katarina asked, licking her lips. Her eyes widened as she twisted sideways, dodging a golden arrow. "Alright, you idiots, STOP!" Quinn lowered her crossbow. Hands on her hips, she shook her head. "Talon, don't deliberately try to aggravate your sister!"

Talon sighed. "Whatever. You didn't have to interrupt, Quinn." "Oh, because I want this Rift to become a mass war?" Quinn asked sarcastically. "Honestly, you're so much work."

"Little Bird, I'm very high maintenance," Talon joked. Quinn blushed at the nickname. "W-whatever," she muttered. Garen had managed to calm Katarina down, holding her as far away from her adopted brother as she could. "Why're you this mad?" he asked, muffled by her hair. Katarina twisted around to look at him. "No reason," she muttered. "Okay, we found Riven and her boyfriend, can we go now?"

Shyvana stepped out of the bush. "What's the hurry?" she asked acidly. "There's literally nowhere to go."

Jarvan put a warm hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Shyv," he said. "She'll calm down. You should calm down too."

Quinn brightened. "I have a great idea," she said. "Why don't we settle down for the night, and separate-the boys from the girls. We can calm down and be _more friendly with each other._ "

She dragged on the last few words. Riven and Katarina hesitated, looking at each other. Quinn bribed, "C'mon, please?" Riven sighed, giving in. "Only because you were so nice to me," she relented.

Quinn smiled. "Great! Now you idiots-" she pointed at the men. "Go over there, and we'll stay here." Garen protested, "But-"

"Now." Quinn said quietly, sounding more menacing than the first time. Talon grabbed Garen's arm and began dragging him to the other side of the clearing. "Clearly, you haven't met Quinn's angry side," the assassin growled. The other men followed suit, hurrying to the other side. "Now!" Quinn sighed, sitting down. "That's better." She gestured for the others to sit. "This is the Rift," she said. "We're all champions. Just sit down and talk."

Riven, Shyvana, and Katarina cautiously sat down beside the ranger, in a circle. Shyvana looked up. "It's getting dark," she said. She took a breath and breathed a spark of fire onto a ditch in the middle of the women, lighting a fire. "I'm going to go set a fire up for the men." Moments later, both groups were huddling around a fire.

"Quinn," Riven asked, "Now what?" Quinn shrugged. "Talk."

"About what?" Shyvana asked, taking off her helmet and shaking out her flaming red hair. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anything. Don't you guys ever socialize with other girls or friends?"

An awkward silence passed over the group. "Oh, right," Quinn said awkwardly. "I'm dealing with an assassin, half dragon, and a former Noxian. Never mind." Shyvana let out a laugh. "We don't really have much to say, other than those men sometimes are idiots." She stared wistfully at Jarvan, then looked away. Katarina laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe that prince idiot hasn't 'poured his heart out to you' and that sappy shit."

Shyvana sighed. "Anyway, when did you become interested in Demacia's _Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard?_ " she asked quirkily. Katarina flushed. "N-none of your business!"

"Oh, it is," Shyvana said. "Any Demacian is my business." Katarina eyed the dragoness. "Well, if you must know, it was in Shurima. That's all you're getting from me."

Riven smirked. "Shurima, huh, Kat?" "Don't call me that!"

"Oh, I'll call you what I want," Riven retorted. Quinn raised her hand. "Calm down, you two."

Riven turned to Quinn. "Well, how's Talon?"

Quinn flushed. "He's fine, I guess. He really likes touching right here," she said, touching the middle of her back. "It's a thing he does."

Riven wiggled her eyebrows. "Heh." "It doesn't mean anything!" Quinn yelped. Katarina snorted. "He's really into you, that's what it means. It's almost disgusting, the way he looks at you."

Katarina's eyes gleamed. "Oh, I have an idea!"

Shyvana turned to her. "What is that idea?"

"Oh, I want-no I _dare you_ to go over and pull your darling prince aside and confess to him."

Shyvana turned bright red. "No. I am not participating in such childish game."

Katarina looked at her nails. "Are you scared?"

Shyvana clenched her fists. "Fine. But I'm going to do it behind the trees." She stood up and rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the other side of the clearing. Leaning down next to Jarvan's ear, she whispered, "Do you have...a minute?"

Jarvan nodded quickly. "Of course," he said. He stood up, and Shyvana pulled him to the trees, hearing some chuckles from the men behind her. When they reached behind the trees, Jarvan asked, "Shyvana, what is it?"

Her face was flaming red. Suddenly, she pushed herself onto his chest in a hug, hiding her face. Surprised for a few moments, Jarvan slowly hugged her back. "Is there something wrong?"

"Jarvan...do you care for me?" Shyvana asked, voice muffled. Jarvan tilted his head. "O-of course I do, Shyv."

"But...as more than a friend?" She buried her face deeper into his chest. The prince stroked her hair, realizing it was very soft and he really liked it. He hesitated. "Y-yes."

Shyvana finally found the strength to look at his face. "You do?"

Jarvan smiled at her. "Yes."

She smiled, and stood on the tips of her toes, planting a warm kiss on his rough lips. "We should get back now," she whispered, pulling herself from his embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The two walked back, fingers curling loosely around each other until they had to part.

"Ooh, I can't believe you actually did it," Katarina looked at the dreamy dragoness with newfound respect. "Now I'm basically looking at the new Queen of Demacia," she joked. Shyvana shook her head. "There must be an arranged marriage," she said sadly. "I'm not fit for a prince."

"Tch," Quinn rolled her eyes. "If I know Jarvan, he's definitely marrying you."

"Well," Riven stretched, "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

The women all lay down, more at peace with each other than they had ever been.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bumbummmmdaaallaalalaaaa...I'm soooo lazzyyyyyy PLSDONTKILLME...Also I have All County...Sitting in a metal chair for four hours playing violin is NOT fun.**

 **ShioriAkasuna: Thank you! Maybe they will go on dates on the rift... *gasp* :o**

 **SaturneOTMW: Why thank you!**

 **Trilia-Hellscream: 3 and about the Jinx and Ekko thing...rip. They weren't supposed to be in the story. I went back and fixed it...*crawls away***

 **Lux Du Couteau: :C**

 **Da troll king: XD**

 **Madness: I'm working in it :)**

 **Lyricoe: uh okey.**

 **SuperHeoSonic: Aw thanks 3**

 **DrPeanuts: :D**

 **Guest: maybe :3**

 **Chapter 25**

Syndra blinked. Shivering slightly, she opened her eyes. A light layer of snow littered the ground. "It's chilly," she mumbled, acutely aware that Zed was still wrapped around her. "Hn," he replied.

"The others are gone," the Dark Sovereign noted. Zed grunted. "Good. They were such a nuisance."

"You don't mean that," Syndra shimmied in his grasp to turn around and look at him. His mask was off, and his eyes were staring at her, red against purple. "Thought they were a bit annoying." "Oh, I mean it," Zed grumbled. Syndra raised her eyebrows, closing her eyes sleepily again. "Why do you think they left us here? Very undemacian of them, if I may say so myself."

"Why do you care so much?" Zed asked, closing his eyes as well. "Do any of them have a significance to you?" He couldn't stop the strange edge to his voice. Syndra giggled, opening her eyes. "Is my little Zed jealous?"

"You will be the ruin of my pride, woman," Zed grunted. Syndra snorted playfully, blowing air at his hair. Instinctively, he shook his head, cracking open an eye. "Stop that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You are a troublesome woman, Syndra."

Syndra blushed and smirked. "Shall I change your mind?" she purred, arching her back and pushing herself against him. Zed rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to work, woman."

"Tsh," Syndra grined. "Who said I was going to try?" She relaxed against him, once again growing sleepy in his warmth. "Well, I'm going to sleep, don't even try waking me up, idiot."

Her eyes flashed open and turned dark, sending shivers up Zed's spine.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

(YES I JUST THREW A SHIKAMARU REFERENCE INTO THERE DON'T KILL ME)

* * *

Shyvana blinked, sitting up. She was the first awake. Again. Why were humans always so lazy? Well, sometimes she would feel this strange urge to just lay down and do nothing but sleep. For a REALLY long time.

Stupid human side of her. _But, if you weren't part human, you would never have met Jarvan,_ part of her mind argued. _You would just be some dragon out there, and with your luck, without purpose. You should be glad your father loved your mother, a human._

Her father. He was an amazing dragon who gave his life for her. Shyvana swore she would live, live for her father. Nothing else. If her father hadn't been there for her, she would be long dead, a corpse buried in the ground, forgotten. Now, she was with people she knew and possibly loved.

Speaking of loving, was any of the men awake? She turned her head to the other side of the clearing, craning her neck to see. A flash of gold caught her attention. Jarvan was stretching out on the ground, not being quiet at all. Unfortunately, Garen was a light sleeper and was also hit on the head but Jarvan's hand. "You're so stupid," she heard Garen growl at his best friend. "Can't even watch where you're stretching."

Jarvan chuckled. "About time you wake up, anyway."

Garen grunted. "Haven't had such a good sleep in a while, even if it is on the ground of Summoner's Rift."

Apparently, Katarina had cat ears (hehe) and she was immediately awake. " _Talk a little louder, why don't you,_ " she roared. "Some people are trying to sleep!" That definitely woke up everyone. Riven woke up with a start, jolting up and reaching for her sword. "W-what-"

Quinn, on the other hand, only snorted and cracked an eye open. "Keep it down, please," she muttered, turning over. Valor grabbed at her ear, causing her to yelp. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

The other men woke up, startled at an angry woman's voice, and pretended to be asleep. "I'm not getting in that mess," Talon muttered. Yasuo just continued to do nothing, but eventually sat up at Katarina's ranting at the Demacians.

"Garen!" she shouted. "If you ever wake me up like this again-" she threw a dagger, cutting the side of his ear. Garen gulped. If he had to marry this woman, he was going to be dead within the first night of their wedding.

Katarina finally stopped ranting, pausing to take a breath. While she attempted to calm herself down, Garen had slowly gotten up and made his way towards her. She glared at him and stood up, poking his nose. "Don't do it again," she snarled. "I mean it, Crownguard."

"Your wish is my command, Du Couteau," Garen smirked. Katarina's face grew as red as her hair. "Ooooh, you just want me to be mad, don't you."

"You're cute when you're angry."

This caused the redhead to blush furiously, shutting her up. "I-I am?"

Garen laughed. "Gotcha," he said, ruffling her hair. "But you are cute when you're angry."

Katarina puffed her cheeks. "You-you little!"

"Little?"

Katarina stuck out her lip. "Oh, you infuriate me, Crownguard."

"You adore me," he smirked. Katarina's eyes narrowed. "You big bulky bulldozer of a man, you are an idiot."

Garen retorted, "A handsome idiot, if be."

"I hate to interrupt this love bird battle," Jarvan cleared his throat. "But the stage isn't quite yours until we figure out how to get out of here."

"Right," Garen looked away from the Noxian redhead. "We should probably find my sister and that Hand of Noxus." He clenched his fist. "If Darius does anything suspicious I will not hesitate to beat the lights out of him."

* * *

Thresh stared at his lantern, utterly bored. He pinched and twisted at the souls swirling inside, screaming silently. Every once in a while, when the Chain Warden tortured a specific soul, Kalista would flinch. "Stop that," she snapped.

Thresh looked up. "Stop what?" He asked. "Stop torturing souls," Kalista replied. "I can feel some specific ones being hurt."

"Oh," Thresh laughed. He scooted over until he was sitting next to her. "What?" Kalista asked. Thresh smirked. "Isn't it a 'thing' for human couples to sit near each other? We're married now."

Kalista sighed, and let herself slightly relax and lean on his shoulder. "Fine."

"I'm incredibly bored," Thresh muttered. Kalista snorted. "Of course, dear. We're stuck in the Rift and we don't know how to get out. I'm _sooooo_ entertained." "Don't use that voice on me," Thresh huffed. Kalista laughed. "I shall do what I wish-such as this."

She cushioned herself onto his lap, trying to make it as uncomfortable for him as possible but still comfortable to herself. Thresh's flames flared blue. "Get off me, you vixen!"

Kalista chuckled. "No."

Thresh sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere. Unless...

He grabbed his lantern and pinched at the souls. Kalista hissed and whipped her head around. "I told you to stop!" Instead of the results the Chain Warden had hoped for, she grabbed a spear and pressed it on his cheek, pushing her bottom onto his legs. "I. Said. Stop."

Thresh paused. "Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

Shen picked up the two freshly killed rabbits he had slain. "Akali," he said stiffly, "We should get back to the Void Reaver and Spider Queen." Akali raised her eyebrows. "Very formal today," she returned his stiff voice, "Very well. Let's go."

The two ninjas walked side by side back to the place where they had left Kha'zix and Elise. "Are you doing well, Elise?" Akali asked. The Spider Queen nodded. "I'm fine. But I'm hungry," she said, eyeing the rabbits. Shen handed one to her to share with Kha'zix. Kha'zix cocked his head. "Why do humans help others? It does not benefit them."

Akali smiled slightly. "It might not benefit one physically, but mentally and emotionally."

Kha'zix shrugged, and he and Elise dug into the rabbit hungrily. Akali pulled Shen to the side. "Shen, what's wrong?" It was more of a statement than a question. Shen looked at her. "There's nothing wrong, Akali."

"You're so...different from yesterday. There's something wrong." Akali crossed her arms over her chest. Shen sighed. "You realize that the Eye of Twilight must not show emotion."

"You're going to just shut me out even after yesterday? I know the rules, Shen, but you can't just-" she sighed. Shen replied monotonously, "Equilibrium is perfect when there is no emotions to tip it off."

"But, yesterday, your equilibrium was more than perfect," Akali argued. "Hate may tilt one's equilibrium, but love can perfect it." She stood shamelessly in front of him. "Ninjas are known for no emotions. But who said ninjas can't love? That is how we were conceived, were we not?"

Shen was silent. "Let's go eat," he said. After a short while the rabbits were eaten and Elise was impatient and bored. Kha'zix was doing his best not to get hit by the spiderwebs she was tossing around aimlessly. "Elise, you shouldn't do that-" Akali started. Kha'zix, now beginning to tire, got hit by a sticky web and stuck to the ground. "Or that's going to happen," the female ninja finished.

Elise sighed. "Sorry, Kha'zix," she said, heaving herself up and pulling the white webs off the Void Reaver. "Didn't know you would get hit that easily." Kha'zix twitched at the unintentional insult. Sensing this, Elise shut up and sat next to the Void Reaver. "Well, now," she said awkwardly.

Silence.

Akali whispered to Shen, "Have you thought about what I said?"

Shen inclined his head. "Yes. I apologize, Akali," he replied. "I did not know you would be so hurt if I changed like this. But you do understand that I cannot express full extents of emotion."

With this sentence, Akali smiled, satisfied. "Good. And yes, I do understand." She grasped his hand and held it tight. "Don't forget it," she said dangerously, "Or I won't be so nice next time."

Shen smartly decided to say nothing but gulped nervously. "Wouldn't think of it," he said as calmly as he could.

* * *

Lux sighed as she and Darius trekked on. "What are we even trying to look for?" she asked. "I'm so tireeeed."

"Where?" Darius asked. Lux pointed to her feet. "I hate walking for such long distances, especially if we don't even know what we're looking for or where we're going."

Without warning, Darius picked up the blonde mage and set her on his shoulders. "Better?" he asked. "And can you see anything or anybody suspicious?"

Lux squeaked but recovered quickly. Scanning the area, she shook her head. "Just green, green, and some brown."

Darius sighed. "We should get back to your Demacian friends then."

"They're gonna be your friends soon, too," Lux grinned. Darius grunted. "Never going to happen. Keep dreaming, girl."

"But you always make my dreams come true," Lux smiled brightly. "I know you do."

Darius rolled his eyes at the slightly cheesy comment. "Let's go find _your_ friends."

Lux leaned her arms on his head and twirled her finger around the white streak in his hair. As Darius took a step, she yanked on it. He stopped, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Say what you said before again," Lux said.

"I'm not taking it back," Darius grunted. Lux smirked. "You will," she said. "Eventually."


	27. Aatrox and Kayle special

**I really wanted to write this...this is not a new chapter. I have recently become obsessed with Kayle and Aatrox...so here's a chapter just for them :3**

Kayle's eyes narrowed onto her enemy behind her mask. The winged demon standing in front of her was slicing his sword through the minions. "A demon with broken wings," she mused aloud, she herself hacking at the small creatures. "Once a being revered, now reduced to this."

Aatrox laughed, hearing this. "Such useless mutterings," he snarled. "This will be my masterpiece!"

He leapt into the air and crushed the ground beneath him, merely brushing past the blonde angel. She carefully flew backwards, igniting her sword and slashing from a distance, burning him. He hissed slightly and reached out with his seemingly alive sword, nicking Kayle's wing. She winced but held her breath. She threw a holy red flare at the Darkin, slowing his retreat and damaging him.

"This will be a fair battle," Aatrox smiled. "And it will be my masterwork."

Kayle ground her teeth and raised her sword. "So be it," she said. She had always been intrigued by the mysterious and bloody Darkin. He was somewhat _alluring,_ to say the least. Something beneath the darkness that reeked on the Darkin. It was as if there was a small spark that the angel could literally feel.

But now was not the time to debate on it.

Aatrox made the first move. Roaring, he flapped his wings and rose a few inches above the air. Kayle gripped the holy sword in her hand. Aatrox flew mercilessly at her, slashing from all directions. The sounds the sword seemingly made had Kayle hesitate. That was all he needed. He swung, but was met with a flaming sword.

"Your time has come," the angel said, her voice ringing in his ears. A gentle light surrounded her, healing most of her cuts and wounds. She began to advance at a much faster pace than she normally would. "Forward!"

Aatrox did not hesitate at returning battle, raising his sword and brought it down with cold fury. The two beings continued to battle, one angel, one Darkin. Their beautiful dance seemed endless as they clashed again and again. Kayle felt herself begin to tire, blood seeping through her armor. Aatrox let out a dark but strangely alluring laugh. "Your end will be my masterpiece!" he roared.

"Immortal!" Kayle shouted. A golden glow surrounded the angel, enveloping her. Aatrox's blade bounced harmlessly off the golden surface. With new anger and determination, Kayle ignited her sword once more and threw a red globe of Holy Fervor at her opponent. She swung her sword faster and faster, with more and more flames dancing from the blade.

Aatrox stumbled back unwillingly. "Curse your angel magics," he snarled. "But I am not done with you yet."

Gradually Kayle's glowing orb faded, and she quickly healed herself, golden crosses swirling around her feet. "You cannot defeat me, Aatrox. The Darkin are no match for the angel of the heavens. I will judge you. _I already know you are not justified!_ "

She and the Darkin continued the endless dance. They had unconsciously floated towards the jungle and the brush, which scratched and scored at skin and armor. "You," she panted. "Will not win this battle."

Aatrox laughed. But they both knew they were equally weakened. One strike would decide the victor. Kayle slowed, pausing for a moment. Then, she flew forward with all her might, crashing into Aatrox and sending him into the earthy dirt. His claws scraped at her face and the mask she wore careened off her, the golden helmet glinting.

The angel landed on Aatrox's chest, her hands planted on the earth on either side of him. Her silky blond hair draped over her features and onto the Darkin's face swaying in the faint wind. His sword had been knocked away by Kayle's force, and lay a few feet from them. He knew it was over.

Kayle raised her sword above his heart. "This ends. Now."

Aatrox raised his clawed hand up to her face, caressing her cheek. "Find me again," he said hoarsely. "Angel."

* * *

Kayle could not fathom what he had meant by that. She was now in the Institute, pondering over what the Darkin had meant. _"Find me again, Angel."_

Did he mean that literally? But where would she find such a dark creature out of the hundreds of champions and summoner so residing in the institute?

"Kayle," a female voice greeted the angel. She turned, and saw Quinn, Demacia's wings, along with her signature companion, Valor. "Quinn," Kayle smiled beneath her helmet. The two had been good friends for a long time, good enough that Quinn had trusted Kayle to keep the secret that she and Talon were meeting behind everyone's backs.

"You seem awfully dreamy today," the ranger noted. "Why is that?"

"What?" Kayle hadn't realized she'd been this obvious. "I apologize."

Quinn smirked. "You're good at everything but lying and men," she said. "It seems you are at your worst two weaknesses right now. Tell me. I trusted you, and you can have full trust on me."

Kayle sighed. "Yesterday," she began, "I was placed in a match on Summoner's Rift. My opponent was-Aatrox." She hesitated. Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Aatrox, is it."

Kayle shook her head furiously. "Not like that. After we fought, he told me, 'Find me again, Angel.'"

Quinn laughed. "He's literally begging you to come to him. Though I am not sure he is trustworthy. The Angel and The Darkin," she mused. "Interesting pair."

Kayle ripped her helmet off the glare forcefully at the Demacian. Her face was the color of cherry blossoms. "Why you!"

Quinn laughed. "Go find him," she said gently. "See what he wants. Maybe you'll be a Darkin mother when you get back," she added in a playful tone. Kayle's face grew redder than Vladimir's blood magic. She flew up in a hurry, rushing off, shouting behind her, "I will get you back for this, Quinn!"

Where would she start looking? Out of the corner of her eye, Kayle spotted the forest the stretched on for miles. She had never been in that forest. It had never interested her, so she had left it alone. Well, maybe it was time to see what lurked inside. She hesitated before floating towards the woods.

She went into the gaping forest, searching deeper and deeper for any sign of life other than squirrels and birds. A few vigorous hours of searching later, she reached a clearing far into the woods. Much farther than she would have liked. But what she found was possibly worth it.

Aatrox sat on a log a few meters from her, inspecting his claws. "You found me, mmm?"

Kayle frowned. Suddenly, she realized that she had not replaced her helmet. She pressed her hand against her hair, embarrassed that Aatrox had to see her face. "I take no heed of your facial features," Aatrox dismissed. "You have the face of an angel. What else?"

Kayle's face dusted pink as she settled on her feet and folded her wings back. "What did you mean by 'Find me again, angel'?"

Aatrox replied roughly, "To find me. Was that not clear?"

"Clear as the reflection of Angel's Fervor," Kayle said. "But why?"

Aatrox suddenly lunged forward and his claws wrapped around her chin. When she was not on her wings, Kayle was noticeably shorter that the Darkin. "What are you doing?" Kayle asked forcefully, no fear tinging her voice.

"You," Aatrox snarled. "You are so pure, my skin mottles at your touch."

"You," Kayle retorted, "You are so vile, my armor becomes brittle at your touch."

There was nothing but tense silence for a few moments. "But really," Kayle said, "Why? I have nothing to do with you."

Aatrox merely continued, "You are so full of light, my eyes are blinded when I see you.

"You are so full of hope, my heart burns at the sight of you.

"You are so holy, my wings curl away at your touch.

"You are so innocent, I cannot help but try to take it away from you.

"I _despise_ you, Kayle, the Judicator."

He let go of her chin, which now had slightly red marks. Kayle was silent. Her mouth was dry and she had nothing to say to this confession. What could she say?

"I despise you more," she whispered. "From your torn wings to your black heart."

"And I you," he replied, turning away. "From your feathered wings to your pure heart."

Kayle caught his arm. "But...do you really despise me?"

"With all my heart," he snarled. "You make me feel, Kayle. You, I despise."

Kayle released the Darkin, who retreated farther into the forest without another word. "Huh," she whispered. "I make you feel. You despise me."

* * *

Quinn was waiting for Kayle in her rooms when the Angel returned. "How did it go?" the ranger asked.

The angel repeated the words Aatrox had spoken. "He despises me," Kayle said. "I have nothing to change that. Not that I would."

Quinn snickered, "I'm sure that he means he looooves you, Kayle. That's why he says he despises you. And you said it back!"

Kayle flushed. "Do you have my helmet?" she asked. Quinn smiled sweetly. "I'm not giving it to you until you and Aatrox become a 'thing'."

"You are infuriating sometimes, Quinn," Kayle huffed. "I will find him, fine. What do I do after that?"

"Kiss him," Quinn grinned. "That's the only way to get a man's affections out. Trust me."

Kayle's face turned bright crimson. "Just this once, so I can get my helmet back," she hissed through her teeth.

She turned on her heel and marched off to the cafeteria where dinner was served. "Let's go, Quinn."

The ranger giggled and quickly fell in step next to the Angel.

* * *

Kayle quickly scanned the room, full of champions chatting and laughing. Also fighting. Lots of fighting. Darius was head to head with Garen, with Katarina and Lux attempting to pull them away. Alas, Kayle knew that Katarina was not the most patient woman and gave about five seconds before she would explode in anger and knifes.

She quickly avoided the area and continued to look for the Darkin. There! Aatrox was sitting at a table in the darkest corner, staring disgustedly at his dinner. Quinn nudged her forward. "Get it over wiiiith," she smirked.

Kayle sighed but flew over to where the Darkin sat. She grabbed his arm and began to drag him outside of the cafeteria. "What do you want, Kayle?" Aatrox spat. Kayle hesitated, her cheeks pink. "Well?" Aatrox asked impatiently. "I have told you what I wanted. Do you have anything _important_ you wish to tell me?"

Kayle continued to hesitate, her muscles twitching. _Just kiss him and leave,_ Kayle thought. _He wouldn't come after you._

She stopped flying, folding her wings nervously. She balanced herself on her tip toes and pressed her lips on his.

They were rough. A few seconds after her lips came in contact, Aatrox realized what was going on. He tried to pull away, but his mind and body were not reacting as one. His body pressed closer to the angel's. She pulled back, her blue eyes glinting. She was short of breath as she tried to turn her back and leave, but Aatrox's arm shot out and grasped her wrist.

"I despise you," he said. "I despise you," he repeated, though it was weaker.

"I despise you, more," Kayle whispered, before kissing him again.


	28. Chapter 26

**Here is a legit chapter :D**

 **Da troll king: yaasssssss**

 **Mitzuki05: why thank you. I will continue this story, but the Kayle and Aatrox thing was just that once.**

 **Huh, maybe I should make a story with a crap ton of one shots in it. Tell me if I should because I'm lazy af and I've been kinda abandoning my "Little Bird, Dark Shadow" story.**

 **Guest: awww puppy face, so cute :3**

 _ **Everybody: I think I may end this story next chapter. But I will add some epilogues of what happens to Demacia and Noxus. So don't abandon me yet!**_

 **Chapter 26**

Lux was getting increasingly bored by the minute. "Why is it this hard to find a guy with a giant sword, a prince in golden armor, a half dragon, and two exiles?"

Darius grunted. "I'm not all seeing. Neither are you."

Lux sighed. "Well, we should have already found them. What are the chances that it takes this long to find them? We last saw them not far from here. They probably haven't gone far, considering the people they are."

"True," Darius agreed. "So where do you want to look first?"

Lux shrugged. "I suppose we should head off the opposite way when we left. It's the most logical way."

The Noxian contemplated this for a moment before heading off in the direction she had indicated. "Should find them soon," he said quietly after a while of comfortable silence. Lux smiled, nestling her chin in his hair. "Yeah."

It definitely did not the couple long to find the blundering group. Lux rolled her eyes, spotting golden armor not far away. "Could they get any louder?" she muttered. "Actually, don't answer that question. Do you want me to get down?" she asked, changing the subject. Darius shrugged his massive shoulders, not caring. She was like a soft feather on him.

"Well, I guess we just wait until they make it over here." Lux cracked her knuckles, stretching. Darius examined his axe, buffing it to a shine. It glinted in the faint sunlight. "They walk like slugs," Darius sighed.

"They're here!" Lux smirked. Garen poked through the bushes, and his eyes widened at the sight of his sister sitting on Darius's shoulders. "Lux," he said lowly, "What are you doing?"

Lux rolled her eyes. "I'm relaxing?"

Garen hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "That doesn't look like relaxing to me. Get off him, now."

Lux stuck her tongue out. "Make me," she smirked devilishly. She raised her wand teasingly and shot out a ball of light, blinding her brother. "You won't get near me," Lux laughed. Darius only looked amused as he sat down. Lux's legs tightened around his waist as she leaned forward and shot a Lucent Singularity under Garen's feet.

"Luxanna Crownguard," he thundered. "Do not make me say your full name here."

Lux glared at him. "You wouldn't," she hissed. Garen chuckled. "I would," he taunted. He slowly took in a breath, "Luxanna L-"

"Alright!" Lux yelped abruptly, cutting him off. She slid down from Darius's shoulders and sighed. "I'm getting so annoyed," she said, "I can't believe the summoners haven't teleported us back yet. It must be Valentine's day already!"

Shyvana rolled her eyes. "You're such a bother," she muttered under her breath. "I'm sure that it will be a matter of hours or days until the summoners will get us out of here," she said a bit louder, making sure that everyone could hear. Jarvan nodded in agreement. "Let's keep it together, guys," he said, reinforcing Shyvana's words. "The last time the summoners had difficulties, it only took them about a week for them to fix it."

* * *

Twisted Fate grimaced as he attempted to teleport again for the nineteenth time. Cards lay sprawled about. Evelynn stood beside him worriedly. "Fate, stop this," she begged. "This will only hurt you. You're not getting anywhere."

Fate ignored her and closed his eyes, a red light beaming down from the sky. He grunted as the summoner's magic rejected his efforts to escape. Evelynn caught the Cardmaster as he stumbled from the blue force that stopped his magic.

"I feel so useless," he hissed. Evelynn stroked his hair. "You're not useless," she said firmly. "The summoners will get us out of here. Don't try to waste yourself on doing something that will eventually be solved."

She littered kisses across his face, trying to relax his tense form. "Just rest," she whispered. "You've been up since before the sun rose, and now the moon is out."

"Huh," Twisted Fate sighed. "Maybe we'll be back at the institute by the time I wake-" he shut his eyes, limp in the Widowmaker's arms.

* * *

Elise screeched as another spasm of pain rippled through her. "Make it stop!" she snarled, sweating. Akali was calmly sitting beside her, ready for the birth. Kha'zix was currently useless, only holding Elise's tense hand. Shen was trying to stop Elise from screaming as much as possible as not to attract attention.

"Everything is going fine," Akali said calmly. "This should be a rather quick birth."

"QUICK?" Elise spat. "You try doing this."

She grunted again, taking her focus off of the female ninja. "Okay," Akali said. "Are you ready? Push!"

Elise continued to labor and scream for another hour, with Kha'zix's claws feeling like they were being torn off by Elise's fingers. Her knuckles were white and pearly. Her skin was slick and sweaty.

"I can see the head!" Akali called. "You can do it, Elise, keep going!"

* * *

Elise tiredly lay on the soft earth. Akali gently took the newborn baby and swaddled the child. "It's a girl," she whispered to the Spider Queen. "She's very beautiful."

Elise weakly made a move to take the baby, and the Kinkou ninja gently handed the baby to her mother. Elise stared at the child with Kha'zix right beside her. The child was gorgeous to Elise.

The baby's skin was tinged a purplish color like the Void Reaver's, yet paler. A red jewel was nestled on the child's forehead. The baby's head was full of black, shiny tufts of silky hair. "The baby has a more human shape," Akali added helpfully. "But her fingers are unusually sharp. She also has wings that are not fully developed."

Elise stroked the child's hair and Kha'zix pressed a kiss on her cheek. "A worthy child," he whispered. "Her wings will be evolved, I promise that."

"I wouldn't expect less," Elise replied. Akali scratched the back of her neck. She made herself at home on Shen's lap, asking, "Do-do you want to name the baby now?"

"Yes," Elise smiled. "We agreed to name the child Kha'Senka. First, after her father. Senka means shadow and darkness. She is our shadow, deadly and beautiful."

"Kha'Senka," Akali repeated. "That's a lovely name. You should listen to me if we ever name a child," she added, directing the last sentence to Shen. He shrugged and nestled his chin in her hair. "If that's what you wish," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elise tiredly closed her eyes and leaned on Kha'zix, falling asleep slowly, arms still wrapped around Kha'Senka. Kha'zix watched over both tired mother and snuffling baby quietly, not even bothering to look at the Kinkou ninjas. They wisely said nothing but watched them, the only sound heard in the clearing was crickets playing their song.

The sun had begun to set, turning the sky a peachy color. Elise sighed and drank in the fading warmth of the sun for the first time in years. The sun was a symbol of a tomorrow coming. And now, she had a purpose to live on the Earth. She felt Kha'zix's cold head against her neck and smiled. "Kha'zix?" she murmured, not bothering if Akali or Shen heard.

He twitched, indicating that he was listening. "When we return to the institute, would you like to live in my rooms? I'm sure the summoners won't mind." She would make sure they wouldn't.

"Very well," Kha'zix agreed. "But you might have to deal with a lot of Malzahar's ridiculous voidlings."

Elise snorted. "I think they're quite cute actually. Especially during the winter. They're like demonic poros." She shifted slightly. Kha'Senka, disturbed by the noise, began to wail. She, surprisingly, already had small sharp nubs for teeth, not unlike Kha'zix's. Kha'Senka nibbled at Elise's fingers, straining at the cloth wrapped around her.

"She wants to eat," Akali said quietly. "You're going to have to breast feed her. It won't hurt."

Elise looks down at the child, slightly nervous. She then sighed and pulled the baby to her breast, wincing slightly. She relaxed, feeling Kha'Senka's satisfaction. "She's lucky I'm so nice," laughed Elise. Akali laughed quietly with her. "Very kind," she smirked. "Very."

Elise smiled down at her child as Kha'Senka pulled away, her face scrunched up adorably. "Burp her," Akali instructed. "Or she will throw up."

Elise obediently patted Kha'Senka's back rhythmically, until a few moments later when she let out a small _urp._ Kha'Senka snuggled back into her blanket and contentedly fell asleep, cooing. Elise sighed tiredly. "It's only been a few hours and I am already tired of this babying."

Akali smirked. "There will be years and years of this 'babying' you speak of."

The Spider Queen glared at the Kinkou Ninja. "And Kha'zix will do what?"

"Take care of you," Akali shrugged. "Like a good 'spouse'."

"Spouse?" Elise blushed. "I would hardly call it that."

"Ask him to marry you," Akali rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard." "What?" Elise raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She lowered her brows, pondering. "All right, fine," she muttered reluctantly. "But that is a very strange concept."

 **So yeah, it's probably going to end next chapter. But I'm going to make epilogues on Demacia and Noxus. Also, I am totally planning Elise and Kha'zix's wedding. Rift High will be my top priority after this. And then Little Bird, Dark Shadow.**

 **Thanks for following me! Love ya!**


	29. Chapter 27

**ANIMEFORDAYSXD: Well, I'm not the best artist, but I guess I'm okay. The problem is is how to get it to you ._.**

 **Xayafate: Thanks :p AND BAKER PANTH FTW**

 **Guest: I thought about it, and I realized that I should probably write epilogues to all the champions. And so that I shall do.**

 **KAMINARI: Well, thank you for liking my story, first of all. And yeah, Riven will live a happy life in my fic ^-^**

 **Creaturemaster: ye ^-^ and no offense to them but Elise and Kha'zix are not the on my top parents list. :p**

 **I've included all 20 champions in this chapter, as this is the last. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

Quinn rolled in the soft earth. The night sky twinkled brightly as she stared up. Talon was nestled beside her, snoring quietly every once in a while. Everyone else was asleep, even Katarina and Shyvana.

So why couldn't she? The Rift business was getting to her head. She stood up as gently as possible, careful not to disturb the sleeping assassin. Blinking the drowsiness out of her eyes, Quinn headed for the river.

If she couldn't sleep, she would take a bath. Or bathe in the river. Whichever.

Quinn sighed in relief as she stripped herself, sinking into the cold, stinging water. She scrubbed at her grimy skin, which had not been washed since she had been on the Rift. She felt much more sanitary. Happier, even. Quinn began to hum quietly, a lullaby that she remembered her mother had sung to her when she was a child.

"You're very calm, it seems," a deep voice interrupted her peaceful moment. Quinn yelped and sank into the water up to her chin, as not to reveal her body. "Who is that?" she called out.

A dark figure stepped out of the trees. "You are also very bad at recognizing people's voices. Such a shame, Little Bird."

"Talon?" Quinn blushed. She waded to the side and pulled on her undergarments that covered her chest and parts. (Bluntly, bra and underwear...)

"How long have you been there?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her waist. "After you left," he answered. "You're not as quiet as you think you are, Little Bird."

Quinn blushed and shrunk down. Surprisingly, she did not feel that exposed to the man, even though she was scarcely dressed. Talon waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry. You have nothing to hide," he smirked. "You certainly weren't this modest when you were _bathing._ "

Quinn slapped his arm brusquely. "Why you-"

"I'm what?" Talon chuckled, knowing she wouldn't be able to think of anything to say. Quinn huffed in annoyance. "I'm sparkling wet and barely dressed. Don't make my mood more embarrassed and awkward."

Talon raised his hands in the air mockingly. "I wouldn't."

"Right," Quinn raised her crossbow, which was suddenly aimed and loaded. "You wouldn't."

Talon swallowed. "Yeah."

Quinn lowered her weapon, smirking. "Who's the dangerous one now?"

She suddenly felt a cold sharp object on her neck. "I am," she heard Talon whisper in her ear gravelly. She began to laugh, and collapsed backwards on him. Her cheeks flared at Talon's rough fingers against her smooth skin. "Yeah," she smiled, "Sure."

His arms wrapped snugly around her bare waist. "Let's go back," he said quietly. "Unless you'd rather sleep soaking wet and get hypothermia." His voice was unemotional but Quinn heard the tinge of concern in his voice.

"I'd rather stay here with you," she purred. Talon groaned. "Now that, is way too cheesy."

A blue circle twisted around both of them. "What..."

* * *

Shyvana's arm twitched unconsciously as Jarvan turned in his sleep. "Father," he muttered. "Please, you must reconsider!"

He turned again, skimming Shyvana's side and landing on her fingers. Her eyes flared open, and the grass beneath her charred and shriveled. She turned to the side. The Prince was tossing and turning rapidly, unable to keep still.

His eyes were clenched shut and his grip on his lance was firmly implanted on the ground. "Oh, Jarvan," Shyvana sighed. Recently in the palace, when she had been guarding him, she had heard disturbances just like this one. She had always taken the liberty to go inside and awaken him, forcing him to drink a glass of water before leaving him to sleep again.

She had assumed that the nightmares had stopped. Apparently not. She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Normally he would wake up quickly, but this time wasn't the case. His tense muscles wouldn't budge under her claws. Her claws dug into his armor, denting it slightly.

"Jarvan!" she hissed more forcefully. She was careful not to awake the others, keeping her volume to a minimum. Awake princes? Zero.

Shyvana lit the tip of her finger on fire and held it over the prince's nose. He immediately flinched at the sudden heat and his eyelids that were screwed shut twisted open slightly. His pupils were dark and wide. "S-Shyvana?"

"I'm here, my prince," she whispered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "You had a bad dream again?"

"Not exactly the worst of dreams," he admitted. "It was about about something...a lot less threatening than you think. For you, I suppose."

Shyvana cocked her head. "Why is that? Any concern of of the crown is a concern of mine. You know that very well."

"But this isn't a crisis that will alter anything or anyone's lives but mine, and yours," Jarvan hesitantly explained. "Never mind." He shook his head, as if to clear the nightmare that he had experienced. But Shyvana was a stubborn dragoness, and persisted. "You can tell me," she said. "It is only between you and I, yes?"

Jarvan tilted his head away from her large eyes. "No, I can't tell you."

Her claws around his shoulders tightened. "It's for your own good, Jarvan," she warned. "I'm not giving up on this."

The prince sighed. True enough. "It was about an arranged marriage," he relented quietly. Shyvana tilted her head, a strange clamp strangling her chest. "Father's been thinking of that for a while now. But now, I really don't want to get married to that pompous woman, even if it is for the 'good of Demacia'. Good for Demacia my ass," he scoffed. "She has money, is all."

Shyvana rested her hand on his leg. Stretching out the other, she slowly helped him into a sitting position. "Why are you suddenly so stubborn about it, Prince?"

He paused. "It was because of you."

Shyvana froze, her stomach in sudden turmoil. "What?"

"It was because of you," he repeated, less sure this time. So she hadn't misheard him. Her eyes narrowed. "I have not betrayed the crown. What have I done, to ruin this arranged marriage?"

He rubbed his forehead. "It's not like that," he quickly amended. "You have done nothing wrong to Demacia. Nothing wrong to anyone, in fact. You've just...how do you put it? Tampered with my feelings."

Shyvana's rough voice was unstable. "Tampered...with them?"

"If I marry, I would only marry you," he sighed. "I mean, if you let me."

"Why would you marry me?" she scoffed, still trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "I am but a dragon human mutant who serves the crown. I am _nothing._ "

Jarvan pulled her into his lap. "You mean much more than that. Even to my father, you are a trusted friend, not just one who serves the crown mindlessly." He shifted awkwardly. "But, would you?"

"Would I what." she said flatly.

"Would you marry me?" he asked. She stiffened. "Would I?" she repeated. "I would never have to answer that question. Why would I answer a question that would never come true." A bitter sting accompanied her words.

" _Shyvana._ " Jarvan rumbled. "Do not speak of that. Tell me your answer."

Shyvana let out a puff of smoke. "If I must answer that question," she whispered gravelly, "the answer would be yes. But that is to my own selfishness. If I became your wife, I would have to produce an heir. Our children will be cursed to be half of dragon, half of human. I will not bring life to this world that will not live a happy life. I will not watch my children be outcasted by judgmental humans. If I am a selfless dragoness, then my answer would be no."

Jarvan was silent. Shyvana did not dare to speak a word, and breathed slowly and silently. "If you were to have children with me," he finally said, "I would make sure that _our_ children would not be outcasted. I will go against my own people if I must."

Shyvana replied, "You wouldn't. Not for one person. Half of a person."

Jarvan sighed exasperatedly. "For the last time, you're not half a person. To me, you're much more than a whole person. Now tell me, yes or no?"

Shyvana turned to look at him, staring deep into his eyes. Her black and red locks blew around her face in turmoil. "Would you promise? To keep our children safe?"

Jarvan cupped her face in his hands. "Yes. I swear on my honor."

Shyvana took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Yes." she whispered. "I would marry you, Prince Jarvan IV."

Jarvan's face lit up. "Then it's decided!" he said. "When we return, I will ask my father for your hand in marriage."

"What?" she cried out. "You spoke nothing of this."

"I asked the question, you answered it. My father has been asking me to marry a maiden for a while now. He had a whole list of suggestions, but I turned them all down. I'm glad I did." Jarvan explained. Shyvana furrowed her brow. "But I am far from a maiden, and have no riches. Would your father even approve of me?"

"I'll make sure he does," Jarvan said grimly. He pulled her hand to his lips. "My lady?"

Shyvana blushed. "Oh, please," she laughed warmly. She pulled him to her and kissed him fully. "I've always wanted to do that," she whispered breathlessly. "Leave you stupefied and dumbfounded."

Jarvan was indeed unresponsive. "Well, I'm glad you agree so fully," he managed, his face tinted pink. Shyvana purred and settled on his chest.

That night, Jarvan didn't have another nightmare.

A blue circle twisted around both of them, startling Shyvana awake. "What..."

* * *

Kalista pulled her spear out of her abdomen. "Become my Oathsworn," she offered to the male spectra beside her. "We will be unstoppable."

Thresh's soul flames flared brightly as he stared curiously at her. "Permanently?" he asked, his voice echoing. Kalista's eyes burned into his. "Yes."

"Very well," Thresh replied. He did not know why he said yes. Perhaps he would never know why. But ever fiber of his being that day told him to become the Oathsworn of Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance.

She tossed the spear at his chest, a green glow emancipating around both of them. A gong rang out, echoing across the rift.

"We

are

one."

Thresh grunted and fell to the ground before being lifted by the sickly green mist. "Yes, dear Kalista," Thresh cackled, caressing her cheek with clawed hands. He dipped her in his arms, lifting her head. His face was nearly right onto hers.

Kalista's breathing(does she even breathe?) quickened. She leaned upwards slowly. "I..."

She trailed off. The only thing that could be heard was Thresh's crackling flames. "I can't do this anymore!" Kalista roared in frustration. She leaned forward and pressed her lips furiously to Thresh's mouth. (Well, he doesn't have lips so...)

Thresh's eyes widened but he did not move, but pushed back. Kalista pulled away a moment later, still locked in an embrace with the Chain Warden. "Perhaps there is still a weak human part of us both," Thresh said. "But I do not wish to correct that flaw."

Kalista gripped his hand. "Yes," she agreed. "One flaw that will correct us fatally. We will not change it."

They stared at each other, locked in an eternal embrace. Thresh cackled, "What delightful agony we shall inflict."

"We are one."

That was all she said before a blue circle twisted around both of them.

* * *

Twisted Fate blinked blearily at the sky. "Evie?" he asked hoarsely. Evelynn immediately awoke from her light slumber. "Fate?" she touched his hand. "You had a burning fever for a while." She slapped his face. "Don't you ever use that much of your power again."

"Yes, ma'am," Fate said sheepishly, sitting up. The crickets chirped merrily in their silence. "'S been a while, hasn't it," Fate mused aloud, "Since I had a proper tango with you."

Evelynn smirked and tilted her hips seductively. "This is the perfect time, then."

Fate politely averted his eyes but took her hand and stood up. "If I may," he gestured. She laughed. "When have I ever said no?"

He rolled his eyes and placed his right hand on her hip and took her other hand. "We don't need music for this to be the perfect dance," Evelynn purred. The two began to dance.

The swirled on their imaginary stage, Evelynn's hair twirling in the air. Fate's shoes dug into the earth as he spun her. Their breaths grew more rapid as they quickened their pace.

Evelynn wrapped her leg around his as Fate dipped her, holding her by the waist and his other arm bent back, hand clasped with hers. The Widowmaker's head fell back as she closed her eyes, her chest heaving for air.

"Fate," she whispered. He pulled her up into his chest. "What is it, sugar?"

"I want to ask you one more question."

He rested his head on hers. "Ask me, and I will answer."

Evelynn breathed in. Out. "I have asked this question before," she warned. Fate said nothing.

"Twisted Fate," she murmured, "...Do you love me?"

 _"Fate," Evelynn whispered, waking him from their bed, "Do you...love me?"_

 _There was no answer. The Widowmaker hesitantly sat up and shook his arm. "Did you hear me?"_

 _"I did," he replied suddenly. "And to answer your question, Evelynn, I can't. It's too early to decide. Now let me sleep."_

 _This had never hurt her more, physically or mentally. She gathered herself up from the bed and ran from the room, shrouding herself in darkness. Fate shot up. "Evelynn!" he shouted. "Wait, stop!"_

 _He wasn't going to stop her. But there was always going to be a black hole of guilt from that day he let the woman run away._

Evelynn shut her eyes from the memory. "Yes."

"What?" her head shot up. Fate's eyes were dark and truthful. "Yes, Evelynn. I do."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "You...why?"

"It's been years, sweetheart. I haven't been doin' nothin' over the past while. I have always thought of that day you left. I know how much I hurt you. And I never want to do it again." Fate brushed a tear away from her face.

He kissed her, tasting the salty tears and sweet taste of her breath. She pressed back, tears drying up by the second.

"So, you love me," she smirked, pulling away. Twisted Fate tipped his hat. "Correct," he said unashamedly.

"The feeling is mutual," she purred.

A blue circle twisted around the two as they shut their eyes.

* * *

Syndra balanced on her three orbs, tilting from side to side. She sighed in frustration. "This rift has sealed most of my power away," she growled to nobody in particular. "I am so sick of this!"

Zed cracked open an eye, disturbed from his meditation. "Well, don't make such a big deal out of it," he retorted. "Besides, there is nobody to target."

Syndra smirked. "Really?" She raised her hand and clenched her fist. A purple orb exploded beside Zed, causing him to jump swiftly out of the way. "Who said there wasn't anyone to target?"

Zed raised his arm blade. "You have one chance to stop this."

Syndra showed no sign of restraint as she attached a purple string of magic to her orb and smashed it at him, scraping his arm. Zed threw out a shadow and teleported, momentarily confusing Syndra. He took his chance and jumped on her, managing to cut her three times before she blew him back with her purple magic. "I've lost to you before," Syndra cackled. "I won't this time."

Zed laughed. "Don't be so confident, Syndra." He was suddenly beside her, his fingers caressing his cheek. His blade struck out, drawing a dark red line on her neck. "Ah!" she cried out, sending multiple orbs exploding near him. He managed to dodge all but two, taking one to the ribs and one to the knee.

He grunted and threw a shuriken at her. She easily floated to the side. She raised her arm threateningly. "One gesture of my hand, and you will be eliminated," she said. "There's no point of escape. The orbs will follow you."

Zed smirked. "I'd expect no less from the Dark Soveregin. But..."

He raised his hand and a shadow appeared behind her. "You try and I will teleport behind you as the orbs come towards me. They will follow me, yes? They will kill you as they try to reach me, right. Behind. You."

Syndra was speechless. Her most powerful weapon turned against her. How shameful. Still disbelieving, she twitched her finger, eight crackling orbs forming, poised to strike at Zed. "Right behind you," the Master of Shadows laughed, teleporting to his shadow, and back again, sending shivers up her spine.

Defeat. That was the only thing she knew when he teasingly twirled his blades.

"You win," she growled, snapping her fingers. All the orbs disappeared, leaving only smoke in their wake. Zed's shadow vanished in a puff of dark wind. "Victory for me," Zed said confidently. Syndra pouted, three orbs sprouting around her once more twisting in infinite circles around her.

"I'd like to prove you wrong," she breathed, reaching over and pulling the ninja over to her. She stared at his blazing red irises, unflinching. She roughly pressed her lips on his, fighting for dominance.

After what seemed like a millennium, she pulled away, leaving Zed in shame. He had won in physical battle, but he knew for the rest of his life he would never win another battle with the Dark Sovereign.

He reached out to caress her hair but failed as a blue circle twirled around both of them.

* * *

Katarina stared at her reflection on her knife. She wiped at the sharp surface, watching it glint in the faint sunlight. "Huh," she muttered. She wondered what her father would think of her when she returned. Of course, nothing would be the same, would it. Now that she knew about the possible alliance of Noxus and Demacia, nothing would ever, ever be the same.

She let her thoughts drift of the the Might of Demacia. He wouldn't be a horrible husband. In fact, it would be fun. Her rival waking up beside her everyday. He was a very easy target to punch. Where would they live? It was customary for the woman to move in with the man.

That would mean she would live in Demacia. What would happen to Talon and Cassie? Who would take ca of them? Even if they were fully capable of taking care of themselves, losing another family member would be unbearable. It sounded so silly.

The deadly Katarina du Couteau, scared of losing family members. One was half snake, and the other, not even related by blood.

Stupid, she knew. But real.

"I can hear you thinking from a mile away, Kat." Garen Crownguard sat down next to her. "Your not just cleaning your knives. Anyone can tell."

Another thought jolted her as she looked at his face. She wouldn't even have the same last name. She'd be a Crownguard. Would she be welcomed to the du Couteau house? Stupid thoughts, she screamed at herself.

"Kat?" Garen's voice brought her back to reality. He looked at her worriedly, brushing away strands of hair from her face. "Are you feeling ill? This is normally the time where you would be about done killing me." His voice was light but still heavy with concern.

"I'm fine," she smiled slightly. Her lips were cracked and pulled apart painfully as she tried to smile. Garen stuck his thumb into his mouth and pulled it out, reaching forward sliding it across her dry lips. "You're dehydrated," he said, mistaking her heavy blush for dehydration. He pulled her up and led her to the river. "Drink," he said gently. She robotically obeyed, kneeling down and lapping up the cool freshwater.

"Why are you so...normal to me?" Katarina finally said. "You do know when we get back we will share the same bed."

"So?" Garen raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that strange to you? It's not like we don't know each other."

"I don't know...enough about you," Katarina supplied. Garen chuckled. "Well, what is it you want to know?"

"What...how much does family mean to you?" she managed lamely. The light look on the Demacian's face faded. "They are everything," he said solemnly. "Whether they are blood or not," he was talking about Talon and her-"They should be your top priority. Even above your country. I failed to save Lux from being recruited. So I put Demacia first."

Katarina tilted her head to the side. "I thought it was always Demacia first, Crownguard."

"Wasn't always like that," he said gruffly. He fiddled with his stupidly large sword. "Oh, give me that-" Katarina laughed and grabbed the sword, stabbing it into the ground on the other side of her, away from Garen. "Kat!" He sighed.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. He extended his hand. "Give it..."

"Or else what?" she teased, leaping onto his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. Garen attempted to grab her arms and pull her down, and ultimately, failed. "You're never going to catch me, Demacian," she chuckled.

She bent over his head with catlike flexibility, kissing him upside down. "I win," she smirked, hair hanging over her face.

A bright blue light blinded her as it whirled around both Demacian and Noxian, engulfing them.

* * *

Elise groaned as she head Kha'Senka kick and wail. The Spider Queen kept her eyes firmly shut, hoping that the baby would just stop and let her sleep. But no luck. The baby continued to cry, growing louder by the second. "Uhhhhhrrrrrrrr," Elise sighed loudly. She was about to get up before she heard silence. Wasn't the baby just crying a moment ago?

She sat up quickly, looking desperately in the dark, scanning the landscape. Where was her child? Babies don't just stop crying on their own like that. Her eyes locked on a dark figure a little bit away from her.

"Kha'zix?" she squinted. The Void Reaver was cradling something in his claws. Kha'Senka.

Elise crawled over to him and looked on silently. He was rocking the baby gently, buzzing and purring. Kha'Senka seemed to enjoy this, squealing and opening her eyes. Her eyes! They were a sharp jade green with flecks of darker green in between.

"Never took you for such a gentle father," Elise's soft voice floated in the wind. Kha'zix twitched and looked at her. "She was disturbing our sleep, is all," he said gruffly. He sounded embarrassed. He soon paid all his attention to the baby, poking her stomach gently with his claws.

"You really do like her," Elise noted. "So you will take care of her with me, yes?"

Kha'zix stared at her. "Was that a question you did not already have an answer to?"

Elise didn't have anything to say to that. She simply settled next to him, wrapping her arms around her family. "I just needed to make sure," she whispered.

The silent moment was interrupted by a blue ring circling all three of them.

* * *

Akali tossed a Kama at a nearby tree, stretching. The morning was young, and Shen was still drowsily sitting on the ground, yawning. Though disciplined, Shen was never the early bird out of the three ninjas.

"Shen, out of all the weaknesses you could have, it's waking up early?" Akali sighed. Shen shrugged. "Well, not all my matches at the rift are this early. The sun has barely risen, Akali. We can still sleep for a while."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for sleeping," she retorted. Truth was, after Elise's child was born, she had been very exhausted, teaching Elise a few things. She had often gone to sleep much too late at night. Akali fought back a yawn as she turned away.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you going to sleep late," Shen warned. "I am very aware at what time you have slept for the past few days. If you even slept at all."

Akali turned back to him, frowning. "What difference does it make? I am still as alert as I should."

"Incorrect," Shen said sharply, startling the woman. "If you do not get your sleep, you will be much less alert, unable to handle situations like the ones we have in the past. Not enough sleep for more than five days will tilt your equilibrium, Akali."

Akali contemplated this. If this was true, why had she not learned this before? "This is true?" She asked. Shen sighed. "Why would I lie to you, Fist of Shadow?"

Akali slowly walked to him, sitting down with a heavy thump. "I guess I could use...a little break." She leaned her head on the hollow of his throat. Shen gently stroked her hair rhythmically. "Take as long as you need, Akali." He kissed her head, closing his eyes as well.

They were in such a deep sleep that they didn't notice the blue aura circling them until it was too late.

* * *

Yasuo looked worriedly at Riven, who was asleep in his lap. Now, she looked peaceful, but who knew what nightmares torchered her, and when she was awake, she could barely control it.

The Unforgiven would give anything for Riven to sleep and wake without a single dark horse ripping at her brain. (Dark horse=nightmare)

Riven's young face twisted into a pained one as she wriggled in his lap. Yasuo pulled her up until she was fully curled onto him. "Ionia help me," he whispered into the wind, "Help me let this girl enjoy her life to full."

Riven woke, startled by the horrifying faces in her dream. Her eyes opened to a blue fabric, and a comforting warmth. She was awake just in time to hear his prayer.

"I don't need help," she croaked, looking up at him. "I'm fine, Yasuo, stop worrying."

The man looked at her disbelieveingly. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you? Are you kidding me? Riven, I know you have nightmares. It's _hurting_ you."

He pulled her closer unconsciously. Riven's crimson eyes stared at him, white hair flowing in the wind. Why was he going so far just to make her happy? Her own problems were not his concerns. Right?

"Worry about yourself," she said finally, looking away. "My problems are not your concern."

"Yes, they are," Yasuo retorted. "I am not losing someone else I love to something that I could have changed. Again."

Riven's fingers clenched tightly onto his shirt. "I don't deserve this," she muttered. "But, I want to be able to."

"Tell me how to stop your nightmares, Riven," Yasuo said, almost pleadingly. "You can't!" Riven gritted her teeth. "I don't know how!"

"There has to be something," he mused. "Riven, stop thinking that you are worthless. I can tell you think you don't deserve me. But honestly, it's the other way around. Do you still weigh yourself down with guilt that you killed the elder? Tell me. I think you do," he continued, not waiting for an answer. "Riven you need to know that I forgive you. _I forgive you._ I love you. I've told you that, haven't I? I don't care if I am not forgiven by Ionia. I've found you, hm?"

Riven knew she couldn't say anything after that. It wouldn't be right. But something felt lighter in her chest, like the weight he was talking about was floating away, lost in the wind, forever.

All she could do was kiss him with all she could, words would never describe what she felt. Words could also not describe her surprise when a blue circle twisted around them.

* * *

Lux wasn't sure what to do now. Technically, all she could do was amuse Darius and wait for them to be transported out of the rift. Darius wasn't very fun to talk to when he was bored.

"Darius?" She asked. He grunted. "What do you want to do?"

"Why are you asking me, Luxanna?" He picked up his axe and buried it into a tree. "You're the smart one. Think of something, eh?"

Lux pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't you so something together with me for once?"

"I don't kill you," Darius said, half joking, "That's enough for me."

"Not enough for me," Lux retorted. She pressed herself against him in attempt to keep him talking. Apparently, he like her when she was against his chest.

"When we get back, your going to have to be more cooperative with me and Demacia. Especially my brother."

"Don't remind me," he groaned. She smirked. "Gets a nice reaction out of you, though."

"I hate you," he grumbled. Lux laughed sweetly. "Please, you love me."

A shiver went down his spine. He had to admit it one day, didn't he? "Luxanna," he finally said, "I love you."

Lux's eyes widened to her memory all those days ago. So it was real. "Me too," she smiled, kissing him.

A blue circle twisted around them, "Finally!" Lux exclaimed. "The summoners are getting us out of here."

The light grew so bright they had to close their eyes. When they could open them again, they were in a room with cloaked people surrounding them.

"Welcome back, champions," a summoner said. "We apolo-"

He was interrupted by an angry Syndra. "It took you this long?" She thundered, "To get us out of there? What even happened?"

"Er," another summoner glanced at them. "We may have let Mundo near the teleporter crystal."

"YOU FOOLS!" Shyvana lost it. "I'M DONE."

Multiple champions began to storm out of the room in a rage. "Everyone," a deep voice said soothingly, "Please, save your rage for tomorrow! It is Valentine's Week for all of us. Enjoy the week of love while you can."

"It's already past Valentine's Day?" Garen asked. "It took a while then," he said disapprovingly.

"Oh, before you leave," a young summoner piped up, "You were all under surveillance the entire time."

Furious blushes and angry faces appeared on all the champions.

"WE WERE WHAT?!"

 **Fin.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I love you all, thank you for all your support in reviews, favorites, and followers. I worked really hard on this :p.**

 **Now the next chapter or so will all be epilogues. Feel free to give me ideas!**


	30. Epilogue

**The first half of the epilogues^_^**

 **Thank you all for giving me your ideas! I always love it when you guys read and review ;)**

 **One last note-Lux Du Couteau: please, if you are only here to say rude things about things I believe in, I would appreciate that you do not say anything at all.**

 **I would like to give a great big thank you to Casey Geng (C. Geng) for helping me with these. They turned out really great thanks to him!**

 **Syndra/Zed**

A young woman stirred in her sleep. Her silver locks, matted against the bed, fell around her shoulders as she stirred. As her gaze fell upon the cold and empty bed, a series of thoughts ran through her mind.

He was always gone before she woke, never leaving a trace. No matter what had transpired the night before, he would always fade from her grasp like a shadow into the night, never to return to her until after several lonely several nights.

She sighed and buried herself into the sheets once more, as a tide of confusion and sadness flooded her. Was he somehow ashamed of her? They had long since formed their relationship, and yet the two of them had yet to truly define what they meant to each other. Sharing the mutual benefits of this relationship was certainly something they both enjoyed, but did they truly feel an affection for one another?

Did they…love each other?

Syndra heart wrenched, sadly lamenting at the word. It seemed so unlikely to her now. Though she never exactly had loving parents, she knew what close bonds and affections were like. Though she may have killed her master, she once held a close and parental love with the master. But this feeling she felt with Zed, albeit similar to the one she felt with her master, was on a much greater depth. It bloomed like a flower in her chest and would simply not recede. And deep in her heart, Syndra knew, without a doubt, that she had fallen for Zed to the utmost depth of. Though she may have not admitted it to him, her affection for him expanded far greater than even she knew to be capable of a Dark Sovereign.

Yet Zed had always exhibited some sign to her that would suggest the opposite. Perhaps the Master of Shadows was incapable of love. His tragic past and violent history against the Kinkou and several other Ionian factions could have made him to be nearly incapable of holding a deep affection for another.

Then why does he always return to me?

* * *

Once more, the sun began its ascent to the sky. Syndra was stirred as she felt movement from about the room. Once more, Zed silently rose from the warm and comforting sheets they shared and donned his black and crimson armor. Syndra kept her eyes shut and turned away from him, as if to feint sleep. Once more, it was simply a matter of minutes before he was ready to leave.

But this time, she heard him hesitate at the door, strangely unwilling to continue his regular journey of abandonment of the Dark Sovereign. She turned to look at him, feeling his gaze gently caress her.

"Why do you not wake me?" She whispered in a cracked voice.

"You look too peaceful when you sleep," the low yet firm voice answered.

"Why do you not leave me a note?" She asked.

"You know where I am to go," he replied.

"But why do you leave me?"

The absence of his voice left only the ringing tone of silence that strangled the room. Syndra turned once more, feeling the beginning of tears forming in her eyes as she prepared to deprive herself once more. The cold and unforgiving atmosphere seemed to strangle her even more so without another's presence. It was all she could do to keep her tears from wetting her pillow.

She knew she loved him deeply and but who knew when he would return? After all, he did not reciprocate her feelings did he not? Maybe he would never return to her ever again. Perhaps he would even find a new woman to start another relationship with, casting her aside like nothing more than trash to the street. Her heart wrenched at the assault of these thoughts on her mind, the sheets melding around her tightening fists.

She listened for the inevitable opening and closing of the bedroom door that had always made her heart flatten, its hope and happiness gone with his departure. And yet she unexpectedly heard him walk across the room to her. Zed leaned down, gently kissing her shoulder to whisper something that embedded itself in Syndra's mind, erasing all of her doubts that had decayed and plagued her for so long.

"So I can always come back."

...

 _A small figure danced in the flowers, melodious laughter filling the air. A waterfall of silver hair rippled down her back, twirling in par with her dance. She hopped in short spurts, every once in a while a burst of magic would let her float like those in dreams. Her red eyes were bright and innocent, darting from butterfly to bee._

 _She had thought she was just a normal child. She was but a simple girl, with a mother and a father. But her conception had been was so much more._

It took years. Syndra wanted a child badly, begging her lover. "I need her," she would cry. Zed would not relent and turned away. "There is no need for a child in this home."

It took years. Syndra refused to sleep next to him, "I need a child," she would cry. She knew he would not leave her, but she needed something, someone, to symbolize how much he would endure to stay with her. It seemed to her this was the key to achieve a peace neither of them had felt for many years. But Zed foresaw of the complications that would inevitably come, "The child will be too powerful to control."

Left with little option, Syndra threatened to leave. "I need her," she would cry.

The Master of Shadows relented finally on that fateful, cloudy day. He could no longer stand the emptiness beside him on the bed, couldn't stand to see her sleep on the floors, and couldn't stand to see her tear stained face. Their relationship did not need more hardship; they had both given too much for the bond that held them so.

Nine months later, a girl was borne to the Master of Shadows and the Dark Sovereign. Syndra's face was teary with joy as clutched her child to her chest and stared down adoringly at the beautiful child. Her hopes and wishes, finally fulfilled her reality. Zed wrapped his arms around them, joining her in admiring the child.

Gazing upon the blossoming flowers of their lives, Zed began to see the peace that the child could bring among the violence and the bloodshed. In that instant, he knew what namesake they would give to her.  
"Alya, our heaven."

 _A time later, the little one now, Alya her name, ran into the arms of a man in crimson and black. He held her lovingly, for she was his heaven, and Syndra, his queen._

* * *

 **Katarina/Garen**

Katarina stared at the mirror. A silky white dress glared back at her, hugging her already voluptuous curves and accenting them. Her heart pounded in nervousness and excitement. Her wedding was today. Two months and five days ago, Noxus and Demacia had come to an agreement of peace.

The only price was for Katarina du Couteau and Garen Crownguard to be wed. They had accepted with no questions asked.

A certain half snake slithered in the quiet room and interrupted the redhead's thoughts as she placed her hands on the bride's shoulders. "You look fine," she murmured. "It's almost time."

One last look.

Her normally straight hair was loosely curled starting from her jawline down. She wore gloves up to her elbows, hiding her sweaty hands. She looked too delicate, in the fancy yet simple dress, the heels that were much too high for her taste, raising her above ground about two inches taller than she was.

At least it would be easier to kiss Gare- no, no, don't think of that.

"One more thing," her sister pulled out a royal blue rose, gently placing it in Katarina's hair. It stood out starkly against her blood red hair, looking incredibly out of place, yet it still belonged, like a star in the sky. Different, but still right.

"Your fiancé wished for me to give it to you," Cassiopeia hissed lightly. "He wants you to wear it if it pleases you."

"Thanks," Katarina managed, the word spilling out of her mouth, just managing to pass her strangled vocal chords and clenched teeth. She took in a deep, shuddering breath. "Let's go."

Her half snake sister smiled, gently covering Katarina's face with a light, lacy veil.

The moment Katarina began to walk down the aisle scattered with red roses, she wanted to run. She couldn't do this. Millions of things ran through her head, drowning out the sweet music that Sona was playing. Katarina du Couteau was not a woman with enough commitment, especially to a Demacian.

"Demacia and Noxus are in peace now," Katarina thought, "Don't screw this up now, Kat." She looked up, gazing at what lay beyond the stairs a few feet away. She felt the eyes of many burn through her, searing through her skin. One look especially caught her attention.

It was the groom himself.

He gazed at her, unashamedly tracing her body for a moment before staring straight into her startled green irises. Her flawless, slow steps faltered for a second before becoming slightly rushed.

"I made it to the front, at least," she thought. She took her place beside Garen, as they had rehearsed many times before. But it seemed so much more real now. He discreetly bumped his shoulder against her, as if to reassure the woman that everything was going to go well.

They faced each other, barely listening to the priest.

"You look beautiful today," he whispered so quietly only she could hear. She smiled tentatively. "You're as rugged as ever," she mouthed back.

...

"You may kiss the bride."

Garen gently cupped her cheek, bringing her ever so closer to him. "This is it," Katarina murmured breathlessly, almost to herself. Garen's warm eyes comforted her, sending her heart in a sweet dance. "No regrets," he chuckled before he leaned in.

 _A small boy with brown hair and emerald eyes happily played in a field. He giggled as the wind blew across his hair._

"Yeah," she whispered, touching her lips to his before squeaking as she was lifted up bridal style in his strong arms. The cheer was deafening, shrill screams escaping an excited Luxanna, accompanied by Darius, and of course, his ever so modest brother Draaaaaaven.

The newlyweds raised their clasped hands in the air.

 _The boy turned to his mother and father, sea green eyes tumbling against a set of blue and green ones. The boy laughed happily as he bounded over, holding tightly to the both of the hands before him._

"To a new and united Noxus and Demacia!"

* * *

 **Quinn/Talon**

A huge blue eagle soared over a forest at the edge of Demacian territory. He began to descend, landing on the shoulder of a lean, purple haired woman. She gently fed a piece of meat to Valor, who squawked contentedly before flying off again.

"Come back before the sun sets!" Quinn warned the bird. He waved a wing. Of course, he always came back before the sun touched the mountain peaks.

Sadly, she couldn't say the same about a certain assassin. She would try to stay awake during the night for him to arrive, but the work that kept her busy always got her snoozing on the bed the moment she lay down.

She sighed and walked back to the little cottage that she lived in with Talon. It was cozy and remote, so not many people came other than Lux, Darius, Garen, or Katarina came to visit. Occasionally Jarvan and Shyvana came over for a friendly visit, but their duties as the new leaders of Demacia often limited their visits.

But Quinn loved the place. It was warm and comforting and it reminded her of happier memories from her childhood. But most of all, the quiet home in the forest allowed her to fully enjoy her relationship she had forged on the Rift so many moons ago.

The scout quickly began to prepare dinner, rummaging through the fridge. She made a meal for two, saving the other one for Talon, knowing when he came back he would warm it up and eat before sleeping. She made his favorite-spaghetti and meatballs with just a little bit of spice.

But Quinn felt funny, as if she was forgetting something very, very important, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. It itched at her mind as she continued with her chores cleaning the house. What was it?

Standing in the living room, she stretched and thought harder. Did she forget to clean a room? No. Did she have to give Valor a bath? No, she did that yesterday. Was it anyone's wedding? No. It had to do with a date, but what? Sighing once more, Quinn glanced outside. The sun was slowly sinking on the horizon, gold rays slowly fading to silvery moonlight.

Suddenly, Valor came swooping through the chimney, sending smoke clouding through the room. "Valor!" Quinn coughed. "I told you not to do that!"

Valor squawked at her as he shook himself off. Hopping onto the couch, he curled up and shut his eyes. "Oh, you lazy bird." Quinn grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the coal. "You boys just make more work for me, I swear."

Quinn stalked off to the bathroom and prepared a nice, bubbly bath, rubbing the grime off her body. Finishing, she wrapped a warm robe around herself, drying her purple hair as she exited the bathroom.

Refreshed, the scout made her way into the rather large bedroom, with an expensive bed sitting in the middle, courtesy of Jarvan IV. Quinn collapsed on the bed, breathing in the scent. Pulling the soft covers around her, she could still detect Talon's spicy smell still lingering on the sheets.

"Might as well sleep now," she mumbled.

"Not so fast, sweetheart."

Quinn jumped up, her golden eyes darting around the room. "Who is it?"

"Oh come on, you live with me and you still don't remember?"

Quinn's heart jumped. "Talon?"

The man in the purple cloak stepped out of the shadows. Quinn rushed forward and embraced him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "You're back early," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you all alone at home tomorrow for our three year anniversary," he said, somewhat embarrassed. Quinn drew back and slapped her forehead. "That's what I forgot! Our anniversary is tomorrow!"

Talon stared at her. "You forgot?"

Quinn glanced at him sheepishly. "Sort of."

"You'll make it up," Talon laughed. He began to undress his cloak along with numerous blades from among his body. "I'm staying here all day tomorrow."

"You are?" Quinn asked excitedly. He smirked at her. "And I got home early." Quinn pressed a full kiss to his mouth, tasting his spicy flavor that always clung onto him. "You are so thoughtful sometimes," she sighed contently against his soft lips.

He smirked, "What can I say, I'm a kind man." Quinn lightly slapped his arm. "Get in your pajamas, mister kindness, and get in the bed with me."

* * *

 **Kha'zix/Elise**

Kha'Senka stared out the window, shading her eyes against the glaring sunlight filtering in the room. Her father was off at a very important match at the Summoner's Rift. Her mother was in the kitchen, debating what to eat.

"Kha'Senka!" The girl lifted her head and began to walk towards the kitchen, glancing at a mirror on the way.

For a fourteen year old, she was already shockingly beautiful. Her dark blue dress was strapless and draped over her curvaceous body, ending just above her knees. The purple skin she had contrasted with the clothing, but who cared? The ruby gem on her forehead gleamed as her raven hair tickled the middle of her back, swinging back and forth as she walked.

Yet her breathtaking beauty hid long, deadly nails on her fingers, and a pair of jade wings hung out of the dress on her back. When she smiled, pointed white teeth greeted the world. Yet, she was a creature of vibrant beauty even among the humans of the Institute.

"What is it, mother?" She strolled into the small room, taking her place next to Elise.  
"I'm going to take you out to hunt today," the Spider Queen said abruptly. "Your father is going to be in a bad mood when he returns. So I'm going to teach you how to get meat. It better be good, or your father won't be happy."

Kha'Senka stared at her mother, excited. "You're finally teaching me how to hunt? Like father always wanted?"

Elise sighed. "You are old enough," she admitted, "Far old enough, like your father said. Now get ready, we will leave in a few minutes. Let me contact the Summoners to tell them we are going out for a while."

Kha'Senka rushed to her room, which was a modest size but big enough for all her belongings. She pulled on her boots, which matched her dress. The heels were deadly sharp, stabbing into the ground with force. She left her bedroom, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

Elise met her at the door. "We're going to the woods," she eyed her daughter's clothing choice. "Are you sure you want to wear that?"

Kha'Senka rolled her eyes, rubbing the gem on her head. It was a habit she had when she was stressed, nervous, or impatient.  
"It's fine mother. It won't get in the way."  
Shrugging, Elise opened the door and stepped outside, leading her daughter down the hallway and out to the courtyard, and out to the woods.

"I smell boar," Elise licked her lips. Kha'Senka tilted her head to the side. She head a faint, clumsy rustling of leaves near the right. "That way?" She pointed. Elise nodded at her approvingly. "Well done."

The two hid behind the brush, eyeing a decently sized boar that scuffled around on the ground noisily. "Let me do this," Kha'Senka whispered. "I'll kill it."

Elise looked at her doubtfully. "You've never done this before my daughter."

"Trust me, okay?" Elise's daughter raised her hand, revealing her sharp, fine claw nails. The wings on her back fluttered, revealing her anticipation. "I want to show father what I'm capable of. He'll be proud of what I can do!"

"Very well then. Don't mess it up," was all the Spider Queen said in return.

Kha'Senka nodded silently, creeping forward. She tensed, raising her wings as she eyed her target. With deep breath, she leapt into the clearing.

Letting out a slight hiss, the girl landed forcefully on the boar, her heels digging into its skin. It screeched, but she lashed out, lodging her claws into its chest, drawing blood as the boar collapsed, unable to hold itself up with Kha'Senka on it. She held her weight until the boar's useless struggles stopped.

Elise strolled out of the bushes. "A bit messy, but done." She lifted the boar's leg. "You didn't damage it too much," Elise stated, a hint of pride in her voice. Kha'Senka gently stepped off the animal, wiping fur off of her dress. "Well, let's get it back then."

...

Kha'zix opened the door and was immediately met with a delicious aroma. He sniffed. Boar.

"I've returned," he announced. Kha'Senka stepped out of the kitchen to greet her father, wrapping him in a hug. She pulled back, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Mother and I got you something today. Or, hunted rather."

Kha'zix twitched his antennae. "Strange. Your mother did not let you hunt as I recall." "She changed her mind," Kha'Senka smiled. Her father scoffed. "She never listens to me, but when I am gone, she does what she said she wouldn't do that I said you should do?"

"But it was fun father! And besides, the prize was well worth it."

Kha'Senka led her father to the living room, where a large plate was covered. A slight scent of forestry filled the air, along with the tantalizing smells of meat. Elise lifted the cover, revealing a perfectly cooked boar. The family sat down at the table, their mouths watering at the sight.

But before they could eat, Kha'Senka raised her glass of water, drawing the attentions of both her parents. She gazed at her family proudly.

"To my family, one of void, one of spider."

* * *

 **Lux/Darius**

From behind the glass panes of the Noxian High Command Towers, a beautiful blonde woman with deep blue eyes gazed into the city below her. She traced patterns on the window pane, allowing herself to think of nothing but the scenery and the people within it. Lost deep in her thoughts, she did not notice a servant standing behind her.

"Ahem."

She turned suddenly, surprised to find that she had not detected the servant's presence. The servant nervously coughed into his hand.

"They will arrive within the hour milady. All preparations have been made."

The young woman gave the servant a pearly smile. "Thank you Julius. Please see to it that there are guides to greet them properly as well." The servant bowed respectfully and exited the room.

Once more, she returned her gaze out of the window panes into the horizon. She lingered for only a brief moment longer before leaving the room herself.

Darius carefully strapped on a set of ceremonial armor to his body.

As much as he disliked having to wear such elegant things, he would need to show his proper respect for the arriving Demacian convoy. The years in cooperating with Demacia had led to a great increase in strength and prosperity in Noxus and it would undoubtedly be very beneficial for both of their city states to maintain a good footing with each other. Additionally, as a leader, it was important that he provide the very best for his countrymen. But that was not the only reason he held for maintaining the peace. A certain woman happened to cross his mind as well.

The sound of a door opening and shutting shook Darius out of his reverie. He glanced up as a blonde woman strode across the carpet to where he stood. Stopping to just in front of him, they stood for a moment in silence as she admired him from head to toe. Already standing at an impressive height, the ceremonial armor only served to make him seem more imposing.

"My, that armor makes you very handsome Darius," she giggled tracing a finger across the silvery steel.

Darius smirked as he stepped closer to her, lowering his face until it hovered right above hers. "Oh? And here I believed you already found me quite handsome without it."

She felt his warm breath flit across her lips, heat blossoming in her chest. Unable to stand the small distance between them any longer, Luxanna leaned forward, pressing her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his head, fully pulling him into the kiss.

At the start, their relationship had seemed to be an impossible one. No one could picture the most prominent Noxian general and one of Demacia's best mages in such a union. Their personalities and occupations seemed as different as they could ever be. Not to mention, the past hostilities of their city states. Yet they had persevered and risen together to guide Noxus and Demacia into a new age of peace many had believed to be inconceivable. Under their leadership, both Noxus and Demacia had achieved new heights of cooperation and innovation. All this began from the love between two impossibilities.

Lux pulled away breathless as Darius smiled down at her. Watching those brilliant blue eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, wrapping his warm arms tightly around her waist as she snuggled against his chest. They stayed motionless once more before Darius spoke.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this, we have to be ready for the Demacian convoy. Especially since Katarina and your brother are returning for a visit as well."

She frowned with disappointment at his decision. Why were grand generals so responsible? Couldn't they break the rules sometimes? Darius chucked at her expression, "Don't Luxanna, we'll finish this later."  
Lux blushed at the meaning in his words and playfully pushed him as he laughed.

"You're such a tease sometimes, you know that?"

...

The afternoon sun shone on the crimson and gold manor at the foot of the Noxian high Command. It had been built as a celebration and memorial to the peace that had been achieved between Noxus and Demacia, hence the gold and crimson decorations. In front of its gates stood a large man in ceremonial armor, lined with intricate designs and a petite blonde woman wearing a beautiful blue dress. As Lux watched the caravan approaching from the distance, she felt his hand playfully slip into hers as Darius lovingly gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

As she returned a happy smile, she felt a growing sense of happiness in her. Though they may have had their trials and tribulations in this relationship, they had both gained so much to love through the same pains. Though at times their future seemed bleak and filled with despair, they both had truly found somewhere to be content for one of the first times in this lifetime. The bond that they shared was beyond words, expressed only in the undying devotion they showed one another. In their hearts, they knew they were always there for one another no matter their affiliations.

"I love you Darius."

"I love you too."


	31. Epilogue 2

**I saw the new Hextech Annie skin and now I am obsessed BUT YOU NEED FREAKING PURPLE ASS GEMS TO GET THAT SHIT...rito pls**

 **Anyway...second part of the epilogues, and the last chapter of Teleport Malfunction. I love you all and thank you for supporting me through all 31 chapters.**

 **Now I can dedicate myself to my other two stories. ^_^ Love you guys!**

 **Thank you again Casey Geng (C. Geng) for helping me.**

 **Shyvana/Jarvan IV**

Shyvana frowned as she glared outside. "I hate snow," she muttered. The white flakes outside of the window danced in the wind. Sighing, she turned back to her papers, which were really pointless, if you asked her. The dragoness had offered to share half of the paperwork with her husband. But as a warrior from the Rift, Shyvana had a difficult time adjusting to the duty of handling official documents. It was simply something she had never done before, but she was determined to learn in order to help her husband with the paperwork that came with the throne.

Struggling to stay in a seat for this long, Shyvana, got up and left the warm study, stalking over to the soft, plushy sofa in the living room. Sinking into the fuzzy velvet, the queen let out a sigh of relief, relaxing her aching muscles. Not from the paperwork, mind you. It was from-

"Mother!"

Shyvana turned, facing the source of the sudden sound. "What is it, Adara?" she asked tiredly, recognizing her daughter's annoyed voice. She lifted her head slightly to see her nine year old scurrying over to the sofa, black hair floating behind her. "Aileen keeps going into my room to annoy me!"

Shyvana rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Aileen!" She roared, the tone beginning to reflect her dragon side. Meekly, Aileen Lightshield, a girl of thirteen, stepped out into the room. "Yes, mother? If Adara said anything about me it isn't true!" She added indignantly.

Her mother smiled gently at her childish remark. "I know you like to annoy Adara, but you don't have to do it all the time, Aileen." Her mother scolded her gently, rising from the couch. "Go and have fun in the snow with your friends. Adara will stay inside."

"But mother..." Adara began to complain. Shyvana narrowed her eyes. "You'll find something entertaining to do, yes?"

Adara squirmed. "Of course, mother. May I go and find Audrianna?" Shyvana nodded.

"Be careful young one."

Audrianna was the second child of Katarina and Garen Crownguard. Their first was a son, Bryan. As Aileen turned to leave, Shyvana grabbed her daughter's wrist. "Won't you be cold?" Shyvana asked, slightly worried, as Aileen only wore a furry coat and thin boots.  
"I'll be fine mother," Aileen responded, rolling her eyes, "It's not that cold anyways. Besides, I love feeling the snow around me. "

The queen sighed. "You're just like your father. Why do you people like snow so much? I do not understand."

"Now shoo," Shyvana herded Adara out the door after Aileen, "Go find Audrianna."

...

Finally left to a quiet peace, she cracked her back and looked around the room. "I am not having any more children," she muttered, "No matter what he says..."

"Uh, mother?" A small boy, only six years old, peeked out from the doorway. Shyvana smiled slightly. Her son was a timid, shy boy who often hid behind the books. "Yes, Gabriel?"

Gabriel ran over to hug his mother, his head only reaching her thighs. His face held a sad look as he hugged his mother. "I don't have anyone to play with."

"Where is Bryan?" The dragoness asked.

"He had to go," Gabe frowned. "Uncle Garen went to take him to sword training."

Shyvana shook her head in disbelief. No matter how many years passed, Garen was still as dense and set on swords as ever. Picking her son up, she wrapped him in a warm hug. "Your father will be coming home soon," she said. "Why don't you sit here and read by the fireplace until he comes? I need to finish some papers."

"Okay," the little boy hopped down from his mother's arms and disappeared to his room to find a book. Why were girls so much fussier than boys? The fact that her daughters seemed to inherit her own defiant nature did not help the case either. Shyvana slowly made her way back to the study room, plopping down on the chair once more. Picking up her pen once more, she returned her attention to the official documents lying in wait.

...

Hours had passed when she finally looked up from her papers, shaking her aching wrist. "Well… at least I'm done," she muttered.  
Shyvana closed her folder, sealing the documents in envelope to be delivered tomorrow. Sighing with relief, she opened the door and looked to the side and was greeted by a pleasant surprise. "Oh," she said, smiling.

Jarvan lay on the sofa, surrounded by all three children snuggling near him. A book rested on his lap as he snored gently. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of her children and husband. It was sight of true bliss for Shyvana.

"You always get so comfy on the couch, I wonder why you need a bed," Shyvana murmured gently. But nonetheless, the queen slid up on the couch next the king, wrapping her arms around all of her little princesses and prince.

Perhaps having many children wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **Riven/Yasuo**

The wind blew gently against the stone walls of a large ancient monastery. Sunlight slanted off of the glass panes, illuminating the many rooms that occupied the ancient structure. As the sunlight caressed the rooms within the monastery, it fell upon certain pair walking along the central walkway. Dove white hair trailed long black strands as the two figures continued their path along the wooden floor.

Riven stole a quick glance at Yasuo. She was nervous; and with good reason. Although they had both been forgiven and acquitted by the Ionian Elder Council, it would not necessarily change the opinion of many Ionians about her or Yasuo.

They had long since been branded as targets of Ionia and hunted; so could the Ionians truly forgive her? Yasuo had, but he was a completely different case. If they did not…

Lost deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Yasuo had stopped walking, crashing into him with a squeak of surprise. She stumbled but as quick as the wind, Yasuo caught her gently in his arms. He chuckled as she scrambled to regain her footing.

"What's wrong?" Yasuo questioned, "It's not like you to be so distracted."

Grasping the sleeves of his shirt, Riven, a small blush visible, rebalanced herself and stood to face Yasuo. It had been so long since the first time she had looked into those stormy eyes, and yet she was still captivated by them every time. She steadied her heartbeat, but averted Yasuo's gaze.

"It's just…will this work out? I'm not sure this is the best choice for us Yasuo. Perhaps it's too soon to do this. I don't want to ruin what we've already accomplished by pushing this too far too quickly. I-"

Riven was abruptly cut off when Yasuo grasped her hand, forcing her to look at him. With a rare tenderness he showed only to her, he cupped her face, slowly stroking her soft hair.

"Look, Riven," Yasuo began slowly, "I know that you're nervous about this whole thing and you've already been great by even retuning to Ionia. But this is the road to the future. It is the best option we have. Besides, think of what we could do for these people. We suffered our pains, and it would only be right to help to guide them through theirs."

Despite some second thoughts, Riven knew that Yasuo was right. Using her past troubles as an exile to help others in the same condition or to prevent similar things from happening to them was the most solid appeal. Both she and Yasuo knew first-hand how wounding exile and a lack of purpose could be.

Placing his hand on her waist, Yasuo lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips against her incredibly soft ones. Riven closed her eyes as she leaned into it to deepen the kiss. Letting herself be lost in him, she closed her eyes, feeling nothing but his body against hers. He pulled away, leaving Riven breathless as he whispered, "Now c'mon. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Hand in hand, the two warriors resumed their journey through the sunlight. Uncertain was the future of the path, but certain of the one they would walk it with.

...

They stood in front of dozens of Ionians from all across the land. Riven felt their gaze cautiously inspect her, as if to ascertain whether she was a threat or not. It was unsurprising to her, given her past interactions and reputations with the land and its peoples. Yasuo stood next to her, surveying the large group, as if he was attempting to extract information simply from his glance.

An elderly monk wrapped in emerald robes emerged from the forefront of the group stepped to greet them.

Giving an Ionian salute to both champions he began to address them.

"Greetings Lord Yasuo and Lady Riven. I would like to be the first to thank the both of you. You two are exemplars to us of what it means to be truly Ionian. On behalf of all Ionians here today, we all hope to extend our graces to you"

But Riven eyed him in confusion. It seemed like a somewhat suspicious statement from an elder who knew of the full extent of their past crimes. She stepped toward him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. We were not very long ago, two fugitives of our city-states, hunted by the ones we called our comrades. We both encountered rejection and hatred from many people. With all due respect, it seems that these things would not be the qualities and histories sought in exemplars of city-states,"

"Riven..." Yasuo frowned.

The elder chuckled in response. "It is quite alright Lord Yasuo." He turned to Riven, his wise old eyes setting upon her.

"Perhaps what you say may be true. But you are unable to see the larger picture. You may have been hated and opposed by many and hunted by your own. And it is true that many of your own hunted you. But what is admirable how you overcame these trials. Our world is often filled with inability and a lack of perseverance. To be able to pass though hatred is in itself, a feat of great achievement. What is more, you have bravely returned to a place that you once brought destruction, to replant the seeds of life and teach the arts of swordsmanship to those you once fought."

He stroked his snow colored beard. "I have seen many things in my life, but I have never seen this level of kindness and humility in any person; Noxian, Demacian or Ionian. I have never been one to give compliments, but to you Lady Riven, I must say again without a doubt in my mind, you are the embodiment of what it means to be an Ionian. It is an honor of a lifetime to under the tutelage of someone of great character such as yourself."

Riven would never forget what happened next. The revered and respected elderly monk bowed to her and the entire Ionian group followed suit.

"Allow us to pay our respects to you."

Riven could barely swallow, a hint of tears forming in her eyes. It had been what felt to be a lifetime since she had held general acceptance among her so many. So long had she been alone and exiled, she had forgotten what it was to among friends again. And here was an entire congregation of Ionian people, the very same ones she had fought and killed in a war, paying her a respect she had seldom known in her life. It was as if she was walking in a dream.

She glanced at Yasuo. He smiled at her, his hand reaching out to squeeze hers to give her assurance. It seemed Yasuo had been right after all. This was the path that she would walk, but no longer alone. Not only did she have Yasuo, but now she would have many others to help her continue on her journey.

"..Thank you."

 _Redeemed Are the Lost  
To Walk the Path of Light_

* * *

 **Evelynn/Twisted Fate**

Evelynn lazily leaned on the side of the wall. Her eyelids drooped sleepily, but her eyes were still trained sharply on the table in front of her. Twisted Fate sat on a chair at the table, flipping his cards confidently. "I win."

The Widowmaker sighed. "Fate, are you done?"

Fate turned to look at her, getting up to stroke her cheek. "Getting bored, sweetheart?" Evelynn pouted, pushing his hand away. "It's two in the morning, Fate. Haven't gotten a good night's sleep in three days."

"Really? Huh, hardly noticed."

"Ugh, forget it." Evelynn swiveled on her magenta heels and made her way to the door, slamming it open. "I'm getting some air."

Fate frowned after her worriedly, but did not follow. He turned once more to the cards that lay before as he pondered his next move.

...

Evelynn rubbed her arms as she the rough Bilgewater wind blew against her skin. She sighed tiredly.

Traveling with Fate had been an interesting experience so far to say the least. Though she had never been one for card games, she had been happy to accompany Fate along the journey.

But lately, they had just traversed from city-state to city-state. As much as they both liked having such mobility, Evelynn was growing tired of the constant moving. She wanted a place to finally settle, a place she could finally call home. Though she may have been from the Shadow Isles, a place feared and revered alike, it was a place she could call home nonetheless.

She sighed once more.

"But here I am, running around without purpose, forsaking my sleep for a foolish card game. What am I even doing here?" she mumbled to no one in particular.

Grimacing, she glanced out towards the rising sun on the horizon in the harbor. Things had been so quick to change lately that she had little opportunity to enjoy something so beautiful and constant; such as the return of the sun and its luminous gold rays every day.

As Evelynn gazed into the beauty of the sunset, her mind began to wander into darker thoughts. Would it perhaps it would be better for them to go their separate ways?

It seemed that with the passing of time, their hopes of the future began to differ. She longed for a home while he, a gypsy, was accustomed and liked the life of a shifting direction. Eve had even once thought of children, but was a foolish thought that could not be achieved. Fate cared too much for himself and the game he played to care for a child.

Perhaps…they had no future at all.

Evelynn shook her head, dark hair swaying, as she cleared her head of those thoughts.

What was she saying? It had to be the sleep getting to her head. But no matter how much she shook, she could not remove a small icy shard of doubt that began to form in her chest. Troubled, she turned to walk slowly to the inn which was housing their bed, hoping to finally get some sleep.

...

She opened the door wearily, fully expecting Fate to still be seated at the old table in which he played his ridiculous card games. So it was a strange surprise for her when in fact, she noticed a certain absence of sounds of cards sliding across a table. As Evelynn turned the corner she saw that the fireplace was cold and the cards placed face down on the table.

Evelynn was suddenly all too aware of her loud heartbeat and a quickening of her pulse.

Where was Fate?

As she inspected the table, her eye caught a piece of paper sticking out from underneath one of the cards. Walking over, her heart pounding, she unfolded the note with trembling hands.

 _Come meet me by the small club near the end of the street._

Evelynn frowned though she could not stop a breath of relief from escaping her. What could he want from there? Eve quickly turned to leave the building once more, dashing across the hall.

...

She slowly stepped into a small club, bathed in pink florescent lights. Glancing around, she spotted several couples inside the club, some dancing, but otherwise, it was nearly empty.

"Glad you could make it, sweetheart," a gruff voice came from behind her.

Evelynn whirled around. There he was in all his glory, sending her a small white smile.

"Alright Fate. What your reason for bringing me here? Though I do have to admit it's nice to see you playing cards for a change."

Chuckling, Fate grabbed her warm hand without a word and led her to the dance floor.

Dancing? Evelynn raised her eyebrows apprehensively. It had been a while since they had danced together. But she had not forgotten.

"Very well then. A challenge?"

The tango began and they moved in unison. Although slow at first, their rhythm increased by the minute. Hair twirled and hands locked as they moved in a nearly hypnotic pattern. Their movement, although jagged at first, became a smooth rendition. It was as if the pair had been made for each other to dance.

And it was the most fun Evelynn had in weeks.

Suddenly, Fate twirled her into her arms so that she lay on her back, a foot in the air and her face poised directly under his. Out of breath, Evelynn simply stared into that handsome face and those darkly colored eyes.

He spoke first. "I'm sorry for the way things have been Evie. I know you don't exactly enjoy all of this and I simply wanted to offer my apology."

"Apology accepted," she replied with a small giggle.

Fate twirled her up to her feet again as the returned to their rhythm once more. Finally ending their dance, they faced each other once more as her apricot eyes met his dark ones. Placing her hands on against his chest, she whispered in his ear, "And maybe we could finally get settled down Fate. Would you be willing to stay with me?"

She drew in another breath, but before she could continue, she was tragically silenced by his lips against hers. Evelynn though quite surprised, held him in bliss, closing her eyes to enjoy the citrus scent of Fate. As she pulled away, he leaned down to her, pulling her body closer to his until she could feel their body heat intermingling once more.

"For you, Evie my love, I'd do anything."

* * *

 **Kalista/Thresh**

The Spear of Vengeance lounged in her new home at the Shadow Isles. There was a large main cavern that led into five separate caves. It was ghostly silent, when she was alone. Thresh was often out for souls, as was she, but for now, she mostly stayed at their home.

Kalista strolled to the hallway on the left that led to their 'room'. On their bed, the Chain Warden's lantern lay untouched. Strange. Thresh never went anywhere without his lantern. He had always carried it with him no matter where he had gone. Unworriedly, Kalista lay down on the bed they shared and 'relaxed', as humans called it. She had collected her souls for the day, and Thresh would return to her soon.

...

After a short while, as expected, she heard the ghastly cackle of her husband outside. Kalista lifted her head as he walked (floated?) into the room. "I have something interesting today," Thresh spoke, lifting his hand. Kalista sighed in exasperation. "That's what you say about all the souls you gather, dear."

"This time it is," he persisted. Kalista rolled onto her side to look at him. "What is it?"

She held out her hand, expecting a ragged green ghoul to be passed to her. Instead, Thresh gently handed her a small, round, plump fluffball of green. "What in the Shadow Isles is this?" she questioned. The tiny soul turned to face her, large, fluorescent eyes meeting her glowing green ones. It had a tiny little mouth that made Kalista feel warm inside. And strangest of all, it had small ears sticking from its head, an unusually…cute characteristic for creatures in the shadow isles.

"It is...different." She admitted, looking at Thresh, "Where did you find it?"

Thresh shrugged. "It seemed to just run into my arms unlike the others. I did not have my lantern today, so this is the only soul I managed to capture."

The small soul floated Kalista's arm, resting on her shoulder. "Tell me, Thresh," Kalista asked, stroking the small creature, "Have you ever cared for a soul?"

"No," Thresh cackled, "I find all my enjoyment in torturing them. It has always been the way with the souls."

"It's about time you learned," She smirked. Cupping the little soul in her hand, she held out her arms. "I want to keep this one," she cooed. Her eyes darkened as she glared at her husband. "Do you object? You will take part responsibility to this soul."

Thresh huffed. "What is the point? It will only require more of our attention will it not?"

Kalista said nothing but pet the small ghost, cooing, "We will keep you safe little one. You will know a world of comfort."

Kalista gently handed the small ghostly blob to her husband, an expecting look on her face. Sighing, Thresh extended his grasp to take the creature from Kalista.

 _The Chain Warden grudgingly held the soul in his hand. Deep down, he felt that it was indeed very cute, but he would never admit it._

 _But this tiny little thing, it kept his wife happy._

 _And when she was happy, he would always be as well._

* * *

 **Shen/Akali**

It was an evening twilight when Shen glanced at the stone front gates of the new Kinkou foundation. Ionia was beginning to snow heavily and he did not want to be caught out when the brunt of the storm hit. Knocking for the sentries would take too long and besides, it would probably wake those who were not on guard. And, he especially did not want to wake a certain someone within.

He quickly moved to the wall, and in the blink of an eye, quickly vaulted over and onto the other side of the large compound. Visibility was low, but Shen could see several sentries moving through the dark. He chuckled inwardly. They were good, but they would need more training for sure as targets with a higher proficiency for stealth such as himself. If he could avoid detection, then others certainly could as well.

Shen continued onward, moving undetected through the cover of the twilight. After several silent minutes of traveling, he came to a square hut that was noticeably larger than the huts around it. Glancing around, Shen slide the bamboo door aside and slipped into the hut silently.

It was quiet and dark. Several weapon racks lay in the corner and plants were neatly organized throughout the main room. Moving past the weapon racks, his fingertips trailing the cold metal, he passed into a small sectional bedroom near the end of the larger room. Shen slowly closed the door behind him and turned take in the view in front of his eyes. A warm and comfortable bed, all just for him.

But there was something missing. Or rather, someone was missing.

As if on cue, a voice whispered behind him, "You're back. You should have let me known."

Shen turned to face a beautiful young woman dressed in a green outfit, her cinnamon eyes staring into his gold ones. Though she was almost half a foot shorter than Shen, with her face only coming up to her chin, her slim body and confident demeanor more than made up for it. She might have appeared to be a frail small thing, but to those who knew her, she was a person of conviction and unrelenting strength. Her lithe figure stood tall against the towering man in front of her.

He gave a small mock bow. "Forgive me, Lady Akali," Shen chuckled against his mask despite himself, "I thought you would be resting at this time."

"I was, but I felt a presence move quickly into the compound. I was curious to see who this stranger was. Turns out he was no real threat after all."

Shen raised his eyebrows in disappointment. So he had been detected despite his attempts. That should not have been a huge surprise to him given Alkali's vast abilities. She was the Fist of Shadow after all, the compliment to his position. A partner equal in not only in mental but physical prowess as well.

"But you know, Mr. Sneaky, you could help me catch up with some sleep you made me lose. C'mon."

Akali grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed that they shared. She disappeared underneath the covers. Stripping the armor and his trademark mask off of himself, he lay on the sheets next to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Akali closer to himself and nestled his head in her dark locks. She pressed gently into his muscles, snuggling against his warmth as she slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.

 _And so the two were companions through that night once more, like so many ones that had come before. The heads of the now revived Kinkou faction had finally found peace through each other in the mist of violence around them. They matched and complimented each other perfectly, finding their balance in their close companionship that had lead them to feel emotions that they had never felt before; the burn of love and the comforting breeze of peace upon their doorstep. Shen smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He was hers now as she was his._


End file.
